抉择【第二版】
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation ver2.0 for reens' 'The Choice'.Got credit.Feature @Kelvin Wang,a fanfic writer/translator on fanfiction,he is the author for the second half of the translation. Summary:Before leading the Viking warriors on a blind mission to Helheim's Gate,Stoick takes desperate measures to secure his son's rcing Hiccup into marriage might be just the thing.
1. Chapter 1

一切都开始于他母亲的去世。

好吧，可能不是从那里开始的，但希卡普∙阿道克三世总是认为他母亲的去世是他生活的一个转折点—向差的方面的转折。在疾病带走了沃尔卡之前，起码他的生活很…正常。在沃尔卡去世后，他不像维京人的那一方面渐渐显露出来了。

他仍然对自己比较愉快的幼年生活有一点模糊的印象：和他的表兄鼻涕粗，特夫那特和鱼脚丝在一起玩的游戏；与亚丝翠和暴芙娜特分享的玩具。在铁匠铺被铁、武器、和火炉所吸引，在戈博的脚边玩耍。

然后他的母亲去世了。突然之间，他不再是一个孩子了。人们对他的期望与他一起逐渐变大。他是伟大的史图依克—维京人的博克岛有史以来最伟大的首领的独子。而当期待来临的时候，村民都希望能够在他身上找到一些东西。

所有的方面。

所以希卡普经常在想，如果他的母亲没有去世，他还会不会如此失败于—他所有的努力。

希卡普的大部分问题聚焦在了博克岛巨大的侵略者：龙身上。当然，事实上他也太瘦小了，尽管如此，大部分问题还是来自于龙。

维京人喜欢屠杀龙。一个维京人的名声，口碑，荣耀，全部靠屠龙获得。这种举动能够赢得尊重，以及一切。

希卡普从未成功杀过一条龙。目前来说还是很正常的，因为他们这个年龄段的孩子都没有接受屠龙训练呢，所以其他同龄人也没有屠过龙。他所试图去做的是在他希望能够帮助其他人屠龙屠龙时，给他的父亲史图依克和整个部落带来的更多的麻烦。

比如现在这个情况。

他站在一边，看着正要至少要破坏他们半个冬天的积蓄的龙。他能感受到他父亲望来的目光，听到岛上的战士们集结在一起的时候的窃窃私语。

没用的希卡普又捣乱了。他已经能想像到他们在说什么了。

"好吧，但我至少打中了一只夜煞。"他正要走出去，就突然被他父亲拽住了。

"不像前几次一样，爸！我真的打中了一只夜煞！你们这些家伙都无暇顾及，我就清楚得瞄准了！"

史图依克开始大声喊叫，希卡普只好闭嘴了。在沃尔卡去世后还有一件事改变了：希卡普和史图依克似乎就再也没有能正常沟通过。

他能听见群众那边传来的愤怒的耳语声与讥笑声；那些充满敌意的目光。他还能感受到他父亲身上传来的深深的失望。

戈博敲了一下他的脑袋。

"我从未见过谁这么能捣乱，"鼻涕粗讥笑道。"现在我知道谁能做到了！"

"谢谢你，谢谢你，我一直在尝试，所以…"他看到了从人群后方的亚丝翠那里传来的目光，他感觉羞耻感爬上了他的心头。

他看到了站在人群后方的亚丝翠，耻辱感爬上了他的脖子。

亚丝翠。金色头发，蓝眼睛，严肃的亚丝翠。她是岛上最漂亮的女生，还拥有着岛上最好听的名字。希卡普感觉自己早就迷上她了。

他不知道她对自己有什么看法，可能是讨厌，看不起，怨恨…也可能是这些的总和。

事实上，她是唯一一个没有像其他人一样嘲笑过希卡普的人，不过这一点也没能让他好受一点，这只能说明他不被亚丝翠所注意。

但我击中了一只夜煞，希卡普坚定地对自己说。他要找到它，杀了它，然后把证据带回给他的父亲。这样整个部落的人都会视他为英雄。

然后，也许他会有可能追得到亚丝翠。


	2. Chapter 2

希卡普每次捣乱后的惩罚就是被送回家关禁闭去。每次戈博都会跟在身后，确保他到家了。不过，他早已找到了溜出去的办法：那就是后门。

亚丝翠也知道这一点。她已经看见过希卡普从后门出去不下五次了。但真正令她惊讶的是，没有一个成年人想到后门也可以走。它就摆在那里，多么明显…不过或许那就是为什么没有人注意到它。也许成年人的大脑结构与青少年不同；青少年认为越简单的事情，他们就越难发现。

不管怎样，就像亚丝翠平常不在乎其他人做什么一样，她一点也不担心希卡普溜进了森林会出些什么事。再说了，希卡普离村子越远，他的威胁就越小。所以，可以说这是一件好事。

她叹了一口气，去找鼻涕粗和其他人，让他们和她一起去做一些有意义的事情。"咱们去帮忙吧，伙计们，我们还得帮着清理呢。"

暴芙娜特打了一个哈欠，声明道。"我只想睡觉。"

"我一点也不累，我来帮忙。"鼻涕粗表示。不过他同时推了一下特夫纳特，后者直接撞上了暴芙娜特，在下一秒，他们三个人便已经扭打在一起了，而根本不擅长打架的鱼脚斯则远远地躲开了。

亚丝翠很喜欢和这个年龄组的人呆在一起，不过有的时候，他们的性格会大变，对于亚丝翠来说，他们太随和了。她翻了一下白眼立即决定离开他们。

史图依克此时不在村子的广场上，而村民们愤怒的耳语声也已经升级为愤怒的咆哮。

"这孩子想什么呢？"一个女人在拖着身后的一块木板，把它的残渣弄成碎末。"史图依克在下次龙袭来临时应该把他绑起来丢到山洞里。"

"天天告诉别人我杀了一只夜煞。看在雷神的份上！如果他做到了，我就把我的头盔吞掉！"

"他只是试图帮忙。"亚丝翠的母亲说。

"他总是想帮忙！"一个男人搬着一块衡量，怒吼道，"他应该吃一堑长一智！"

"史图依克对他太仁慈了！"

"也许把他除掉才是最好的主意！"

人群中有赞同声。亚丝翠感觉到母亲就要发作，连忙用手挡住了她。"妈，别。"

她的母亲是唯一一个不会对希卡普吐苦水的维京人。亚丝翠知道希卡普的母亲和她一直是很好的朋友，也许这就是原因。亚丝翠一直都很喜欢沃尔卡阿姨，但这不能阻止她对希卡普的憎恨。

他一直想要证明自己，结局一般是把大家都拖入麻烦，留下众人清理他留下的烂摊子，而且他从未吃一堑长一智。

其实他以前不是这样的。亚丝翠还记着他还是个害羞，有想象力，乐观的孩子的时候。那时候沃尔卡还没有去世，希卡普也经常来拜访亚丝翠。

他曾经是一个很好的朋友，一个经常逗她笑的朋友，如果鼻涕粗和特夫欺负希卡普，她也会教训他们一顿。但是后来希卡普决定把他微弱的力量和大脑中渊博的知识结合起来。

然后灾难就开始了。

仿佛他是在帮助博克岛的人驱赶龙一样。

她很想念过去的那个希卡普。她已经厌倦了为希卡普创造的一个又一个的灾难做后续的处理工作。

她将一根倒塌的柱子搬开—村民们得为哈切一家重建房子—这时她发现了一只极度恐惧，它正试图跳上一个比自己大好几倍的桶，去吃里面的鱼。亚丝翠抓起斧头向它抡去，不过它及时逃走了，同时还在甩出的斧头上留下了几片绿色的鳞。

"干得好，亚丝翠！"人群中传来声音。

她抬头看见史图依克正低头看着她。"呃…谢谢你…"她说。不过此时史图依克已经转头，开始与她的母亲攀谈。

唉。为什么我没有杀死那只极度恐惧呢？

亚丝翠特别厌恶龙。正是因为他们，她的生活变得天翻地覆。她的父亲六年前在与龙的一场特别惨烈的战争中受伤昏迷，在死亡的边缘徘徊了好几周。等他醒来后，他发现自己的双腿瘫痪了，八岁的亚丝翠也不再是个孩子了。

她在八岁就肩负起了一个成年人才该拥有的抱负和肩负的责任。

如果她杀了那只极度恐惧，说不定她就能说服首领同意她已经准备好参与屠龙训练了，然后她就会被允许进入训练场。她会成为史上最棒的屠龙者，只要时机到了，所有人都会知道她有多么擅长的。

到那个时候，她会为她的父亲报仇。她杀的每一只龙都会是为了他的。

她拔出了自己的斧头，拿回去清理，此时她已经完全忘记了希卡普∙阿道克。


	3. Chapter 3

鼻涕粗喜欢上了岛上最辣的女孩。如果别人问他为什么，他会回答亚丝翠很辣、凶猛、对她的武器很趁手，他是不是提到了她很辣？毫无疑问，她是最适合他的女孩，不管怎么样，其他人都不配拥有她。其他与他同龄的青少年和他完全不在一个档次上：鱼脚丝又胖又是个蠢货；他的表兄弟希卡普，好吧他完全不可能和他竞争；他唯一的对手就是特夫那特了，而他则在所有方面都完全碾压了他。

鼻涕粗是被公认的首领的继承人，所有人都知道这一点。因为希卡普肯定不会成为首领的。

亚丝翠对他不能再适合一点了。现在鼻涕粗很难搞到亚丝翠，但鼻涕粗认为自己是一个很重要的候选人，再说了，在他心里，他认为唯一能阻止他的是他是没用的希卡普的表兄弟。.

为什么希卡普总是要毁掉一切呢？

鼻涕粗很高兴自己丝毫不像希卡普。亚丝翠可能不会记得他们之间是有血缘关系的，他们两个差距太大了，他满身肌肉，而希卡普…也许他该给希卡普起个新外号：牙签希卡普。这个名字很不错。

他边想着这些，边往家的方向走去。首领的家被建在博克岛的最高点，那里可以俯视整个村子。第二高的便是鼻涕粗家的，鼻涕粗希望有朝一日，建在最高处的房子会是他家的。

他进入房子的时候还在偷笑，他看到他的父亲坐在桌旁。"嘿老爸，怎么了？"

"嘿，儿子，我要去参加大会堂的会议，所有的战士都要参加。"他递给鼻涕粗几把有严重磨损的武器，"拿去铁匠铺修一修这些武器，"他紧接着狠狠地瞪了一眼鼻涕粗，"还有，不要拿希卡普开玩笑。"

"唉，老爸，你把所有的乐趣都剥夺了。再说了，除了被取笑，他还有什么用？"

"等希卡普成为首领了，你就会后悔的。"

"哦天哪，老爸，如果他能当首领，那时候岛上就只剩他一个人了吧？"他笑道。

"孩子，为了让希卡普成为首领，史图依克会付出一切的。那个男孩很瘦弱，还是个惹祸精，但至少他有脑子。谁知道呢，如果经过适当的训练，以及对一定责任的担当，他也许真的能当好首领呢。"

"是的，我看得出他能在火炉里杀龙，爸。"鼻涕粗走出前门前还不忘喊一句，然后他便向铁匠铺走去。他不喜欢别人提到希卡普的大脑，他的大脑已经超出宇宙了，充满了各种怪异的冷知识，这完全超出了鼻涕粗所能思考到的地方。正常的维京人才不会需要它们。

似乎唯一能够真正理解希卡普的人是鱼脚丝，这就是为什么特夫那特是鼻涕粗最好的朋友。

尽管如此，亚丝翠还是很喜欢希卡普的超级大脑，另外的原因就是他们一起外出时，他发现亚丝翠被希卡普的笑话迷住了。至少他觉得那些是笑话，他并不知道为什么亚丝翠觉得它们很好笑。

希卡普不在铁匠铺。鼻涕粗喊了他好几次，然后才想起来他已经被首领关禁闭了。那好吧，看来武器只能等一等了。鼻涕粗放下武器，想给希卡普留个纸条，可是他发现自己语文水平很低。他很希望能早早地接受屠龙训练，这样就用不着写字或者读书了。

他从铁匠铺出来，看到他的父亲向大礼堂走去，鼻涕粗便悄悄跟上。这是个很好的时机。亚丝翠唯一对他刮目相看的时候是他弄到情报的时候。在大礼堂门外的一个雕塑是一个好地方，在那里大会堂里的声音会从木头上的裂缝里传出来。

他从未告诉别人这个地方。除了他以外，没人会给亚丝翠透露消息。

"巡逻队！有什么新的情报？"他可以听到史图依克的声音，便来到雕塑的后方以便更好的偷听。

"史图依克，我们又失去了两艘船。还是没有那些龙的身影。"有人报告道。

"那些龙肯定在某个地方。冥界之门是他们想要抢掠，离博克岛最近的地方。"史图依克说。

"你不能确定。"有人喊到。

"他们离我们很近。我告诉你，他们近得足以把我们的岛变成他们的常规狩猎场。我们今年被攻击了四次，这个岛快被抢空了；以这个速度下去，我们根本撑不过这个冬天。"

"你家小子这回帮不到我们了，是吧，史图依克？"米尔杜高喊到。嘀咕声不断，直到戈博的怒吼让大家安静下来。

"我们禁不起再一次劫掠了，我们需要再去搜索一次，在冰封之前再来一次。如果我们找不到那些恶魔，它们就会自己找上门来。"史图依克说。

"我们怎么做呢？我们船只紧缺啊，史图依克，我们还缺少战士。"

"把保卫博克岛的人手调来。"史图依克说。

"那村子怎么办？"一个女人喊道，"我们的孩子就没人保护了！"

"我们得训练新的战士了。"史图依克坚定地说。

"这次出航恐怕凶多吉少，史图依克。"鼻涕粗的父亲说。

"我们是维京人，这也是职业风险。现在，谁要跟我去？"出现了一段低语与沉默。"好吧，"史图依克说，"那些留下来的负责照顾孩子们。"立刻从战士之中传来了"史图依克，我们与你同在！"的呼声。

鼻涕粗对自己的这次行动很满意。这可是大消息。其他人要是知道他们很快就会开始屠龙训练会很激动的。当然，他还得警告鱼脚丝和双胞胎，他们的父母会出去。他自己的父亲也会。整理好这些思路，克制住自己的喜悦和欢呼的冲动，他立刻前去找其他人。


	4. Chapter 4

夜煞比希卡普所想像的要小一些。在他的印象中，这种爬行动物的摧毁能力极强，因此他觉得夜煞是很高大的。可是事实上，真正的夜煞甚至比一只致命纳德还要小，不过还是比葛伦科要长了一些。

这只夜煞全身通黑，几乎没有脖子，它巨大的翅膀有点像蝙蝠的，还有一条特别长的尾巴。它惊恐地瞪大圆眼睛望向希卡普，看着他手里的刀。

正是由于它的眼睛，当初希卡普才放走了它。

那一刻，他被压倒在地上，并且认为自己会死。但是夜煞并没有伤害他，而是直接飞走了，他悬着的心终于放了下来。他立刻赶回了村子，腿依旧在颤抖，但是他内心中的一部分仍然很后悔自己让那条夜煞飞走了。

他实在无法敌过那只夜煞，但是他可以去找帮手—比如他的父亲，或者戈博，他们更加冷血一些，都会为他把夜煞杀了的，并且宣称他才是杀死夜煞的那个人。人们不再会认为他是一个灾星，他也许不会再次屠龙，但是他可以制造工具，让这一切变得简单，安全，他会受到极高的赞誉。

但现在不行了。他一手毁掉了自己在岛上的前程。

不过，至少他比原来好一些了。

奥丁啊，希卡普恨透了自己。他其实为那只龙感到抱歉，感觉自己不可原谅。

怪不得他的父亲对他感到灰心。他唯一的孩子，一根瘦柴，一个捣蛋鬼。希卡普在史图依克迈入棺材之后怎样可能当好首领呢？

鼻涕粗可以当首领。希卡普卑劣地想。他的表兄弟不是最聪明的，他也可能用一个无脑的命令摧毁部落，但至少他有威信。

希卡普可以在铁匠铺里过完一生，他很适合当一个铁匠。他会像米尔杜一样孤独，一直住在村子的另一边的山上，直至死去。

这些想法没有让他注意到自己在往家走。他注意到烟囱里有烟冒出来，说明史图依克在家。他今天可没有脸再去见他的父亲了。

"希卡普。"史图依克喊道。希卡普终究还是在上楼时被抓到了。他轻叹一声，走了下来。

"我想和你谈谈。"史图依克说。

"很好啊，老爸，因为我也想和你谈谈…"却被史图依克打断了。

"你要结婚了。"

这很突然。太突然了。

有一段时间，屋子里只剩下了火炉还在发出声音。

"什么？"希卡普惊叹道。

史图依克的语速飞快，似乎想赶紧说完。"你要在我们取找龙的老窝之前结婚了。既然我们得在冰封前出发，你的婚礼会在这周五。"

什么？什么？他不应该会成为一名孤独的隐士的吗？希卡普疯狂地喊道，"爸，我才十四啊！"

"我就是在这个年龄娶你的母亲的。"史图依克直接封杀这一理由。

别坑我了。"你娶妈妈的时候是十六岁！而且你花了好几个月准备，不是四天！"

史图依克无视了希卡普所说的。"你是首领的儿子。你知道这一切是怎么运作的。"

在希卡普眼里，房子正在天旋地转。他感觉自己走投无路了。更害怕的是，他的嗓子里有一种在流泪的感觉，这会消耗完他的幽默感的。"谁是这个幸运的女孩？"他的声音里有一种恐慌，他觉得那个女孩的家里人肯定不知道希卡普多么能捣乱。好吧，反正早晚也会知道的。

"亚丝翠∙贺芙森。"

终于说出来了。希卡普听到这里，脸上布满了惊恐。

"我觉得她不错，你呢？"史图依克问，"你有什么可说的吗？"

"亚丝翠不会…她的家人…"希卡普语无伦次地说。

"今天我去跟她的父母谈了，"史图依克一脸悠然，"他们接受了合约。"

"合约？！她的家长？！那亚丝翠呢？她讨厌我！老爸，算了吧！那可是亚丝翠！除非我有岛上的最后一桶水给着火的她灭火她才会接近我！"

"这种问题我一概不负责任。"史图依克说。

结婚。还是跟亚丝翠。这一度是他白日梦的内容，而且很不切实际啊。希卡普有点头晕。

"为什么…怎么会…亚丝翠有那么多追求者！为什么她的父母偏偏选中了我？"勇敢的亚丝翠与没用的希卡普？这是不可能的。

"我主动提出了一项条件，他们就拒绝不了了。"史图依克简单地说。

"你提出了一项条件，"希卡普说出口后，感觉有阵寒意爬上了他的脊柱。

"所有的礼物都由我们家承包。"史图依克有些愧疚，不敢看儿子的眼睛。

婚礼的礼物通常有三部分：有两份由新郎家提供，剩下的一份由新娘家提供。希卡普惊叹了一声，他的父亲居然要替亚丝翠家出一份嫁妆。

在很久之前的一次战争中，亚丝翠的父亲双腿瘫痪了，因此亚丝翠家失去了收入来源，所以她们家很穷很穷。希卡普很清楚。很明显，史图依克也很清楚。

"真厉害，老爸，你把亚丝翠买了过来，把我卖了出去，大赢家啊！"希卡普不敢相信地说。

"你的安全是无价的！"史图依克大吼，他拍了拍前额。"我们将在一周内离开，我要把岛上几乎所有的守卫都带走，你知道我们从地狱之门回来的几率是多大。"

"你会回来的。"希卡普抢先说。

"可能吧。但如果我回不来了，我至少知道你还有机会，"他把耐心都用在希卡普身上。"你还有机会和你的妻子亚丝翠活下去。看在雷神的份上，只要你当上了首领，亚丝翠陪着你，整个村子都还有机会。"

我不要听下去了。希卡普疯狂地想。他从未想过父亲会想这么远。维京人不应该只顾着现在吗？

"鼻涕粗可能会成为首领。"他卑劣地说。

史图依克哼了一声。"你的表兄也许能成为一名伟大的战士，但他的脑子还不够填满极度恐惧的头骨呢。"

原来希卡普不是唯一一个觉得鼻涕粗的大脑有问题的人他还以为今天晚上不会有其他的事情让他吃惊呢。

你现在明白为什么我要让你这么早结婚了吧。"他简短地说。

哦他当然明白。他还明白亚丝翠明天早上杀了他的理由。

他本想疯狂地反应的，可信息量太大了，以至于他什么都说不出来。

还有一件事。你的愿望灵验了。明天开始你的屠龙课程，我们还要挤出时间准备婚礼。"史图依克递给希卡普一把斧头。"你会需要它的。"

希卡普一直等到他的父亲上楼了，才跌坐在旁边的椅子上，用手捂住了脸。


	5. Chapter 5

亚丝翠一鼓气，带着刺痛的眼泪跑到山顶。看在雷神的份上，自从她父亲被宣布能够活下来那天起，她就在也没有哭过，而现在她却感觉到了眼泪进入喉咙的感觉。

愚蠢的希卡普。她讨厌他讨厌他讨厌他…

她将自己的斧子深深插入地里，用后背靠着一块石头，用双手抱住了自己的膝盖，紧紧地贴在了胸口前。

她本来会拥有的大好前程，就这样的没了。

"我们再也不会得到这样的机会了，亚丝翠。"她的母亲恳切地希望她能理解。"你知道我们不可能给你准备嫁妆的。史图依克提出的条件已经不只是慷慨了，你拒绝的话，就可能再也嫁不出去了。"

她的弟弟们也永远结不了婚了，因为他们没有办法准备嫁妆。她的母亲没有提到这些，但亚丝翠知道。如果…如果她嫁给了希卡普，他们家所有关于嫁妆的问题就都解决了。

"亚丝翠，希卡普是个好孩子。他会对你好的。"她的妈妈恳求道。

她的父亲，曾经是一个如此强壮，如此伟大的维京战士；而现在他像个囚犯一样被困在椅子之中；他也用内疚的眼神看着她。

"至少不是鼻涕粗。"她只能这么想。她会用一切方法阻止她的父亲自责。

现在她进退两难了。她要结婚了。嫁给没用的希卡普，捣蛋鬼希卡普。

伟大的奥丁啊，她还是想哭。

"亚丝翠？"一个声音说。

亚丝翠呆住了，擦了擦流出来了的眼泪。"暴芙，走开。"

暴芙是唯一一个和她同龄的女生。虽然她很想倾诉，但她认为还是不要让其他人知道她和…希卡普的事情为好。

当然，到了明天，整个部落里的人也就都知道了。

"是吗，不过这什么时候对我起过作用？"暴芙坐到亚丝翠旁边，也靠在了巨石上。"我从窗户里看到你了，想知道你是否需要帮忙。我可以把你推进海里，也可以帮你把别人推进海里。"她看了看亚丝翠的脸。"你在哭吗？"

亚丝翠怒吼道，"走开，让我独处一会儿。"

她看得出暴芙想要做什么。维京人落泪时很不好对付，但是暴芙还是很友善…也很好奇地留下了。

"你家里…发生什么了吗？"她小心翼翼地问。亚丝翠听到这里更想哭了。

是啊，我爸瘫痪了不能工作，所以我们没有什么收入，我们还得照顾他，所以我们特别穷，现在为了解决我们家的财政危机，我还要把我的未来卖出去。

"我这周五要结婚了。"她呆呆地说。

"啥！这什么时候的事？"她喊道。

"我的家长今天签合同了。"亚丝翠嘟囔道。

"额…"暴芙清了清嗓子，"你没有…你知道的…陷入麻烦吧？"

"什么？没有！我从来没有…我还是个…"亚丝翠拉了拉暴芙的头发。"我没有怀孕！"

"呃。这就好。"暴芙叹了口气。

亚丝翠怒火中烧。怀孕？真的吗？她们在讨论的可是希卡普！虽然，暴芙不知道是他，但是！这个想法…怀孕！还是和希卡普！和任何人！这都让她作呕。

"要知道，你才十四岁。"暴芙打了亚丝翠一下，这也是一种维京人安慰其他人的方式。"这早晚会发生的，我想想…很快就会轮到我了吧。"她叹气道，"我希望我爸不要把我嫁出这个岛，我在这里特别适应。"她停了下来，转头看亚丝翠。"话说，你要嫁给谁啊？"

亚丝翠强迫自己说出来。"希卡普。"

"希…希卡普？啥？希卡普~哈道克？没用的希卡普？"

"是的。"亚丝翠淡淡的说。

"你应该逃走！去绝望之地，或者冰封之地。我会帮你的。"暴芙疯狂地摇晃着手臂。

"不行的。"这个主意很震撼，"史图依克答应我会照顾我的家人…你知道的，财政上的。如果我拒绝了，我就是把整个家族的未来抛弃了。"

暴芙知道她家有多穷。谁都知道，都可怜他们家，但没人能真正做些什么。"奥丁啊，真讨厌。"她塌在了亚丝翠的身上。

"不用你告诉我。"亚丝翠嘟囔道。

"嗯…想想好的一面，我们所说的这个希卡普。"暴芙将手握成拳。

"我看不出哪里有好的一面。"亚丝翠说。

"他害怕你。你可以随便命令他！他不敢拒绝任何事的。他会成为你的个人奴隶！再说了…他在铁匠铺工作，现在你就会有免费的好武器，并且免费维修它们了！如果你厌烦了命令他，你就离婚好了。你就说你不能忍受希卡普了，看在雷神的份上，每个人都会理解的。"

"说起来容易。"亚丝翠说。

"他可是希卡普，就是那么容易。"暴芙耸了耸肩膀。"别把他当丈夫对待，就当个…嗯，小狗！"她对这个比喻很满意，笑了笑。"你可不是要结婚，你是要得到一只可以听从你的使唤小狗，还能得到很多礼物和一间房子。"

暴芙疯了，她的想法也很疯狂。不过不知道为什么，亚丝翠感觉好一些了。

"你还是在博克岛生活，只是换了一座房子。嘿，也许你可以阻止希卡普干傻事，这样整个部落都会对你感激涕零的。然后也许史图依克会放弃希卡普，而指定你为首领的继承人！"

"你听到自己说什么了吗？"亚丝翠笑道。

"嘿，你笑了。"暴芙看上去很满意，又在她肩膀上拍了一下。

"听着，亚丝翠。希卡普完全是个捣蛋鬼。但是至少他…他很合适啊。他不蠢，他也不自大。我觉得…他会是个好丈夫的，至少我知道他会对你很好的。"

"如果你要嫁给希卡普，你会做什么？"亚丝翠问。

"趁机赶紧大捞一把。让他做所有的家务，洗我的脚，干杂活。"暴芙耸了耸肩膀，"我睡觉要盖着所有的毛毯，让他睡地板。对每件小事都对他发火。我是说，如果我很痛苦的话，他也许也会很痛苦的。"

"你真的疯了。"亚丝翠无力地笑了笑，"不过这的确是个很好的主意。"


	6. Chapter 6

暴芙永远不会承认这一点，但自己作为一个暴力的维京人，她的确很关心亚丝翠，像亲姐妹一样，而且她是自己在同龄人之中唯一的联盟。所以当暴芙将亚丝翠丢出脑海，从悬崖往回走，且看到鱼脚丝正要上山时，抓起了他的胳膊，把他拉向码头。她知道亚丝翠现在不希望任何人看到自己现在的样子。

亚丝翠会很感激我的。暴芙从来没有想过这么多。

"额…暴芙？为什么你…为什么我们…"鱼脚丝有些犹豫，他是整个村子里，除了希卡普以外最古怪的人，暴芙猜想，有个女孩紧紧抓住他的手臂，这大概是他一生最激动的时刻了吧。

哦是的。亚丝翠最好感激我。

她把鱼脚丝拉到桥边才放开了他，双手环抱胸前。鱼脚斯有些焦躁不安。

"额…为什么我们在这里？"鱼脚丝紧张的问了一句。

"因为我们现在不在悬崖边，闭嘴吧你。"暴芙说。

她从未离鱼脚丝这么近过。他比她想像中的还要大，还要宽，还要高，甚至比鼻涕粗还要大。他貌似也无法理解闭嘴这个指令。

"为什么…这么晚还要出来？"鱼脚丝问。

"散散步。"她努力使自己闭嘴，以免泄露了亚丝翠的事情。再说了，他没有理由了解她或者是亚丝翠的事情。

"是啊，我也是。"他叹了口气。

很好。现在也许他能闭嘴了，然后他们可以在尴尬的沉默中度过这个时辰。

奥丁啊，你最好让亚丝翠感激我。

"暴芙…你的父母也要去地狱之门，是不是？"鱼脚丝低沉着声音说。

真谢谢你提醒了。这正是为什么她会熬夜，盯着窗户外面看，也正是如此她才会看到亚丝翠，也正是因此她才会把鱼脚斯拉过来。

"是啊。所以呢？"

"这…难道不让你感到烦恼吗？"

当然。不过不是屠龙，而是因为那句"可能回不来了"，但她是绝对不会告诉鱼脚丝的。"很酷啊。"她装着很平静。

她的父母一直都是防御队的。自从沃尔卡由于重伤而病逝后，史图依克就让大部分人加入防御队。直到现在，他们要直捣敌方老窝，暴芙一点也不习惯这种新的恐慌的感觉。

"我很担心。要是…他们回不来了呢？"鱼脚斯说。

"维京人是视死如归的，别这么担心。"暴芙显现出一种不该有的自信。

"说得简单，你好歹有特夫，有人陪伴你。"鱼脚丝有点不像正常的自己。

暴芙抬起眼皮。"鱼吸丝呢？"鱼吸丝是鱼脚丝的妹妹，相比鱼脚丝很小。

"她才十岁！"鱼脚丝大声说。"如果我父母出了什么不幸，我就不知所措了！"

她能够体会。特夫是她唯一的玩伴，他也许很爱闹，但好歹跟她同龄，不需要照顾。而且他们可以相互依靠。

"我希望当初希卡普没有帮忙。这样也许我们还有足够的食物，大家就不用去屠龙。"鱼脚斯很不满。

暴芙知道这不是希卡普的错，她确信鱼脚丝也知道。毕竟，并不是希卡普引来了龙，他不帮忙这些事早晚也会发生。希卡普不应该被责怪。

"其实，如果你愿意的话，你可以和我们一起玩。"她表现出少有的慷慨。鱼脚丝很惊讶。通常他被叫出来主要是被需要，而不是他想要。暴芙拍了一下他的肩膀。"只要把你的那些知识留在家里就好了。"这些话几乎让她在一天内用完了一生的耐心与慷慨。"明天见，鱼脚丝。"

她匆匆地离开了，感觉身后的鱼脚斯一直在望着她。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上，希卡普在跟随其他人进入训练场时看见了亚丝翠，亚丝翠一直避免和他；鼻涕粗和特芙一直在打闹；暴芙很好奇地扔给他了一个谋杀犯的眼神。而鱼脚丝，还像往常一样，准备卖弄他的学识。

他注意到亚丝翠一直紧紧握着自己的斧头，心想她是不是要用它来砍掉自己的脑袋，还是说她只是紧张。想到亚丝翠八岁的时候就很想加入屠龙训练，希卡普认为是前者。他同样很佩服亚丝翠的约束力，要是他是亚丝翠，他会杀了自己的。

他差点死了——不是因为亚丝翠，当然不是，而是那只龙。要不是戈博的发明，他现在就因为葛伦科的最后一次攻击而在坟墓里了。想到这里，他又想起自己的婚礼了，这令他很自责。

"记住，龙的目的总是——总是屠杀。"戈博警告他们。

这句话让他忘掉了他刚龙口脱险，以及亚丝翠手里紧紧握着的斧子。

那为什么那只夜煞没有杀死他？

希卡普的脑海又回到了找到夜煞的那个山谷的一个洞。那只夜煞蹲在那里，一次又一次地试图逃出去，却一次又一次地掉了下来，一次又一次地重新尝试。

他真的很漂亮。希卡普躲在暗处观察着这只夜煞，巨大的翅膀，短短的脖子，扁平的脑袋……

还有半条尾巴。

他打掉了夜煞的半条尾巴，看来现在他不能正常飞行了。

内疚感充满了他的心，随着他的手不自主的张开，他手中的火把掉了下来。夜煞感觉到了他的存在，看了看他。他没有攻击，或者出现愤怒的表情。他似乎想要认识他，怀疑地瞪着希卡普，把头歪向一侧，跟希卡普想要了解他一样，他也很想了解希卡普。

希卡普意识到，夜煞不是脑残的动物。他们很聪明。他们可能比博克岛上大部分的维京人都要聪明，怪不得他这么危险。他能够思考。他能够计划，爆炸性的攻击，一流的速度，武器，现在再加上智慧。夜煞应该是史上最强大的敌人。

但夜煞现在没有像一个敌人一样表现，至少现在没有。

在一只能藐视任何其他的龙的能力的夜煞面前下，他该怎么办？除了立即杀死他以外，他真的没有任何其他想法。

明天他要带着鱼去，他边想边往家走。龙是吃鱼的吧。也许他可以在夜煞吃东西的时候和他保持一些距离……把鱼丢给他或者什么的。他现在不能飞，所以只要希卡普不进入山谷，他应该就是安全的。

他的罪恶感告诉他，如果他不尽快做些什么的话，这只夜煞会死掉。

他的脚无意识地带着他来到大礼堂。自从他的母亲去世之后，他和父亲就在这里吃一日三餐。史图依克和希卡普都不是厨师，尽管希卡普可能做的比史图依克好一些。他推开大礼堂的高高的大门，过了几秒才发现大礼堂很亮，到处都是举行仪式的时候会用的蜡烛，而且几乎岛上所有的人都在。

他看到了坐在轮椅里的亚丝翠的父亲，亚丝翠的母亲和他自己的父亲。亚丝翠则站在一边，冷漠地瞪着他们。她看希卡普像在看谋杀犯。

"来这里，儿子！"史图依克喊道，脸上挂着他强行挤出的微笑，冲希卡普挥手。"我有新消息！"他的声音在大礼堂回荡，宣布道。"我的儿子和亚丝翠贺芙森这周五要结婚了！"

答复他的是无休止的沉默。人们像被闪电击中了一样。许多叉子和杯子都从颤抖着的一双双手中掉了下来。所有关于夜煞的想法瞬间从希卡普的脑海中无影无踪了。

这会是一个漫长的夜晚。


	8. Chapter 8

结婚比亚丝翠想像得要麻烦的多，她得完全换一身装束。很明显她之前的衣服是未婚女子穿的，不符合即将到来的已婚女子的身份。她原来用来练习屠龙的时间都被换衣服的时间占用了。最重要的部分则是象征净化的洗澡。到处都是水，肥皂沫，女佣。她还得接受如何做一个好妻子的教导。

照顾他所有的需求。完全服从于他，但不要总是这样。他是家里的主人。给他生孩子。

当然，她也听到了其他人对她的惋惜。可怜的孩子，居然得和这么一个麻烦精在一起。

亚丝翠比以往更要感激暴芙了。她的朋友一直待在她身边——除了洗浴，因为未婚女子不得入内。当其他人提到给他生孩子的时候，看到了暴芙让她的心理包袱立刻就减轻了不少——在那群女人身后——装作被掐住脖子很痛苦的样子。

鼻涕粗在大街上见过亚丝翠很多次，都想上去和她单独搭讪。可是亚丝翠现在总是被女人包围着，他永远没有机会。亚丝翠甚至有点为他感到遗憾——他的确有些喜欢上了她。他总想用最低俗的玩笑吸引她的注意力，可是现在，她却要嫁给他的表兄。

但是等她想到自己的未来时，她又庆幸自己嫁给了希卡普而不是鼻涕粗。希卡普有着一切，而鼻涕粗什么都没有——是在大脑和博克岛大小的自负方面。

她唯一能见到希卡普的时候是屠龙训练。就在那之前的一天，他的不称职差点让他们都在他们应该攻击的致命纳得的面前送了命——因此她训斥了她畏缩的准丈夫一顿。

"我们父母的战争即将变成我们的，选好你的阵营！"

真是个开始婚姻生活的好方法。

"唉，希卡普今天闯进了他曾祖父的曾祖父的坟墓了。"暴芙坐到亚丝翠的床头，帮她选好要带到希卡普家的衣服。

伟大的奥丁啊，希卡普家。

"啥？"亚丝翠问。

希卡普闯入了一个真正的坟墓？还是最先来到岛上的哈道克家族成员的坟墓？现在没有人会闯入真正的坟墓，这太费事了。

"特夫就在那里，他说希卡普很坚决。"暴芙耸了耸肩，"那还是在史图依克已经准备好了一个假坟墓和一切物品之后的事情。特夫说希卡普带回来的剑真是个美人。"她偷笑起来，"他还说这几乎让史图依克发狂了，希卡普用了一生的勇气才冲入坟墓，带走了宝剑。你知道吗，那把剑特别古老。就是像是只有在传说里才会出现的，闪闪发光，刻着废话的那种。"

"他不需要这么做的。"亚丝翠不知道该想什么。希卡普完全可以把再打造出了一把新的剑，然后拿出来当作上古武器告知大家。现在每个人都这么做。自从有了龙的偷袭，这种宝剑已经不多了。亚丝翠必须承认希卡普对付金属有一手。他的武器通常特别结实，而且很美。

"也许他需要一把漂亮的剑送给你做为和平共处的礼物，这样明晚你就不会杀了他。"暴芙说。

婚礼之夜。关于那把剑的所有想法都无影无踪了。"诶，闭嘴，暴芙。"

"别担心，我知道女人都会说那很疼之类的东西。但那是希卡普，他实在是太瘦了，给不了多少东西，我相信不会特别疼的。"

"那不是……我不要……"亚丝翠抓住暴芙的脑袋。"闭嘴啊！"

疼本身不是亚丝翠所担心的，问题在于那会是希卡普，那还是她的第一次。这只是有点……不情愿。而且……她很不愿意去想这一部分，他们得……在目击证人的面前完成这些。

逃到绝望之地或者冰封之地的想法现在看来很现实。但那两条船已经在前两天出发去附近的两个岛屿去买补给了，以弥补由于龙袭和希卡普的犯傻而造成的损失。

唉。又是希卡普的错。

"你知道，那也可以成为离婚的理由，"暴芙深思片刻后说，"他在床上不行。"

"我会打你的。"亚丝翠威胁道。

"好的好的，我闭嘴。"暴芙笑着说。


	9. Chapter 9

今天是一个适合结婚的好天气，没有刮大风或者下大雨。万事俱备，只欠东风。戒指已经被没用的希卡普本人锻造好了，他的卧室也因为没有时间盖新房子被扩大，能让两个即将结婚的人居下。那个窝囊废一直在用一把剑练习刺穿如何木桩子，而他最后真的做到了。亚丝翠在婚纱里特别不像亚丝翠。

哦，奥丁啊，他的妹妹在婚纱里也不像暴芙，而且像个女孩。

暴芙已经无聊透了，她认为婚礼最好玩的部分就是验证新娘是不是处女，有着尖叫声和血。

整个仪式简直像葬礼一样。群众都是一些强作欢颜，事实上惊恐地窃窃私语的人。鼻涕粗和特夫站在一边。鼻涕粗的表情就像在说，等下一次他和希卡普独处时，一定要好好收拾他。

亚丝翠在交换戒指的仪式时看希卡普的眼神像要把一把剑捅进希卡普身体里一样。那会让气氛活跃一些。

"我应该行动了。"鼻涕粗悄悄说，"我应该挺身而出，打倒希卡普，终身地拯救亚丝翠。"

"在你到那里之前史图依克就把你拎走了。"事实上特夫也有一些想看好戏的冲动。那会很有趣的。

"肯定的。"鼻涕粗叹息道，"为什么我不是首领的儿子？"

"傻瓜们，闭嘴。"暴芙插嘴说。

"没人问你的想法，苦瓜脸。"

"空脑壳。"

"穿裙子的女生。"特夫嘲笑道，但是那个穿裙子的女生已经扑向他，把他推倒在地，和他在地上扭打起来。

当他们打完的时候，宴会已经开始了。希卡普和亚丝翠正在分享一杯药酒。天啊，我妹妹的力气可真大。不过就算打死他他也是不会公开承认的。

暴芙的礼服已经有点脏，有些揉皱了，但她还是坚决坐在了看上去又困惑又害怕的鱼脚斯旁边。好吧，如果她想让自己无聊死地呆在一个会读书的家伙旁边，特夫就让她去。

特夫坐到了鼻涕粗旁边，他正在悲伤的喝一杯酒。"我的生活毁了。我输给了希卡普，他甚至都不酷。这才是我，一个男人真正无法接受的，特夫。"

"我们还不是男人呢。"特夫提醒他，在鼻涕粗眼皮子底下抢走了一杯酒。

"你可能不是，"鼻涕粗打了一个嗝，"但我七岁的时候就是了。那时候我……"

"差点杀死了那只极度恐惧，是的，你提到过了。"特夫打断他。

"我的确杀了！"鼻涕粗坚持道，但是当特夫抬起眉毛的时候又有些怂了，"好吧，如果没有希卡普阻止我就杀了。"

村子里每个人都知道这个故事；鼻涕粗对于不停重复这个故事很有兴趣。年轻的鼻涕粗跟踪极度恐惧到树林中，就当他的匕首要扔出去的时候，希卡普惊动了那只龙，匕首打偏了两三英寸。

他说的有道理，特夫想。如果希卡普没有来捣乱，鼻涕粗可能就打中那条龙了。但是从另一个方面看，如果没有打中，要知道龙一般喜欢群居，那么希卡普是救了他的命。

自从那时候起，鼻涕粗就以欺负希卡普为乐，特夫和暴芙有时也会加入。嘿，那是多好的训练啊。

他向主桌看去，看见希卡普在玩叉子，亚丝翠在摆弄食物。他们看上去都很痛苦。他能理解为什么亚丝翠会痛苦，那希卡普呢？他已经得到亚丝翠了。特夫不能理解。

他看到暴芙站起身，准备坐到亚丝翠旁边，亚丝翠立刻看上去高兴了一百倍。看到这个场景，特夫突然想到暴芙也十四岁了，那肯定的，他们都是同龄人！但他刚刚想到她到结婚的年龄了。他们都到了。

有些奇怪的感觉充斥着他的内心。暴芙一直在他身边，如果她嫁出去，搬走的话会……很奇怪。也许他能让父亲签一份合同，嫁给岛上的居民，这样他们还能在一起打闹。

"我们是输家，伙计，"鼻涕粗与他勾肩搭背，哭号道："我的表兄要在我们之前睡一个女孩了！"

他从未这么想过。哦不，这是不可接受的。他可是特夫，世界上最致命的武器，但没用的希卡普居然在他之前成婚。这不公平。特夫喝了一大口酒，他需要缓解一下烦恼。

"更悲哀的是什么，你知道吗？同龄人里就两个女孩，剩下的要么太小，要么都是恐龙。所以我们还要等好久呢。"鼻涕粗停下来，想了想，"等等，还有暴芙呢，看来只能拿她凑活一下了。"

特夫喝了一大口酒，擦了擦嘴。鼻涕粗是他最好的朋友——嘿，不然还有谁，没用的希卡普或者怪人鱼脚丝吗？但是即使是最好的朋友，也不能这样谈论暴芙。

"离暴芙远点。"酒正在他的肚子里翻腾，他有些醉了。既然他不能打希卡普，那他可以打鼻涕粗。鼻涕粗想要睡暴芙。鼻涕粗……和暴芙……这太恶心了。

"为什么？我打赌，暴芙一定很喜欢这个。"鼻涕粗露出了他的肱二头肌。

"不许这样谈论我的妹妹。"

"得了吧，我知道她没有像亚丝翠那么辣，可她也是个女孩啊，你懂了吗？"他丝毫没有看出特夫即将爆发，他的鼻孔已经在冒起了。

说暴芙不辣是个很严重的错误，因为他们实在是太像了，所以这就像是在说特夫不辣一样。"她是我的妹妹，你个混球。"他一拳打在鼻涕粗脸上。鼻涕粗将酒杯扔过来，趁机与特夫扭打在地。

特夫的眼睛被鼻涕粗打了，这让他眼冒金星。但他还是用手肘打中了鼻涕粗的鼻子，用膝盖顶住了他的肚子。这一架的声音很大，破坏的范围越来越大。在他们旁边的人们开始喊叫。

一个男人抓起了他们，将他们扔开。"趁我们还有酒喝，珍惜吧，伙计们。"一个喝醉的声音说。两人被扔到椅子边。

就当两人准备再次开打时，暴芙来到了他们面前。暴芙蹬了一眼特夫。"不是吧，你又被打了？老妈今天喝醉了，这就是说我得照顾你。你知道我有多讨厌……等会儿，"她坏笑道，"我一定要照顾你，我其实挺盼望能照顾你的。"

特夫有些不高兴。她是什么意思？她看不出他快赢了吗？如果他们继续打下去，鼻涕粗绝对会遍体鳞伤。

暴芙坐到他旁边，长长地叹了一口气。"老爸让我在这里避免你陷入麻烦。看来我今晚泡汤了。"她喝起那杯特夫喝过了的酒来。

"你不需要在这里待着。我看鱼脚丝更需要你。"

"什么？我没有……"他说。

"这就是为什么你们打架吗？吃醋了？鼻涕粗因为你喜欢鱼脚丝不喜欢他？"暴芙偷笑一声。

"我在保护你，你个傻瓜。"特夫嘟囔道。

暴芙看上去很迷茫。她看上去很傻，但是他很受伤，"那你为什么要这么做呢？"

"除了我以外，没人能说你的坏话。"他小声说。

"嗯……"暴芙看上去思考了一会儿，然后走了过去，拎起了鼻涕粗，重重地打了他的眼睛一下，把他扔到了一边。后者重重地摔在了地上。

她转身来看特夫，"好吧。看来你不值得让我再让你受点疼痛。"她粗暴地把他拉了过来，又把鼻涕粗也带了过来，蛮横的说："别这样，你的眼睛正闭着呢，如果你明天早上由于只能看到一边，在训练场里被龙弄死了可别怪我。"

"你打我！"特夫不高兴地说。

"哦，是的。你活该，谁叫你这么说的？"暴芙打开大礼堂巨大的门，把特夫拎了出去，扔进了门外冰冷的夜空里。

"你就是个女孩。"特夫指出。

"哦，那我就是个打了你的女孩，那你是什么？"这让特夫无言以对。

"我不敢相信亚丝翠结婚了。"暴芙改变话题，"我突然感觉我们长大好快，很快就要成为维京战士了。"

暴芙很少有这么多感悟。突然，有种恐惧感席卷特夫全身。"老爸还没有给你订什么合同呢吧？"

一个暴栗，不过没有那么疼了。"目前还没有，至少我不知道。"

"很好，因为我还想让你在旁边陪我，和我再打两架。"特夫承认没了暴芙他会感到孤独。

"是啊，我也很喜欢你在旁边陪我的感觉，能让我找个人揍一顿。"轻轻地把他稳住，因为后者好不容易才站稳。

没用的希卡普和亚丝翠要结婚了，不过暴芙还在他身边，和他吵架，和他打架。突然，特夫感觉世界又正常了。


	10. Chapter 10

希卡普感觉最近过的浑浑噩噩的；他一直就没有经历过多少事情，但是突然之间，他就结婚了，还藏了一只夜煞。

在他的父亲的催促的眼神下他只好伸出了一只手——亚丝翠很厌恶地顺手抓来，因为大家都在看着——帮着她开始念结婚誓言他很惊讶亚丝翠居然没有对这婚姻进行诅咒或者咒骂。结束后，亚丝翠抽回了她的手。

紧接着，希卡普深吸一口气，将剑插入桩子之中。他听到周围的人都放心地叹了口气，他很庆幸自己没有让整个部落的人为自己感到羞耻。他不管剑插了多深，反正这桩婚事从头就不是很好。

他们分享了成为夫妻后的第一杯酒，希卡普把他的锤子放在了亚丝翠的怀里。亚丝翠一直在呆坐着，想到虚构的匕首，他的头就疼了起来。

到现在为止，一切安好。希卡普在宴会上又吃又喝，亚丝翠也没有说话，她甚至没有看他一眼，她对每一个来到他们桌前的人都很狂暴。希卡普很了解她的心情。

可是紧接着宴会结束了——至少对于这对新婚夫妇来说是这样的，他们被护送到房子那里，今晚最可怕的阶段到了。

"现在，去卧室。"史图依克说。

在希卡普印象中，从一楼到卧室的台阶从未这么短过。很快，太快了，他们就到了卧室，证人们紧随其后。

希卡普有些觉得，这是人生中的一大耻辱，他永远不会让自己的孩子这么做，当然，如果他有的话。

亚丝翠毫无表情地坐到了床上。在婚纱中，她像女神一样，坐得挺直得像个雕塑。希卡普站到亚丝翠面前，将她头上的头纱摘掉，试图挡住身后的证人的窃窃私语。

有一瞬间，他们对视了一下。在她的眼中有一种恐慌，一种听天由命，一种苦涩。希卡普轻轻的把头纱放到一边。亚丝翠的头发直接披到了肩膀上，像光圈一样明亮。

奥丁啊，她真美。

亚丝翠的手攥成了拳头，在她的怀中颤抖。

就在这个时候，希卡普决定了。他转身对证人们说："要知道，这是我所能接受的你们观看的最远距离。"他希望自己的声音不要颤抖。

"什么？"史图依克说。

"有你们在这里看着，我……我做不到。"他断断续续地说，疯狂地做着手势。

"这是传统，希卡普。"史图依克怀疑地说。

"好吧…我告诉你们一个秘密，其实我不是一个喜欢遵循传统的人。"希卡普想，如果他要成为首领，这会是他的第一个要取消的仪式。"你们这样让我很紧张，我本来就够紧张了。我不……不能……"他无助地挥舞着双臂。

到了明天，整个博克岛都会散布着希卡普在证人面前的没能展示的消息。但至少，亚丝翠眼中的东西会消失。

再说了，他太紧张了，而且亚丝翠显得遥不可及。他还没有准备好。如果证人待在这里，他害怕自己会出丑，亚丝翠也会。第二天，消息会传播得很快。这是不会发生的。他双手环抱胸前，坚决地看着他的父亲。

证人们都开始窃窃私语，史图依克看上去很愤怒。

"但我们必须确定这婚姻是合法的。我们得保证她是一个处女。"一个证人说。

"她就是处女。"希卡普说。他的父亲已经告诉过他婚礼之夜会发生什么，他会怎样伤害亚丝翠，会出现血。血。嘿，他可以利用这一点。"你们……可以明天早上拿到证据。你知道的……皮毛上的血或者什么的。"他很不好意思地说出口来。

出现了更多的窃窃私语声。这是一个传统，但希卡普已经很隐晦地说的很明白……他不会让其他人看着他展示。那现在他们该做什么？

"我们得确定你不会伤到亚丝翠。"亚丝翠的母亲说。

"我很确定亚丝翠不会让我伤到她的。"有很多人小声地同意这一点。是啊，这是亚丝翠，那是希卡普。事实上，希卡普可能会是受伤的那一方。

有一会儿，证人们不知道该如何是好，他们都看向史图依克。史图依克叹了一口气。"好吧，咱们走吧，留给这两个人来……来……来那什么。"他让所有人离开了房间。希卡普关上了门，在门后听着脚步声，确保所有人都走了。他长处一口气，跌坐在地上。

哇。这真的管用。

"咱们快点搞定这一切吧。"亚丝翠没有看他，冷漠地说。

"亚丝翠，我知道你不想这样。"希卡普发现自己不看着亚丝翠的时候对她说话不会结巴。

"我有选择吗？"亚丝翠说。"不管怎么样，明天早上他们还会回来看……证据。"她挤出最后一个词。

"会有的。我说的是，证据。"希卡普拔出自己的刀。在亚丝翠怀疑的注视下，他割伤了胳膊后面没有人注意的地方。血一滴一滴的掉到皮毛上。

"我今晚会睡在这里。"他告诉亚丝翠，从床上抓来一把毛毯，放到了房间的角落里。"你可以睡在床上。"希卡普觉得自己应该说些什么。什么都行。但他太累了，于是他没有说话，脸朝墙的躺下了。

也许亚丝翠会说些什么的。

他只听到了亚丝翠动了动，吹灭蜡烛，睡进那张超大的床的声音。但她没有说话。过了一会儿，他放弃了等待。

他的梦想实现了，他和亚丝翠已经结婚了。这个心愿既实现了，也没有实现，对于一个心愿来说实在是太糟糕了。

他现在该怎么做？

他真希望当初换一个梦想。


	11. Chapter 11

亚丝翠今天醒来的方式正如自己往常不是睡在自己床上时的方式一样。她的警惕性就像在弦上的箭一样。

她在希卡普的房间里。所以这不只是一个噩梦，那些皮毛甚至都有一些他的气味。这……并不是很糟糕。希卡普是少数一周至少洗一回澡的人中的一个，也许这是因为他在铁匠铺工作。所以他闻上去总是像肥皂。

希卡普不像鼻涕粗一样蠢，不像特夫那样臭，也不像鱼脚丝那样从早到晚卖弄知识。也许她剩下的婚姻生活一点都不会痛苦。

他很善良。她记得昨天晚上他为自己所做的，捍卫她的尊严，刺伤自己的胳膊。她慢慢坐起来，向下看那些皮毛。血迹的确出现了。

暴芙是对的。至少希卡普很得体，她从未期盼过他变得体贴。现在，不知道为什么，她头脑中的担忧已经无影无踪了。

希卡普蜷缩在角落里，依旧在睡觉，他不打呼噜；又一点好处。

房间很宽敞，有希卡普的工作台，书架，还有专门给她新做的桌子和梳妆台。书架是半满的，留了一半给她用。在墙上有几个钩子，给她用来挂武器。毕竟希卡普肯定是没有武器挂上去的。

他的工作台上放满了她从未见过的东西的草图，长得像弓箭的武器，像刀片的机器。台子上有很多纸条和小样品。墙上还有很多草图，还配有标签和解释：一个能让水手更好的控制船帆的装置；一个可以伸缩的梯子；剩下的都是速写，是博克岛的各处场景和人。亚丝翠认出了悬崖，港口，希卡普家的房子，还有一些是孩子们玩耍的速写。

他干的也不错。亚丝翠承认。

她离开了床，梳了梳头发，用锐利的眼光看了一眼希卡普后换好了衣服。然后她走向蜷缩在角落里的毛毯下的男孩。

当阿道克夫人的第一天。

她踢了踢他的脚。"起床，早上了。"

"什……什么？我……"希卡普眨了眨眼，"啊！"他蹦了起来。

"怎么了？"亚丝翠懊恼地问。

"啊。"他痛苦的捂着脑袋刚撞上墙的地方。"我只是不习惯有人这样叫早。"

"动起来，"亚丝翠毫不客气地摇晃了一下希卡普，"我们还要参加那个什么晨礼，然后又是屠龙训练。"说到晨礼，希卡普还会为她准备些什么吗？毕竟他们昨晚什么都没有做，亚丝翠也知道自己也不值得接受。

"好的，好的。不然又得让我爸等着了。我打赌他都等不及赶紧去冥界之门了。"希卡普挖苦地说。

他们展示了皮毛上的血迹，然后亚丝翠编造了了一个梦，对大家阐述，告诉家长们她梦到他们会有四个孩子，婚姻中充满了惊喜。家长们看上去很满意。不过希卡普还是给了她一个难以置信的眼神，她居然没想捉弄他。

晨礼到了。

亚丝翠努力使自己不对装满珍稀的石头与金币的木箱感到惊讶，她看到那些精良的武器和盾牌后更惊讶了。在她的晨礼中有一种运气，更不用说这些还都是她的了。她知道那两倍的嫁妆包括这些东西，还有史图依克提供的山边的那块领地，这些都是贺芙森家的了。

她无话可说了，她的家长也无话可说了，就连她的弟弟们都无话可说了。贺芙森家从岛上最穷的家庭之一变成了最富裕的家庭之一。

她真的值这么多吗？

她也没时间再去想她刚刚获得的那些财富了。人们都到码头边去告别战士们。亚丝翠很不舒服地站在希卡普身边，看着村民们说再见。孩子们拥抱父母；妻子们拥抱丈夫。

希卡普和史图依克站在甲板上，谁都没有看对方。

"我会回来的，也许吧。"史图依克对他的儿子说。

"那我就会在这里呆着等你的，"希卡普用一种特殊的音调回答，"也许吧。"

亚丝翠看到戈博翻了个白眼走了过去，拍了拍史图依克的肩膀。

"希卡普希望你知道他会想你的，他希望你能找到那些龙的老巢，并消灭他们，不要再把你的怨气发泄到每一个人身上，也就是我这个可怜的老戈博。"

他又看向希卡普。"史图依克想告诉你她会一直想着你的，所以你要刻苦训练，别在家里开派对，他会努力不被海蛇或者龙吃掉的。"戈博耸了耸肩，"但如果他被吃掉了，那好吧，那也没有然后了。"

"我们是维京人，这是职业风险。"史图依克说。

"我们是维京人，这是职业风险。"戈博激动地附和道。

"嘿，那是我的台词。"史图依克推了戈博一下，向船走去。

"抱歉。"戈博举起胳膊。

"史图依克，一路平安。"这是亚丝翠唯一能想到的话。

"照顾好彼此。"他对两人说，然后又对戈博说，"希望我回来的时候，他们四肢完好。"

"还没丢呢。"戈博热情地回答。

亚丝翠站在希卡普旁边，目送船只远去。她突然对希卡普父子感到遗憾，他们都爱对方，可是却不知道如何表达。

"好吧，咱们回去进行屠龙训练吧。"戈博拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，差点要让他头朝前地栽进海里。


	12. Chapter 12

那个晚上，一伙儿人在去大礼堂的路上遇到了希卡普。亚丝翠径直向前走去，一个字也没说。暴芙本身想要展现出幸灾乐祸的表情——嘿，看到希卡普然后讥笑他是他们的条件反射——但是看到希卡普回头看亚丝翠的眼神，便犹豫了。

她下一秒就被吓倒了。奥丁啊，她是屈服了吗？为希卡普感觉到抱歉？

"嘿，表兄，听说你昨天晚上在证人们面前认怂了。"鼻涕粗大声地说。

暴芙停了下来。"等会儿，我要听一听这件事。"她咯咯笑道。

希卡普只是站在台阶上，一言不发，只是脸红的看着讥笑的鼻涕粗，后者继续说，"所以我猜现在亚丝翠更讨厌你了，怪不得她像看到瘟疫一样躲着你！"

"亚丝翠可以做她想做的事。"希卡普紧张的说。

"理论上来说，这并不能表明希卡普没有……"鱼脚丝开始说话。

"真谢谢你，鱼脚丝，但还是别说完了。"希卡普畏缩道。

特夫和鼻涕粗爆出笑声。"哦，奥丁啊，你真的没有。你就不能'行动起来'吗，嗯？还是你太小了？天啊，我真为和你是亲戚感到羞辱！"鼻涕粗笑出了眼泪，"你真软弱，"他向前站一步，"你不值得拥有亚丝翠。"

"我知道我不值得。"希卡普静静的说，然后又一言不发地离开了。

暴芙赶走了特夫，然后直奔大礼堂。冲进去之后，她迅速地占据了亚丝翠旁边的那个座位。看到她的朋友的头发的样子和她现在的外貌的变化依旧让她大吃一惊，但是从她身上依旧散发着那种她拿起斧头时的气势。亚丝翠依旧是亚丝翠。

"那么，昨晚过的怎么样？"她直接问出来，拐弯抹角一直不是自己的作风。"那些男孩正在嘲笑希卡普昨晚在证人们面前认怂。"

她看见亚丝翠的眼中有什么东西一闪而过。是羞辱？愤怒？或许是两者各有一点。"他们没有权利这么说。希卡普说了些什么？"

暴芙耸了耸肩。"他一言不发地离开了。那么，昨晚到底发生了什么？"

亚丝翠犹豫了。她紧张地看了看周围，害怕被偷听。"你会保守秘密吗？"她悄声说。

"当然。"暴芙说。亚丝翠严肃地盯着她。"包括你的哥哥？"

暴芙傻笑一声。"肯定的。来吧，说吧。"

好吧，"亚丝翠深呼吸，"希卡普昨晚没有碰我。"

只有在这种情况下，暴芙才会希望自己的脑袋能够转快些。她到底应该如何对付这样的答案？"哦，"她快速地眨了几下眼睛，"你是说……他……真的……不行？"

"不是的，"亚丝翠急忙说，脸红了，"他只是……他看的出我不想这么做，所以他没有强迫我。"

哦。哦。暴芙不知道该想什么。那让希卡普显得体贴了吗？还是让他更耸了？"这……他这样挺好的。不过，那你怎么躲过搜查的？"她狐疑地问。

"希卡普把证人们都支走了，告诉她们他不能……你知道的……在这么多人的注视下做。然后他割伤了自己，把血滴到了皮毛上。他们今天早上查的时候，以为血是我的……"亚丝翠绝对害羞了，她的脸彻底从粉变成了红。

"他挺聪明的啊。"这是她唯一能想到的。

男孩的出现打断了她们；鼻涕粗大摇大摆地走了过来；特夫在嬉皮笑脸；鱼脚丝看上去在神游。

"亚丝翠，我的表哥昨晚到底怎么样？"鼻涕粗嘲笑道，"我希望他不要太令人失望。"

只有了解亚丝翠的暴芙一个人看到了亚丝翠眼中的愤怒。她站了起来，用杯子敲击桌面，给了暴芙一个"将计就计"的眼神。

"不。事实上，希卡普昨晚很令人吃惊，他超出了我的预料。"亚丝翠的声音足以让大礼堂里所有的人听到。

鼻涕粗看上去像个鱼头，瞪大了眼睛，惊叹了一声。暴芙翻了翻眼珠，"你们这些人真可悲。"暴芙人生中第二次把鱼脚丝拉了过来，按到她旁边。"至少你很正常。坐在这里，别跟我说话。"她瞪了鱼脚丝一眼，伸出手去拿了一个盘子。

希卡普……好吧，至少她有一件事说对了，他很正常。有时候，这意味着很多。


	13. Chapter 13

无牙很吸引人。好吧，夜煞是很吓人，但自从希卡普话了一个下午的时间试图和他做朋友之后，恐怖夜煞就变成了吸引力强大无牙。

无牙的瞳孔似乎可以任意伸缩；希卡普发现瞳孔放大意味着这条龙很开心，没有察觉到威胁；它的副作用就是让无牙像小狗一样做出可怜的眼神让人怜爱。无牙也对希卡普很好奇，还常常学着希卡普的样子。

无牙还把反刍的鱼看作友谊的象征。而且很明显，吃掉他提供的反刍的鱼是正当的礼节。

自从听戈博说"无法飞翔的龙不是活龙"之后，希卡普决定帮助他的朋友重新飞起来。

帮助无牙重新飞起来是个激动人心的计划。他在无牙身上看到了其他龙没有的垂直升空飞行技术。它的尾翼似乎能够控制方向，并为他保持平衡。为他设计一副新尾翼也是很激动人心的。他从未如此希望挑战他的生活。

哦对了，无牙还讨厌鳝鱼。

在这段时间里希卡普也忘记了他是个已婚人士。

尽管他脑袋里有一个念头想要和亚丝翠分享这些。

嘿，亚丝翠。我在离家不到一个小时的路程的山洞里藏了一只夜煞。是的，这样说会很完美的。这样他的脑袋就会丢了，无牙的脑袋也会丢了的。

这就跟他从未结婚一样，唯一的不同点就是亚丝翠现在睡在他的房间，在他的床上，而他只能睡地板。由于希卡普回来的晚，每次回来亚丝翠都已经睡着了。而到了早上，当希卡普醒来的时候，她仍在睡觉，他们永远没有机会说话。

这就感觉他们在相互躲着一样；或者只是希卡普一个人在躲着亚丝翠。

在得到对方的信任之后，无牙渐渐地变成了一个很棒的朋友。他是个很好的聆听者，也经常表达自己的意见。比如说：

"嘿，无牙，你知道我上周结婚了吗？"

一阵咕噜声，一阵眨眼。

"不用装作这么惊讶，我很受女孩欢迎的。"

一阵不相信的哼声与偷笑传来。

"感谢为我增强自信心投票，给你一条鱼。"

又是一阵激动的脚步声和吞食声。

嘿，他们在交流呢。这可是希卡普和别人从未做到过的。

下一件事情就是飞行课，希卡普希望一切都会安好。

但无论你有没有藏一只夜煞，日常生活都得继续下去。

"今天的训练内容是团队合作。"戈博打开了一个笼子，里面释放出的烟笼罩全场。

他们这一次的任务是找到双头龙会喷火的头，把水往他脑袋上丢。那听上去不难。但希卡普现在很确定无论课程有多么简单，他肯定都会搞砸。所以为了避免出现伤亡，他决定带一些别的东西——不是那一桶水——进训练场。

和他一队的是鱼脚丝，他又在炫耀自己的学识。"你能停下来吗？"希卡普问。

他能够听到其他在烟雾里的人的谈话。

"无论那只龙露出哪一个头……我都会……"

"在那里！"

"嘿！是我们，蠢货！"

"你们的屁股越来越大了……"

其他四个人开始了一场大战，鱼脚丝和希卡普本能地背靠背。从烟雾中发出了一声惨叫。那听上去像是特夫。难道特夫出了什么事吗？

紧接着又出现了更多的惨叫声。

特夫没事，这一点可以根据他飞奔的速度与惨叫声判断出来。"嗷！我好疼！我真的好疼！"

双头龙的一个头从烟雾中探出来，鱼脚丝大叫一声，用水泼去，只是发现——

"搞错头了。"鱼脚丝尖叫着从绿色气体中逃出。其他人默默地看着。

"就是现在！希卡普！"戈博喊道。

就是现在。今天他有可能成为班上的第一名，他扔出了水桶。水毫无作用地撒在了地上。

哦，太棒了。只有一个办法终结这一切。他必须作弊。

毕竟，所有的龙都是怕鳝鱼的。双头龙也不例外。

双头龙的视线范围内出现了鳝鱼，他迅雷不及掩耳地逃回了笼子里，紧随其后的是希卡普扔进去的鳝鱼。希卡普默默地关上笼子的门，心想等什么时候把那条鳝鱼取回来。"想想你们都做了些什么。"他对龙说，关上了笼子，转身看着呆住的所有人。

这实在是太可喜了。这可能是大家第一次不因为他搞砸了而瞪着他。这是自从婚礼之夜以来，亚丝翠第一次正眼看他，尽管是一脸困扰。

"我们完事了吗？"希卡普激动地喊道，"因为我还有事……嗯。好吧，明天见。"开溜。

尽管没有人跟着他，但他还是选择偷偷摸摸地去铁匠铺，以防万一。如果他要给无牙弄一个好尾翼，他就得离开所有人，不让他们看到他在铁匠铺的工作。战士们全部出海了，没有人会要武器，而且戈博也很少在那里，这是大好时机。

他回到了铁匠铺，戴上了他的护具。和明显，由于和无牙做了朋友，他当上了班里的第一名。这是第一次他如此，如此自我感觉良好。

也许他应该多跟无牙学一学。

他从铁匠铺向窗外看去，他只能看到山坡上自己的家。他的欢腾的心中有了一点苦闷。

亚丝翠在哪里呢？她想过来找他吗？

他很怀疑这一点，于是他瞬间打消了这个念头。她肯定又在哪里加倍练习。因为这是她头一次不是班上的第一名。

唉，他多希望能够和亚丝翠分享这一切啊。


	14. Chapter 14

亚丝翠正在森林中训练，一次又一次将斧头扔向树干。她同时也正在想着希卡普今天的表现。

他是怎么做到吓跑那只双头龙的？前一秒，她的内心是恐慌的，以为他要被咬成两半，使她结婚第一周就成为寡妇，后一秒却把它吓跑了，就像他得了一些什么致命的传染病一样？

有什么事情不太对劲。她也许不会和希卡普说话，但她至少能了解他出了些什么事。

希卡普在试图隐瞒着什么。

但是他告诉了他的妻子吗？不。他抛下了他们所有人，让他们兴奋地谈论着他是如何成功的。最丢脸的是，身为他的妻子，她却不比其他人知道的多多少。

她愤叹一声，用斧头扔向了另一棵树。

"果然是我的女儿，像往常一样在破坏这些树木。"一个高兴的声音说。

亚丝翠回顾四周，看到了坐在轮椅上的父亲。"你的技术提高多了。"

"还不够。"亚丝翠取回斧头，走向父亲。"爸，你不应该独自出来的。"

他有些嘲讽地笑了，用强壮如山的双手推动着轮椅的轮子。不过这也是他第一次自己坐着轮椅来树林子里找她。"我能照顾好自己的，亚丝翠！"他半开玩笑地说。

他曾经在亚丝翠的眼中是一个伟大的战士，一座山。但现在他却半身不遂了。亚丝翠知道，他对于武器还向往常一样趁手，但是她忍不住还是为他感到担心。

"爸，你为什么要来？"她把父亲往村子那边推，因为那里安全一些。她的父亲和往常相比有些不同，但亚丝翠看不出来不同在哪里。

"来见我的女儿。"他高兴地说。"问一问为什么她会在山上苦练，而不是在她母亲的厨房，吐槽他的丈夫在训练时的行为。"

啊，那个啊，真有趣。她爸总喜欢把话题瞄准到那些其他人不想谈的事情上。"希卡普啥都没做。"

"这就是你的看法？徒手把双头龙赶回笼子，这叫啥也没做？如果这就叫啥也没做的话，什么叫作做了？"

好吧，他们的谈话总是谈到这里就结束的。

"他没有……他不……啊！"亚丝翠摇了摇头。"我不知道发生了什么，但绝不像你想的那样！他几乎害得我们都死了！即使他那么努力训练，他也不可能提升的这么快。绝对有问题！"

她的父亲沉默了一会儿。亚丝翠心想，这很不好。她紧绷着身体。

"所以你在这里发泄的原因是你嫉妒希卡普得了第一，还是因为他向你隐瞒了什么？"

"都不是！"事实上，都是。但打死她她都不会承认的。

她的父亲完全没有理会她的回答，一脸好奇的望着她。"难道当希卡普终于做了正确的事情时，很难令人高兴吗？他今天肯定特别开心。为他感到高兴应该不难的，亚丝翠。你是他的妻子。"他嗔怪道。

一种羞愧感爬上了她的脖子。"我知道……我只是……"她慢慢地说，"我觉得我不会特别生气的，如果他做了特别……很明显，就像用锤子或者什么敲打龙一样。他今天所做的事情……有些不可能。他曾经……做了许多错事。我不知道。他了解什么，但他不愿意告诉我。"

"他为什么要告诉你？"她的父亲耐心地问。

"我是他的妻子。"亚丝翠认为这是很明显的。

"而你因为他是你的丈夫，就把一切都告诉他吗？"

"可是……我又不是唯一一个保守秘密的人……"

她的父亲叹气道，"亚丝翠，亲爱的。希卡普不知道该如何告诉别人任何事情。没有人听他说话，所以他没有说出来的习惯。"

"真的吗？"亚丝翠冷冷的说，"真好玩，我以为通常我们是在想办法让他闭嘴呢。"

"他说话没有问题，他的舌头也没有问题。但是他不倾诉，亚丝翠。"

不管怎么样，区别在哪里？"我该做什么？"

"跟他说话。问他。表现出你在倾听。"她的父亲建议。

"当然，我能做到。"亚丝翠说，她可没有问问题的意向。如果希卡普想告诉她什么，他会追着去告诉她的。

她的父亲叹了口气，这种叹气经常在他看穿亚丝翠的谎言时出现。也许是因为他当了太久的旁观者，看着，等着；他总是那么耐心，看得见亚丝翠不希望别人看见的东西。

"这桩婚事不能怪罪于希卡普，亚丝翠。那个男孩什么能配得上这桩婚事的事情都没做。"

抵赖是没有用的。她的父亲知道一切：怪罪于希卡普很容易，因为他一直在场，是一个明显的目标。但他也不想娶她，不是吗？他作为新郎，他的父亲貌似没有听过他的任何意见。但是他什么也没有抱怨。亚丝翠必须承认希卡普处理的更好。

但希卡普的确喜欢她，不是吗？他在自己身边的时候总是口吃，她知道是自己让他感到紧张。也可能是他害怕她，就像暴芙所说。他从不像鼻涕粗那样，他只是脸红起来，尽快离开。

还是……他真的喜欢她？

奥丁啊，我疯了吧。她不喜欢希卡普，但她也不喜欢希卡普不喜欢她的感觉。她实在是太可怕了。

"希卡普很好的，亚丝翠。我总是很喜欢他。他让我想起了自己。"她父亲说。

她瞪着父亲。"什么？怎么会呢！"她父亲怎能把自己与希卡普相比呢？希卡普是个捣蛋鬼！而她的父亲是个伟大的战士！他把自己所有的东西都奉献给了村子！"希卡普一点也不像你！"

"亲爱的，耐心一点，你就会看出来的。"他们已经走到了村子的边缘。她的父亲拍了拍亚丝翠的胳膊。"我从这里就可以自己走了。回去训练吧，孩子。这样你也会了解，我们答应这桩婚事不是为了金钱或者土地，虽然史图依克提出的条件很诱人，这一点我必须承认。我们答应是因为新郎是希卡普，没有人比他更适合你了。"

亚丝翠惊恐地看着他；她的父亲是脑子坏了吗？

他高兴地挥了挥手，将自己向家推进。当亚丝翠的目光看过去时，她觉得有些不同。

她向前站了一步。"爸，什么？那是……"她瞪着轮椅，"在轮椅上的是额外的轮子吗！而且……更小了？"她从未见过四轮的轮椅。

"终于发现了，嗯？我的新女婿是个天才！他给我造了这个，以让我活动更方便！"他对待轮椅像是对待宠物一般。"它很小，所以很轻，方便控制。看看这个！"他指向一个把手，那个把手似乎连接着小轮子。

"那是……"

"控制把手！"她的父亲激动地说，"我这样扳开它……"他把把手向左旋转，轮椅的前轮也跟着。"看到了吗？这让我急转弯的时候更方便了。"

控制把手？这太……罕见了。那么……怪异。太……像希卡普的风格了。希卡普注意到了她父亲的困难，想办法解决了问题。也只有希卡普。

她看着父亲，心中油然生起一种从未有过的感觉。

那天晚上她久久未睡，等着希卡普回来。她应该对他说些什么；什么都行。但当希卡普的脚步声出现在楼梯口时，她发现自己什么都说不出来。门打开了，就在这一刻，她选择了睡觉。

希卡普的脚步停在了床边，他轻轻地把毛毯盖到了亚丝翠身上。希卡普轻叹一声，脚步声逐渐偏向角落。

亚丝翠那天晚上也没怎么睡。那种从未有过的感觉一直停留在胸口里。


	15. Chapter 15

希卡普打败葛伦科的动作看上去像是轻松一击。但鱼脚丝知道这几乎不可能。葛伦科的皮跟铁做的差不多，再想想以希卡普的体重和他离葛伦科的距离，根本就不可能。鱼脚丝做了各种计算以证实这一点。

但问题在于，无论他跟谁解释，他们都像是听不懂一样。鱼脚丝也不理解：经典力学有什么难度？

不管怎么说，既然不是希卡普做到的，那肯定是其他东西让葛伦科逃跑了。也许是特夫无脑地做到的，只是看上去很像希卡普做到的。这只是个巧合。

但这不是。鱼脚丝清楚地看见希卡普丢掉了他的武器，葛伦科正在向他冲来，他不在葛伦科的盲区内。然后希卡普举手去摸龙的脖子，那条龙便屈服了，在亚丝翠把斧子挥上来之前，它就软绵绵地倒下了。

于是鱼脚丝又提出了新的理论。希卡普碰到了龙的弱点。不过就算是这样，在实战中，这也是很难操作的。

另外，在希卡普对付极度恐惧的时候，他根本都没有碰上他。这回鱼脚丝百思不得其解。

"我们应该叫他铁腕希卡普！"鼻涕粗大声地说。

他们正在大礼堂吃晚餐。像以往一样，希卡普不在。从亚丝翠难以置信而又很生气的反应可以看出，她也不知道希卡普在哪里。每个人都认为希卡普在刻苦训练，但鱼脚丝也有个理论：他在努力探索龙的秘密。鱼脚丝知道这些秘密会很有价值，这是唯一的解释。

"准确地说，他甚至都没有打中那条龙。"暴芙指出。

"他都没有碰到他。"亚丝翠忿忿地说。

"是啊，可是那条龙跑开了，就像希卡普很危险一样。"特夫说，眼中充满了狂热的崇拜。

"危险的希卡普！"鼻涕粗举起酒杯，仿佛要为希卡普敬酒一般。

这很好笑。几天前，鼻涕粗还在抓住每一个机会嘲笑希卡普。但现在希卡普变成了一名伟大的屠龙者，鼻涕粗简直等不及吹捧他的功名。

鱼脚丝本以为希卡普会成为一个像鼻涕粗那样的人，可他没有。这能够说明希卡普到底是怎么样的人。

他很庆幸自己从未嘲笑过希卡普。

"哦，天啊，希卡普又不危险，他一点没变。"亚丝翠强硬的回答，"他只是……在隐瞒些什么。"

"那么，我倒是想知道他在隐瞒什么，连你都不告诉。也许你可以去问他，然后我们都能够成为更好的屠龙者了。"鱼脚丝看着她。亚丝翠冷冷地回瞪他一眼。

"希卡普没有告诉你？可是你们两个每天晚上都待在一起！不过你们每天晚上都在做什么……"特芙还没说完，鼻涕粗就开话了："别说出来！我不想知道！"

有一瞬间，亚丝翠想要同时揍特芙和鼻涕粗，但他们都在桌子的另一端，实在是太远了。"管好你的嘴巴。"她有些脸红。暴芙开始向她抛眼神。亚丝翠一言不发地离开了桌子，又恶狠狠地看了鱼脚丝一眼。

"干的真棒，特夫，现在我得想像我的表兄和……真感谢你。"鼻涕粗拍了拍特夫的肩膀。

而暴芙则抱怨在了鱼脚丝身上。"真厉害，木脑袋。"

鱼脚丝永远不会知道特夫和暴芙是从哪里想到这么多称呼的。"我做什么了？"他迷茫地说。

"你说话了。我一直以为你很聪明。"暴芙又看了看在地上扭打的特夫和鼻涕粗，"男孩都是混蛋，蠢货。

"你要去哪里？"鱼脚丝看到暴芙给了他一个恶狠狠的眼神，脱口而出。

"别！等会儿！我都做了什么？"他跑向暴芙。几周之前他从未敢这样对她说过话，但自从那次谈话之后，鱼脚丝就一直把她看作朋友。

暴芙转过来，用手捅他的胸口。"你认为亚丝翠肯定知道希卡普在干什么。"

"这不合理吗？"鱼脚丝为自己辩护，"他们结婚了！"

"笨蛋。"暴芙说。

"那我怎么会知道希卡普没有告诉亚丝翠呢？"

"所以说你们男孩都是蠢货嘛。"

"那你就不能告诉我为什么你这么生气吗？"鱼脚丝也有些生气了。

"啊，好吧，我来吐苦水了。亚丝翠因为这件事已经对希卡普很生气了，然后你又把这件事告诉了所有人，现在亚丝翠是又尴尬又生气。"

这有点道理。他想。"那如果她这么想知道，她为什么不自己去问呢？"

"你们男孩真是无法理解我们。"暴芙的眼神中有一半的失望，有一半的可怜。

"我从未接触过一个女孩。"鱼脚丝自认为很有道理。

暴芙长叹一口气，像拍三岁小孩子一样拍了拍鱼脚斯，"她没有问是因为希卡普本来就应该主动告诉她。这是原则。这是尊严的问题。"

原则？尊严？原则和尊严和这么一个简单的小问题有什么关系？难道对希卡普说，"希卡普，我想知道你是怎么击退那些龙的，你能告诉我吗？"就那么难说出口吗？他们应该把女生放在龙族谱系里面，再加新的一个目，在神秘纲之下。

"也许希卡普根本就不知道亚丝翠想知道。"他试探道。

暴芙只是看着他，总结道。"也许是吧，男孩都很无脑。"


	16. Chapter 16

"你要知道，伙计，当我们做飞行测试的时候，我真的得需要一些用具在身边。"希卡普正在把无牙往村子的方向拖去。他不太确定无牙的吼声算不算是一种回复，因为无牙正在被一团绿色的雾气所吸引。

飞行训练一直一切安好，直到他们遭遇了大风，导致绳子断了。他们降落之后，希卡普不得不在天亮之前，再去铁匠铺拿自己的用具。

无牙对身边新奇的事物感到兴奋，用鼻子拱着一切。他可能从未从地面上看一个维京村子，所以这可以被原谅，尽管他制造的噪音让希卡普很担心。他只好不断告诉自己一切安好。

"伙计，这条小路一直通向米尔杜家。他的态度和作为连最蛮横地维京人也受不了。你别想往那边走。哦你听见我说话了吗？我说永远不要过去。相信我，村子里我是最爱你的人。"

无牙轻轻地顶了希卡普一下，这几乎让他一路滚下山坡。

他们现在在村子边缘了。无牙更加感兴趣，将希卡普拖向一座房子。希卡普紧紧抓住绳子。"不！那时娜可的家，她还有两个孩子。相信我，没有什么比想保护孩子的母亲更可怕的了。"

无牙看上去在叹气。伙计，让我玩一玩嘛。希卡普直接无视他，把他拽入一个小巷子，正好躲过了守夜人。

"嘿希卡普！你屠龙表现不错啊！"

"是啊。事实上，我还在……训练。"希卡普希望自己看上去很正常。"替我向大嘴问好。"看见守夜人离开，他叹了一口气。"好险啊。"

无牙才不管呢。这里有太多新奇的东西和气味了。他两次把脑袋卡在了水桶里，三次被希卡普从别人家的窗户边拉开。

"哦，等会儿！放开那个轮子！天啊，伙计……你为啥不把整个村子都叫醒呢！啊，感谢奥丁。"他把无牙塞进了铁匠铺。"终于到了。"他拿起了一把刀——这可以测试无牙是否信任他。"现在别动。"

无牙饶有兴趣地看着他。"下次你最好让我带上刀，伙计。"他再也不想把无牙带进村子里了，太难控制无牙了。

"希卡普？"有人喊道，"你在里面吗？"

"哦不好，"希卡普把无牙推向一边，"安静！"他悄声说，打开了窗户。

"亚丝翠！你好啊亚丝翠，你好啊，你好啊。"

他的妻子站在铁匠铺门口瞪着他。一只羊在某处咩咩叫，希卡普希望无牙不要掉链子。

"我向来不管别人做什么，但你最近很怪异。"亚丝翠告诉他。这是亚丝翠一周内对他说过的最长的句子。

无牙正在乱动，努力挣脱绳子。希卡普只能努力挡着窗户，无力地对亚丝翠傻笑，心中却在尖叫：不要啊！不要啊！

如果说有人能注意到的话，那肯定就是亚丝翠。上帝肯定都很讨厌希卡普。

"好吧，真奇怪。"亚丝翠说。

就是这个时候，无牙决定去管一管那只羊了，他开始把希卡普从窗户变上扯开。希卡普一点也不管亚丝翠会怎么反应，匍匐到了无牙身上，悄声说："咱们走，就是现在！"

随着无牙起飞，希卡普向回看亚丝翠孤独的站在窗口的身影。"哦天啊，无牙，我觉得我刚才违反了婚姻条例。"

无牙一点也不关心，开始寻找那只羊。

亚丝翠一直没找到希卡普。她其实并不关心希卡普，但现在他们是夫妻了，他不能像这样逃离她。

当她找到他的时候，他很让她感到下不了台。

亚丝翠拒绝承认她很受伤。希卡普并未让她受伤，她也不喜欢他。她其实更喜欢希卡普躲着她。哦是的，她因此不但很丢脸，还很愤怒。

希卡普不再加上，不在大礼堂。经过搜索后，亚丝翠认为他不在村子里。他会去哪里呢？这么黑，他肯定在附近。亚丝翠很怀疑希卡普不会是去拜访米尔杜了吧。

那就只剩下训练场了。

过去的希卡普绝对不会去那里的，但现在她不确定了。突然她有了想法。也许希卡普一直偷偷在训练场里训练！这能够解释他现在为什么那么在行。也许吧。

她特别怀疑希卡普是不是现在就在训练。

想到这里，她立刻前往训练场。

当然，训练场有守卫。两个人站在训练场大门两侧，确保龙不会逃出来。不过由于现在防护很好，没人把这工作当真，两个守卫正在坐着玩一种树棍游戏，等待换班。

他们看到亚丝翠后，目送她进门，确保她不会把龙放出笼子——除非她想死。

希卡普不在训练场。

训练场很安静，龙都缩在笼子里，寂静无声。她看见训练场，突然感觉到自己的渺小和孤独。

石墙上仍然有致命纳德的火焰痕迹，致命纳德的火焰温度是龙里面最高的。墙上还有一些致命纳德的尾刺。

希卡普不知如何制服了他。

他是怎么做到的？为什么他不告诉她？

她和希卡普有好久没说话了。她只能在希卡普还在睡觉的时候看到他。他甚至不在大礼堂吃饭了，他似乎就是刻意在躲着她。

她曾经习惯疏远他，可是为什么她自己被疏远的时候感觉很不好呢？

她举起手，触摸致命纳德的尾刺。私下里，她认为致命纳德是她见过最漂亮的龙。他又快，火焰温度又高。只是可惜他们和龙是仇敌。

如果有一个平行宇宙，维京人与龙和平共处，亚丝翠觉得自己会很喜欢致命纳德的。不经意间，她的手紧握尾刺，一根小刺让她立刻放手了。

在微弱的光下，她看见自己的手在流血，暗骂一声。


	17. Chapter 17

"嗷！"特夫叫道。

"闭嘴，你个大婴儿。这只是一道切口。"暴芙正在揭开包扎在他手上的布。"谁叫你趁老妈不在，跟鼻涕粗打架去了。"

"我是维京人，我们永远都在打架！不然你怎么训练自己？"特夫又疼得喊出了一声。

双胞胎的母亲是村子里的医生，暴芙也是跟着她学会了基本的医疗术。特夫必须承认，他的妹妹的确很在行。她经常训练，对象就是他。现在如果她能学会不再折磨病人，就完美了。

随着他痛苦的喊叫，暴芙终于把布取了下来，研究伤口。"嗯…看上去很深。也许我应该给你缝一下。"她坏笑道。

"呵呵。我十岁的时候就知道这个把戏不管用了。我很清楚我不需要缝针。"他大口吞气。他妹妹的眼中闪过一丝狡猾。

"你不了解的，你也不能确定。"暴芙举起一个很粗的针管。

特夫很希望母亲在这里。

当有人大声敲门的时候，她如释重负地叹了口气。暴芙由于自己的乐趣被打断而很不耐烦。"最好是有人要死了。"她打开门。

"亚丝翠？"她惊讶地说。特夫虽然伤口还在流血，但他还是站了起来。虽然能见到亚丝翠是很正常的，但他从未如此希望见到她。

"某些人可能要死了。"亚丝翠冷冷地说。

"你把希卡普打残了？他得了脑震荡？"暴芙的胳膊在胸前交叉。

"不，我说的是我。"亚丝翠语气没有什么改变。她伸出手给暴芙看，她的手上有血，而且还在滴下来。暴芙把她的手放在灯光下好好看。

"呃，"特夫问，"为什么你的手绿了？"

"我被致命纳德的尾刺刺到了。"亚丝翠翻了个白眼，问暴芙，"我会死吗？"她淡淡地说。

暴芙已经拿出了她母亲的急救箱。"你是撞上了一只纳德吗？"

"不，我在训练场里。我被今天早上叮在墙上的刺刺到了。"

暴芙让亚丝翠坐下来。"点亮另一个蜡烛，特夫。"她连看都没有看一眼。只有这种时候，特夫才会让他妹妹呵斥来呵斥去。他会找个理由揍她的。

他一点也没有抱怨。

"你感觉怎么样？麻木？头晕？"致命纳德的尾刺如果刺到人，毒素会流入体内，人很快就会感觉到麻木。

"不。只是有些恶心。"

"那你就不会死。这毒药已经很久了，你只会在身体里吸收一点点。但今晚你会感觉很糟糕，也许明天也会。"

果然，暴芙很擅长这些。尽管特夫更在意他所受的痛苦。

"有多痛苦？"

"你会感觉恶心，还会发烧，你可能会感觉自己要死了一样，"暴芙很高兴的说，"但是你无法控制。"

"好吧。"她虚弱的说，"我好些的时候会杀了希卡普的。"

"我会帮忙的。"暴芙高兴的说。她开始给亚丝翠包扎，并拿出了一些草药，"今晚你会需要的，这是柳树皮，可以退烧。"

"哦。"

"来吧，趁你还有力气，我们把你送回去。"暴芙抬起了亚丝翠的一只胳膊，"特夫，咱们走。"

"为什么我也要去？"特夫抱怨道。

"因为你是难的，况且亚丝翠随时都会直接倒在地上。现在快点动起来。"

"你可以抬着她。"

"谁也不许抬着我。"亚丝翠虚弱地说。她看上去有些绿了。

"哦，好吧。"特夫随着她们出了房子。

"我能自己走。"她推开了暴芙向前走，不过有些歪歪斜斜。暴芙翻了个白眼。"没关系，我们就在你后面跟着。你就算倒地上了也没关系。"

很快他们便到了哈道克家。暴芙似乎已经忘记了刚才她拿一个针管威胁过特夫。特夫觉得现在问问题很安全。"我今晚可不用拿柳树皮泡茶给你喝，是不是？"

"你丫在说什么？"

"你手上有亚丝翠的血。"特夫指出。

"什么？哦，你个蠢货，毒药不是这么起作用的。它需要进入血液，在皮肤上没有用。你可没有砍我的手，是吧？"

"我会很高兴的，包袱！"特夫说。

"你个笨蛋，是暴芙！"

"大头骨！"

"大圆脸！"

"你尖叫起来像个女孩！"

"你打起人来像个女孩！"

暴芙一手打在了特夫的伤口上，这痛苦已经让他没有知觉了。但他居然在为他的妹妹是一个真正的维京人而骄傲。


	18. Chapter 18

希卡普开门的时候，正好看见亚丝翠痛得弯下身去，吐在了草坪上。

"怎么了？！"

"她被纳德的尾刺刺到了，"暴芙边说边扔过去一个袋子，"这是柳树皮，可以退她的烧。你知道怎么沏茶吧？"

所有的维京人在五岁就会沏茶了，毕竟这很重要。"当然……可是……"希卡普说。

"很好。她今天晚上会呕吐很多次，身体还会很烫。没什么大碍，过一两天就好了。"暴芙看着希卡普略有些吃惊的脸，"好吧，再见了。"她拽着特夫走了。

亚丝翠依然俯着身子。希卡普犹豫了一下，还是决定去扶她。

"别碰我，"她试图拿手把他顶开，但是没有顶到。希卡普抓住了她的手腕，亚丝翠努力挣脱，还是没挣脱开。

"走吧，亚丝翠，我带你回去。"希卡普担心地说。

"我能自己走。"她颤抖着试图用手推开他，自己走上了台阶。

她没有被台阶绊倒，这倒是一件好事。因为希卡普认为亚丝翠无论如何都不会让他扶自己的。他跟着亚丝翠上了楼梯。他该做些什么？他一直在想如何找借口，得到原谅。这可不在意料之中。

他在没有计划的情况下可表现不好。

不过，他的计划也从未顺利实施过，不是吗？

亚丝翠瘫到了床上。天啊，这可不好。她甚至不在伪装出坚强的那一面了。希卡普赶紧过去给壁炉生火，在上面架了一个装满水的小壶。他还在床边放了一个水桶，避免亚丝翠又开始呕吐。

她看上去有些绿，在火光的照耀下她的皮肤显得湿冷。希卡普从未见亚丝翠如此虚弱过，以至于都吓到他了。

"别这样，"他小声说，"让我把你弄得舒服一点，行吗？"

"别管我。"亚丝翠虚弱地说。

"行。但你等一会儿。"他帮她把靴子脱了下来，像个病人一样的对待她。为了让她更舒服一些，他还把她身上的护具脱下来，把头发披散。

亚丝翠睁开眼睛，无力地说了一句："等我病好了，我一定要杀了你。"

"行啊。"当亚丝翠颤抖了一下的时候，他把毛毯给她盖上，摸了摸她的额头。

"你烧起来了。"他把角落里的柳树皮放进了壶中。"额……稍微等一会儿，茶快好了……"他被一阵声音打断了。亚丝翠正在把头伸出床，对着桶呕吐。

"唉，"他扶起亚丝翠的头，这样她不至于失手。"我去给你弄些水喝。"

他还能做些什么呢？你会如何照顾一个爱了一辈子，却不喜欢你的生病的妻子呢？她不会死，这是让他如释重负的，可是她保证了在病好了之后要杀了他。

"这……都是……你的错。"亚丝翠呢喃道。

"很抱歉。"他不知道她在说什么，但同意会让他的死更无痛一些。

"你……从我身边…跑开了…"她断断续续的说。

"我们能过会儿再讨论这个吗？给，"他放了一杯茶在亚丝翠手中，"喝了它。"

"一会儿……我又吐了怎么办？"

"别管了，喝了就是了。"

"把窗户打开。"

"可是……会很冷的。"希卡普说。尽管现在是夏天，好吧，是对于博克岛来说的夏天，但这也没比靠南一些的冰封之地高出多少。

"别管了……我在闻到这个的气味的情况下永远舒服不了。"她无力地指了指那个桶。

她说的有些道理。屋子里散发着特别难闻的气味。希卡普一打开窗户，冰冷的风就吹了进来。虽然这种感觉很快就消失了，但室内温度一下子就下降了好几度。亚丝翠把自己掩盖在皮毛下更深了，只留下眼睛和头发在外面。

没有办法，希卡普只好把床边的蜡烛熄灭，把靠近他的工作台的蜡烛都点亮。既然他现在没有皮毛可以盖，他也就睡不了觉。再说了，他认为今晚自己肯定还得照顾亚丝翠。也许他能够画一些草图或者想想如何改进他给无牙的人造尾翼。

呕吐的声音又传到了他耳朵里。希卡普又很尽职地递给亚丝翠另一杯水。由于桶已经半满，他便拿着桶下楼，倒空，清洗。

当他回来的时候，亚丝翠又把自己埋到了被子底下。她看上去又累又可怜。"给你，又干净了。尽情的吐吧。"他欢快的说，在看到亚丝翠的目光后改口："好吧，很蠢的笑话，抱歉。"

他喂亚丝翠喝了些茶，可是她又吐出来了。他又试了一次，结果发生了同样的结果。于是他就不停地在画草图，喂茶，洗桶之间循环。当他第四次洗干净桶之后，已经过了午夜很久了。他的眼睛开始肿了起来，而亚丝翠在他看来就像缩水了似的。她脸烧的通红，颊上满是汗珠，浑身不住地发抖，就像一片风中孤叶一样无助。

他慢慢尝试将亚丝翠的刘海向后理，用手掌摸她的前额。她还是烧的比较厉害，但看到亚丝翠投来的锐利的目光，他放心了。"估计你没有喝进去多少茶。"他同情地说。在皮毛下，亚丝翠看上去特别小，特别脆弱，以至于他开始想是不是应该去贺芙森家叫她的母亲过来。

"我该叫你母亲过来吗？"他问。

一提起她的母亲，亚丝翠的眼睛就突然变得特别亮。"别哭，"他脱口而出，有些恐惧。如果亚丝翠•贺芙森——他还是不习惯把亚丝翠的姓改成哈道克——哭了的话，希卡普认为，这就是世界末日了。

"我没有在哭！"她用沙哑的声音表示不满，迅速的眨了几下眼睛，"我只是很冷。"

"也许你应该再喝一些柳树皮茶……"希卡普不确定地提出建议。

"这只会让我吐的，我现在只想睡觉。"亚丝翠喃喃的说，闭上了眼睛，将自己缩成一团。

他有些忧郁，然后他又犹豫了一会儿。如果他把想法付诸以实践，亚丝翠会杀了他的。可是反正她已经要杀了他了。再说了，他们两个都已经累了，而且似乎没有别的办法。他走向自己的工作台，吹灭了剩下的蜡烛。

"我要尝试点东西，行吗？"他说。亚丝翠都没有理他，只是在那里闭着眼睛躺着。但在希卡普笨拙地爬上床的时候，她移了一下位置，朝希卡普望过来。

"你在干什么？"连她的声音都显得很无力。

希卡普鼓起全部的勇气钻进了毛毯并贴紧亚丝翠的后背，把她抱在怀里之后才放松下来。她绷紧了身子。"你在干嘛？"她的口气变得危险起来。希卡普感到他这是自寻死路。

"想让你变暖和些，"他轻声说，并且稍稍转了下身以便他能将下巴抵在她的头顶。他小心翼翼地伸出一只胳膊搂住她，把自己拉得更近一些。亚丝翠浑身烧得滚烫，像火炉一样传递着热量。她的后背绷得像一根棍子，身子僵硬地贴着他。

"我什么都不会干的。"他轻声安慰道。"我也不是瘟神。就这样一个晚上。我知道你恨我，不过以后的日子我们还要在一起过。"她不再像之前那样发抖得厉害了。"看，你现在暖和一点了。"

如果可能的话，她的身子好像绷得更僵硬了。有这么一会他们安静地躺着，希卡普搜肠刮肚想找些话题，同时也在寻思是否应该放手任由她被冻死。这时亚丝翠突然猛地转过身来，死死地抱住了他。

希卡普感觉自己像狗一样地叫了一声，但是希望亚丝翠没有听见。他梦寐以求的女孩正像一只章鱼一样死死缠住他，她的手脚和鼻子都是冰凉的，而身体的其他部位都是滚烫的。她把头靠在他的身上，脸埋在他的脖子上，同时轻轻叹了口气。

那个小小的动作—一个简单的寻求温暖的动作—顿时在他的心里掀起了惊涛骇浪，迅如闪电，一发不可收拾。

"我还是会杀了你。"她轻声嘟哝道。

"我毫不怀疑。"希卡普说，试着让他的声音听起来轻松愉悦。"尽管现在你看起来只能和我打两个回合然后输掉。"

她给了他一拳，然而不怎么痛。"啊，你已经好点了。"他说。亚丝翠现在已经不再发抖了。

"我警告你，我在身上藏了一把刀，假如你……动手动脚的话，你的身子就会丢掉某些重要部位。"亚丝翠直截了当地说。

"啊……"希卡普清了清嗓子，他信她说的话。"我做梦都不敢。"

"并且假如你对……任何人提起这件事，我会……"

他叹了口气，"我保证我一个字都不会说。现在你能乖乖睡觉吗？"

"我可能会吐在你身上的。"她干脆地说。

"我真心希望你别这样。"

突然他意识到，她现在很尴尬，并且在试着掩盖这一点。或许她并不是出于对他的厌恶才把身子绷得这么紧，口气也这么僵硬。也许事实是她现在很脆弱，然而她讨 厌这一点。希卡普用双臂搂紧她并把她拉得更近。他将永远不会再有这样的机会了。这将是他唯一一次搂着他的妻子，他也很享受这么做。

"别担心，我不会对别人提起这件事，永远不会。"他轻抚着她的胳膊。"睡吧，想要什么东西就喊我。"

他一直轻轻抚摸着她的胳膊，直到她最终放松下来，完完全全的依偎在他的怀里。她的呼吸变得深沉并渐渐平静下来。他试探性地把嘴唇贴在她的头发上，见她没有反应，知道她已经睡着了，便又吻了吻她的秀发。她的头发闻起来像金银花，还带着青草的香气。

他爱着他的妻子，全心全意地爱着。他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，希望能就这样睡去。明天将会到来，而到那时他会弄清楚自己将要何去何从。


	19. Chapter 19

亚丝翠缓缓醒来，感到身体虚弱，晕头转向，但是已经退了烧，也不再有呕吐的症状。她仍在死死抱着希卡普，幸好他还在睡觉，没有让她感到尴尬。他太瘦弱了， 想到这里她不禁皱了皱眉头，她搂着他的时候他的骨头都能硌到她。但是他很温暖，而且奇怪的是，像这个样子和他躺在一起也挺舒服的。

在她发呆的时候，她慢慢地松开了希卡普坐了起来。希卡普睡意朦胧地咕哝了一声，但没醒过来。他的眼睛带着黑眼圈，令她心里感到一阵内疚。

有一段时间她就这样坐在床上呆呆地盯着他看。说实话他长得并不丑。他的眼睛是碧绿色的，这一点她知道，这是他从他父亲那里继承的特点。并且尽管他现在比她矮一点，他会很快长到该长个的年龄然后迅速长高。他现在十四岁，别忘了，比她还大两个月。

哦，他比她还大两个月。多么有趣啊，她都忘记了。在他们的孩提之时有一段时间她清楚地记得有关希卡普的每一件事。

她曾经多么怀念童年时候的希卡普。但她也意识到现在的他并没有改变多少。他仍然是那个和她分享玩具的小男孩，他给她讲他做的梦，当同一场灾难夺走他的母亲 和她父亲的双腿时，他们分担着彼此的悲恸。那也是他们第一次也是最后一次看见对方流泪。那场灾难之后，亚丝翠全身体投入到了屠龙训练中，而希卡普也开始他 的屠龙装置的研究发明。两人其实是殊途同归的。

他仍然是那个曾经是她最好的朋友的希卡普。

她必须离开这间房子，她无法忍受所有这些情感在她体内翻涌。亚丝翠下了床，仍然感到有点头晕目眩，身子不禁摇晃了几下。她摇了摇头来摆脱这种眩晕，意识到最起码要给希卡普留一张便条：我回家看父母了。

她出门了。也许当她离希卡普远点时，这种奇怪的情感也能被她甩在身后。

当她出门的时候已经接近中午了。人们都高兴地和她打招呼。她被纳德的毒刺刺伤的消息已经传遍了整个村子，每个人都拦住她恭喜她"还活着"。所以回娘家的那趟路花了她比平时多三倍的时间。

当亚丝翠踏上家门口的三登台阶时，她的母亲正等在门口。"亚丝翠，我的女儿！"

"妈妈，"由于她的声音还在发颤，她直接扑进了母亲的怀抱。

"现在，我的孩子，你已经痊愈了。什么还在困扰着你？"

"亚丝翠，我的女儿！"她轮椅上的父亲叫道，"过来让我好好看看你！"

她让父亲抱了抱她，又从头到脚把她审视了一遍。"嗯，你现在完全不像一个被纳德的毒刺扎伤的人了。希卡普一定把你照料得很好，不是吗？"

她脸红了，她的弟弟们在后面拼命忍住笑。

她的母亲笑了。"你们都给我出去！"贺芙森太太转向她的丈夫。"带着男孩们出去，去钓鱼，或者干点别的，我要和亚丝翠谈谈。"

"来吧，小伙子们，听你们妈妈的话。"亚丝翠的父亲笑着嚷道，转动他的轮椅驶向门口。"我们带上鱼竿，看看能不能为晚饭添几道菜。"

"你为啥什么都听妈妈的？"亚丝翠的一个弟弟抱怨道。

"因为这样做才是明智的，不然你们妈妈怎么会给我做饭缝衣服生小孩呢？"她的父亲大笑着说道。

亚丝翠目送着他们离开。她还是幸运的。她的家庭是和睦温馨，相亲相爱的。她知道博克岛上的很多其他家庭，事实上维京世界的很多家庭，都没有这么幸运。像她这样的包办婚姻是很常见的，而且很多夫妻都在感情上没有多大进展，只能勉强互相容忍度过余生。

她的母亲指给她一把椅子，用她的旧杯子给她倒了杯茶。母亲没说什么，只是等着亚丝翠找到一个能说出她心里话的方法。

"妈妈，当你嫁给爸爸的时候你还并不了解他，不是吗？"她问。她父母的婚姻也是包办的，和她的一样。但是她的父母生活得很融洽。"所以你是怎么……"她可以这么发问，因为她是她母亲，母亲总是知道一切。"你是怎么爱上他的？"

她的母亲心领神会地笑了。"我不知道，我的孩子。我当时甚至不知道我已经爱上他了。不过有一次他登上一艘渔船出海之后遭遇了风暴，那时我才发现我爱着他。 那艘船没有按时回来，那时我的心就像被人挖去一个洞。"她的眼里闪着光芒。"然后一天早上，船回来了，你爸爸跳上岸做的第一件事就是抱着我转圈。我那时才 知道他也是爱我的。"

"爸爸他……他从来没有从你身边逃走过，不是吗？"亚丝翠低声说。

"他当然干过。"她的母亲笑着说。"那个懦夫，当我们打架的时候，我会抄起一把斧子，他会直接逃出门去，每次都是这样！"

"可是他有没有……在你们不吵架的时候逃掉？"亚丝翠问。她感觉有东西堵在她的胸口，某种沉重的，令人伤心的东西。她不知道该拿它怎么办。

她能感觉到她的母亲在审视着他。母亲伸出手去握住她的手。"你和希卡普之间发生了什么，亚丝翠？"

"他从我身边逃掉了，就是昨晚。"亚丝翠脱口而出。"我不知道发生了什么。我们当时在铁匠铺。我们在说话，然后他就这样跑掉了。之后在昨夜我生病时他看起 来很担心我，而且他……他……"然而她不能说，他是多么的体贴入微，多么的忧心忡忡。她脸又红了，然后看向一旁。"我只是很困惑。"

"哦，我的孩子。"

"他最近表现得很古怪，他……简直就不像他了。"

"是的，我已经听说了了不起的希卡普和他在训练场的出色表现。"她的母亲眨了眨眼。

"不是那个，"她甚至不再嫉妒希卡普成为班上的第一名。"他不再和我们呆在一起，他经常消失去了某个地方。他不和我说话，或者和我们中的任何一个。他甚至在大礼堂都不和我们坐在一起。"

就像他们对他来说已经不再重要，就好像她对他已经不再重要。

"我的孩子，听听你都说了些什么。"她的母亲打断了她。"以前当希卡普整天围着你转的时候，你都不愿意在他身上花一点时间。而现在他不再和你朝夕相伴，你又不愿意了？两者不可兼得，你知道的。"

"不，我的意思是……是的，我……我不知道。"她眯起眼睛看着她的母亲。"等一下，你认为希卡普一直很爱我？"

"亚丝翠，一只瞎蝙蝠都能看出来那个男孩喜欢你。事实上，这也就是为什么我和你父亲接受了史图依克的求亲。"

亚丝翠摇了摇头。"我以为你们接受是为了聘礼。"

"啊，有那样的聘礼更好了，我不会否认的。"她的母亲耸了耸肩，口气听起来就像她的父亲。"不过最主要的是因为新郎是希卡普。相信我，如果是鼻涕粗，就算他们出三倍的聘礼我们也不答应。这两个男孩之间有个本质的区别。"

"希卡普有头脑？"亚丝翠猜测道。

"我承认鼻涕粗那家伙不是村子里最聪明的。"她的母亲一本正经地说。"不过那不是我说的问题。希卡普关心你。"

亚丝翠眨了眨眼，难道鼻涕粗不关心他吗?当然了，没有他的关心也一样，不过如果他不在乎她他也不会一直坚持追求她，不是吗？

"鼻涕粗只关心他能看见的东西。而希卡普，他肯花时间去了解你，自从你们十岁起我就想让你们在一起了。"

"十岁？"亚丝翠无力地问。

"在他为你做了那把你爱如珍宝的斧头的时候。"

她的斧头，奥丁啊，她曾经拿着那把斧子威胁过希卡普。"我以为……我以为那是你们给我的生日礼物。"

"我们会的，如果我们买得起的话。"她的母亲伸出手，捧起她的脸。"当时你就要满十岁了，这么小的小家伙，却有着无穷的决心和活力。而且在面对你父亲的遭 遇的时候表现得那么勇敢。我们想送你一把武器。不过我们买不起这么好的金属。不，是希卡普在你生日的前一天带着那把斧头来我们家的。那把斧头几乎和他一样 大一样沉，他几乎拿不动它。但是他自己做了那把斧头，因为他知道你想要一把。"

亚丝翠心里一阵内疚，她忽视了希卡普这么多年。"我以为…我以为希卡普不再像那样……关心我了，妈妈。"那个沉重的，令人伤心的东西又回来了。他不再关心她 了吗？他昨晚如此无微不至地照料她，不过那也可能是他天性善于照料别人。她不能忘记昨天夜里在铁匠铺外面他的那副样子。那时他看起来宁肯到任何地方去也不 想呆在她身边，那时他是如此迫不及待地翻窗而逃。

"胡说。"她的母亲轻蔑地哼了一声。"如果你这么想，那就是随了你爸爸的脑子，他脑子有点慢。"她怜爱地说。"希卡普为了你闯进了一座真正的坟墓，不是吗？他给了你那把镶了红宝石的宝剑，再加上给你做晨礼的那些上好武器。而且他甚至没和你同房，只是因为你不想让他这么做。"

"妈妈！"亚丝翠叫道。

"怎么了？以为我看见的时候不知道那种把戏吗？"她的母亲哼了一声。"希卡普那孩子是很聪明，不过那点小聪明也比不过经验。我知道你们那天没有圆房。你们骗过了男人，可是没骗过我。我没有责怪希卡普。我当时在场，而那时你就像一头龙不愿意被宰掉一样不愿跟他圆房。"

她简直不能相信她所听到的话。亚丝翠用手捂住脸发出一阵呻吟。她的母亲拿开了她的手。

"回家吧，我的孩子，做一个好妻子。"

"我不知道怎么做。"亚丝翠轻声道。她也可以这么说，因为面对的是她的母亲。

"从一个朋友做起，既然你的丈夫是希卡普，其他的就水到渠成了。"随后她的母亲吻了吻她的额头把她领出了贺芙森家。

回家，是的，现在哈道克家是她的家。

鼻涕粗正在寻找亚丝翠。他知道她中了毒。他知道亚丝翠现在已经是希卡普的妻子了。不过多年的男孩子的痴情不会这么轻易地消失。

况且谁能责备他呢？没人有亚丝翠这么辣。

并且他知道亚丝翠是在寻找希卡普的时候中毒的。所以现在亚丝翠肯定对希卡普很生气。这会是个极佳的机会向她展示自己的男子汉气概，或许亚丝翠之后会后悔嫁给希卡普。

尽管现在有点困难，因为希卡普现在是个伟大的龙斗士，不过鼻涕粗试着不去想这一点。

他敲了哈道克家的门，却被睡眼惺忪的希卡普告知亚丝翠已经走了。他的心放了一半。如果亚丝翠能走动的话至少她已经好了。没有人希望自己疯狂爱着的女孩去死。

但是亚丝翠在哪？希卡普没有告诉他，他也不想回哈道克家去问。

戈博取消了今天的课，因为亚丝翠和希卡普不能来。鼻涕粗手上突然有了很多空闲时间。他在村子里独自闲逛。双胞胎被他们的一个叔叔叫到一条渔船的甲班上干活了。而鱼脚丝去干一些他自己的事，鼻涕一点也不想知道它们是什么。

训练已经改变了他们的小组。他们更加亲密了，这也是预料之中，因为他们花了这么多时间在一起。鱼脚丝实际上也不是那么糟糕。那个怪才很强壮。还有暴芙纳特，那个一有机会就会给鼻涕粗一拳的女孩，似乎喜欢鱼脚丝。而且鼻涕粗现在也看到了他表兄的全新的光芒。

他现在有点后悔在孩提之时叫自己的表兄"没用的希卡普"了。也许希卡普已经记不得是他起的绰号了。他的那位以前总是惹麻烦的表兄现在成为了班上最出色的龙斗士，还娶了全岛最漂亮的女孩。他有着鼻涕粗想要的一切，很难不对他肃然起敬。

他走上了码头，看见亚丝翠的父亲拿着一根鱼竿坐在那里，愉快地哼着小曲，同时密切注意着他的两个儿子，后者在桥上玩摔跤。他应该知道亚丝翠在哪里。鼻涕粗正要走上前，当他看见希卡普疾步奔向那位老人。

"贺芙森先生，您好。"他的表兄说话的声音还是这么尖细。哼，有些东西是改不了的。无论他是否是一个出色的龙斗士。

"你好，希卡普！叫我岳父！"老头子贺芙森高兴地叫道。

"啊……额……岳父，"希卡普结结巴巴地说，"我想知道……亚丝翠说她想和你们谈谈，所以……"

"她和她妈妈在一起，我们爷仨都被踢出房子了。" 老头子贺芙森指了指在地上滚打的两个男孩。

"哦，那么她好了？她……不再难受了，是吧？"希卡普焦急地问。天哪，他的表兄肯定被吊打了。

"她比平时看起来更疲倦，不过她很好。" 老头子贺芙森在希卡普肩上拍了一下，几乎把他打倒。

"我要谢谢你照顾我的女儿，希卡普。"

"我没做多少，"希卡普脸红了。鼻涕粗为他感到难堪。维京人从不脸红。

"噢你做的太多了，" 老头子贺芙森眨了眨眼。"都把我的女儿弄糊涂了。这是件好事。她一直太专注了。"

鼻涕粗没听懂，从希卡普的表情看，他的聪明的表哥也没懂。鼻涕粗感觉心情好些了。

"额……保持专注难道不是好事吗？"希卡普问。

"不是那种专注，我的女儿需要一种不只是为了屠龙的生活。她为了一些错误的原因一直在这么做。龙应当被杀，但只是在万不得已的时候，不是为了复仇。"

"额……"希卡普看了看老头子贺芙森的废腿。

"我再也没办法走动了，希卡普，小子。"老头子直率地说。"我最大的遗憾就是我的女儿因此把她的一生浪费在屠龙上。"

"所以，亚丝翠恨龙，嗯？"希卡普轻声问。由于某种原因，鼻涕粗认为他的口气很悲伤。

"你应该理解的。龙杀害了你的母亲。" 老头子贺芙森说话从来不拐弯抹角。

希卡普的脸变得更加苍白。鼻涕粗感到一阵难过，他很喜欢他的姨妈沃尔卡。

"是的，不过我相信它们不是故意的。"希卡普说，他听起来极度痛苦。

"它们当然不是故意的。当一个人向你挥动一把斧头的时候，你需要自卫。这是杀与被杀的选择。"老头子点了点头。"懂了吗？这就是我要说的。我想让亚丝翠和你一样。你失去了你的母亲，但是你没有因此迷恋于把龙杀光。"

"我曾经是这样的，"希卡普承认，"不过之后……我……某种东西……改变了我的想法。"

"希望你能改变亚丝翠的想法。" 老头子贺芙森又一次拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，但是这次他的表兄有了准备，没有被拍进海里去。

"我不知道我能不能…我只是…我只是想让亚丝翠快乐。"希卡普说。"我……真的不认为她和我在一起过得快乐。"

"她就会和你快乐地过日子了，小子。" 老头子贺芙森出神地说。

希卡普看起来不怎么相信，不过也没说什么。他向他的岳父道了声再见就走回去了。鼻涕粗没有时间躲起来。希卡普转过拐角几乎撞上他。

"鼻涕粗，"他说，同时眯起眼睛。"在偷听，不是吗？"

鼻涕粗并没有看出来这有什么错的。他耸了耸肩。"你知道，如果你不能让亚丝翠快乐，我能。"

希卡普盯着他看了一会。"不，鼻涕粗，你不能。"他说。然后接着往前走。

"为什么我不能？我很强壮，我在我家有一整间地下室。我马上会在屠龙训练中超过你。"鼻涕粗说，他跑了几步赶上了希卡普。

"因为你一点都不了解亚丝翠。"希卡普叹了口气。"你不关心她。"

"我当然关心她！我从十二岁就一直关心她！"鼻涕粗辩解道。

"不，你是从十二岁开始就约她出去玩，你从来没有真正关心过她。"

"那么你关心过她吗？"鼻涕粗反唇相讥道。

希卡普看着他，眼光中带着一丝挑衅，然而更多的是悲伤。"是的，"他简单地回答道。"并且我仍然没有搞清楚怎么让她快乐。"

然后他走开了，留下鼻涕粗一个人突然明白了一点：无论他有多么爱亚丝翠，也许都比不上希卡普对她的爱。


	20. Chapter 20

既然亚丝翠没事了，希卡普就回到了山谷。他在这里做完了尾翼的最后一个零件，为这个尾翼想到了六种不同的形态，最后才鼓起勇气决定要飞行。

一次真正的飞行。在海洋之上，云朵之间。最糟糕会发生什么呢？触摸死亡？好吧，这不是他父亲的口头禅吗？哦是这样的。我们是维京人，这是职业风险。

第一次骑无牙飞行希卡普觉得很不适应，但很令人兴奋。他最开始的时候感觉还是挺好的，除了有一次无牙用耳瓣抽了他一下，差点摔了下去，幸好无牙又抽了他一下，只不过这次是用的尾巴。还有一次他们差点砸到地面上，在惊险地躲过后又几乎撞上了一根石柱。

由此，希卡普学会了一件事：跟着感觉走。

和无牙与一群极度恐惧在一起吃了一顿鱼宴才让希卡普的心脏回复正常心跳。 他还学到了关于龙的新东西：龙的身体里并不是不怕烫的。

现在，晚上到了，他还得回家，他的心跳又开始加速了。

"哦，雷神啊，救救我吧。"他喃喃地说。他要见到他的妻子了，他该说些什么？她答应过要弄死他。他其实不太想新，但不管亚丝翠对他做什么，有一件事是毫无疑问的，会很痛苦。他只希望很快就能完事。

他推开了卧室的门，看见亚丝翠正端坐在床上，手拿斧子。希卡普咽了一口唾沫。

"嘿……额……为什么你还不睡……？"

亚丝翠放下斧子，站了起来，拽住了他上衣的一角。"坐下，"她把希卡普拎到了床边，"就现在，希卡普，我们得谈谈。"

"额……"这听上去可不妙，不过至少亚丝翠没有在甩她的斧子。

"关于昨天晚上的事情。"亚丝翠开始说话。

"额……我从来没有跟别人提起过关于……你和我……的事情。"这反而引起亚丝翠脸红了。

"我说的是在铁匠铺的时候。"

啊，该来的总是会来的。"我……有点事……我必须去做……特别重要……我推辞不了……"

"每次我们想和你说话，你都这么说。"亚丝翠不耐烦的说，"你总是躲着大家。你不想说话，你甚至都不跟我们坐在一起吃饭了……"

"我还以为你们乐意这样子呢。"希卡普说。想到每次他想接近大家，他们都不接受他。当然，现在他由于在训练场里的那些把戏变得很受欢迎了，但那些只是把戏，不是战斗技能，他们不该对他有这么浓厚的兴趣。

"你一直在躲着我，"亚丝翠说。出乎希卡普的意料，亚丝翠突然显得有些悲伤，"你讨厌我吗，希卡普？"

"什么？当然不。"他没有预料到这个问题。

"那你为什么总是躲着我？"亚丝翠问。

"我没有……"

"不许骗我。"她说的很直接。

啊，亚丝翠，其实是这样的，我没有在躲着你。事实上是因为，我在森林里藏了一只夜煞，不知为何，这占据了我大部分的时间…但其实，他还是在躲着亚丝翠，离 房子越远越好。他叹了口气，"好吧，亚丝翠，是这样的。我躲着我你是因为，我发现你看见我的次数越少，我就越不会招你烦。"

亚丝翠双手环抱胸前，静静地看着他。

"我知道这桩婚事不是你想要的，我的父亲从某种意义上来说，是强迫你的。我只是在试图不让你很痛苦罢了。"

"这是你希望的婚姻吗？"亚丝翠打断了他。

这是我一生最大的心愿。不过希卡普觉得还是闭上嘴为妙。他把注意力集中在亚丝翠身后的墙上，一言不发。

"你畏惧我吗？"亚丝翠问。

"哦，当然。"他脱口而出。但是令他惊讶的是，亚丝翠并不像他想像中的那么那么满意于这个答案。

"那你照顾我……我的意思是，你对我这么好…特别是昨天晚上…那是因为你害怕我，是吗？"她尖刻地问。

希卡普本来想说"是啊，没错，为什么不呢？"，但有种东西告诉他这回他需要严肃对待。不管他的回答是什么，似乎对亚丝翠来说都很重要。她正在很认真地看着他，希卡普除了在屠龙训练外，从未见过她对什么事情有这种态度。

也许老实回答会更好一些。"我照顾……我是说，我对你这么好是因为我想这样，"能够一吐为快让他感到很轻松，"我想要对我关心的人好。而你对我来说很重要。"

"我很重要？"亚丝翠重复了一遍。

"是的。"希卡普说。但亚丝翠只是默默的看着他，什么也没说。突然有种挫败感席卷了希卡普全身。她想要干什么？

"你说我很重要是什么意思？"

哦，天啊，看在……"我在能记事的时候就已经爱上你了。"他简单地说，"这就是为什么我对你这么好。这就是为什么每次你在我身边的时候我看上去总是那么笨拙，总是那么能捣乱。我也一直很惊讶你居然看不出来。"

亚丝翠像是被锤子敲了一样。

"我知道你不想要结婚，"希卡普放松了警惕。这又有什么意义呢？"结婚这件事是我一直在幻想着的，但我现在感觉有点悲伤，因为我有点喜欢结婚的感觉了。"其实他并没有。"我只是希望结婚后的生活不那么痛苦，所以当你希望离婚的时候，希望你还记得我的一点好。"

房间突然感觉变小了，变安静了，变冷了。希卡普想要推开亚丝翠，跑出房子。他能和无牙在山谷里待上一晚上。他是一个懦夫吗？"

"你……你想要离婚？"亚丝翠有些有气无力。

"我是在猜测你想，"他太累了，"亚丝翠，这一天好漫长，如果你不介意的话，我还想睡会儿觉……"

他想要从床上拿走一些皮毯，但亚丝翠站了起来，把他拉了回来。"你哪里也不许去，"她脱口而出，在烛光的照耀下她的头发闪闪发光。

"啥……"

"你可以去床的那一边睡觉，"亚丝翠没有看希卡普，"这边是我的，毕竟这还是一个大床。"

"额……"他不知道亚丝翠想要干什么。看在奥丁的份上，他只是一个青少年男子。而她是他的妻子，他所迷上的女孩。她没有期望他真的会跟他在一张床上睡觉，是吧？

"那把刀还在我身上，"她警告道，"如果你挪了过来，我就砍掉你的……"她没有说下去。

"好的好的。"希卡普谨慎地躺了下来，在床的中间留下了巨大的空间。皮毯上都是亚丝翠的气味。

"希卡普，"亚丝翠还在看着她，"当你准备好了，告诉我你在掩藏什么，好吗？"

"额……"他盯着亚丝翠。他想到了像小狗一样的无牙，虽然提醒不太像；还有讨厌龙的亚丝翠，挥舞着她的斧子。这就是他最好的朋友和他的妻子。

亚丝翠还在用一种不同寻常的眼光看着他。

"我会的。"

"很好。"亚丝翠躺下了。

希卡普有种预感，他们刚刚走过了他们婚姻的里程碑。现在与亚丝翠在一起的美好的未来不再是幻想。

嘿，至少他们现在同床共枕了。

* * *

希卡普又在屠龙训练中击败了其他人。暴芙已经不是那么吃惊了，真正让她吃惊的是亚丝翠并没有嫉妒他。暴芙几乎要失望透顶了。

希卡普在训练之后又消失了。暴芙认为他是想躲着他的新粉丝，而她们都是女生。真的吗？他可是有妇之夫。虽然暴芙觉得自己也是其中之一，但这种情况只会发生在亚丝翠不是她最好的朋友，她不忠诚的时候。

当一个好朋友带走了所有的乐趣。

"嘿，亚丝翠，看见希卡普了没有？"她跑步赶上了亚丝翠。其他的女孩都围在铁匠铺前面，当然，希卡普也不在那里。

"不知道。"

"弄丢了你的丈夫？"

"哇，原来你还记得这婚事啊。"

这很出乎意料，而且很有趣。"你突然主动了，是不是？"

"你可以提醒那帮女孩希卡普已经结婚了。"亚丝翠甩起了斧子。

"你那个什么来了，是不是？"

"不是……啊！"亚丝翠拍了自己的脸。"我有点疯狂了，忽视我吧。"

啊，是的，这会很有趣的。"啊，亚丝翠贺芙森，不对，是哈道克，因为希卡普有女粉丝而吃醋。我才不会忽略这一点呢，你终于和希卡普关系好起来了？他不像你想的一样那么没用，是吧？"

"希卡普从来没有没用过，"亚丝翠嘟囔到，"那些女孩因为他现在是一个强大的屠龙着就崇拜他，她们根本不了解他。

暴芙觉得最好还是把亚丝翠从这里拉开。"那你的态度为什么突然转变了呢？"

"我们……谈过了。"亚丝翠说。

"我希望你指的是……"她做了一个手势。

"把你这些恶心的想法弄出脑子，我们在这一部分的关系上还没有任何进展。"

"你对他的印象真的改变了，是不是？你在承认他会是你未来生活的一部分，曾经这个主意会让你感觉到恶心。

"我不知道……希卡普似乎比我们认为的要好一些，聪明一些。"亚丝翠说。

暴芙靠近了一些。"那你们说了些什么呢？"

"向我保证你不会告诉别人。"

"又来了……我保证，特别是我哥哥，行了吗？"

"希卡普说他爱我。"亚丝翠小声说，脸红了。

暴芙的反应很让她失望。"还有别的吗？"

"这还不够吗？"亚丝翠觉得难以置信。

"哦，天啊，每个人都知道这一点。少训练一会儿你就会发现了。"

"然而没人告诉我！说的好像你看的出鱼脚丝对你的感觉似的。"

"啥？鱼脚丝？你在说什么？"暴芙瞪着亚丝翠。

"很明显你只看的出别人的，看不到自己的。少打你的哥哥一会儿，你就会发现了。"

他们的对话被一群人打断了，这次是男生。两个女孩躲在房子后面的时候看到了狗蛋。狗蛋是村子里的一个地痞，比他们大几岁，有一群追随者。而他们在找不到人打的时候，就开始打龙。

这次的受害者是一只粉色的极度恐惧，他已经被打伤了。男生们带着棒子和石头追了上来。

"他们太可恶了。"暴芙说。

"是啊，他们为什么不直接杀了他呢？"亚丝翠同意这一点。

就在这个时候，一个身影闯了进来。"快停下！你们在干什么？"

"希卡普！"亚丝翠失声叫道，"他在想什么？"

暴芙看见那些孩子一拳就将希卡普打倒了。

"你们为什么不打和你们一个体型的呢？"希卡普虽然脸朝地，但他还是想办法站了起来。

"他有遗愿吗？"暴芙好奇的说。他忘了自己不久前就被狗蛋他们揍过吗？而且他在干什么，保护一条龙？

"你是来自愿被打的吗？"狗蛋笑道，"那就来吧，伟大的战士，展示一下你的武艺。"

亚丝翠抓起了斧子，暴芙握住了长矛。但在她们跳出去之前，有人已经很靠近了，就是那只趁乱逃走的极度恐惧，他很快便跳上了希卡普的肩膀，对对方呲牙咧嘴。

"哦，看啊，没用的希卡普给自己找了一个新朋友！我好害怕啊！"狗蛋笑道。

希卡普脸上的表情分明是在说：天啊，你为什么这么蠢。

然后，极度恐惧就开始冲狗蛋的脸喷火。

"天啊！"亚丝翠已经站住了。那群男生惊恐地喊着，逃走了。至于狗蛋，他的眉毛，鬓角，胡子被烧掉了，看上去很奇怪。

"发生什么了？"亚丝翠和暴芙向外看。只见希卡普微笑着抚摸那只极度恐惧，挠了挠他的下巴，那个小东西发出了咕噜的叫声。

"小家伙，你在森林里可做的好多了。"希卡普带着他离开了。

"那只龙……刚才……是不是……"亚丝翠无力的说。

"是啊。"

希卡普拯救了一只龙，而那只龙也保护了他。


	21. Chapter 21

天啊，发生什么了，以至于他答应亚丝翠要告诉她关于无牙的事情？

他肯定是疯了。希卡普郁闷的想，爱情就是会使人冲动。现在，他得告诉无牙，他答应了一个讨厌龙的维京人要介绍一下他。为什么？因为她是他的妻子，而且希卡普由于她的眼神而有些忍不住漏嘴了。

他刚刚对天发誓，再也不要去看亚丝翠的眼睛了。尽管这会很难，因为她有双很美丽的眼睛。

啊，他现在已经迷茫了。

在告诉无牙这个消息之前，他得用鱼塞满这货的肚子。嘿，在发布这种消息之前得行贿。至少无牙不会把他的头发咬掉，或者下次飞行的时候把他丢进海里。

在吃完鱼宴之后，无牙满足的躺了下来。希卡普也坐了下来跟他背靠背，是时候告诉他了。

"伙计，记得我告诉过你我结婚了吗？"他开始看天空。山谷里可真是宁静。现在他在村子里很受欢迎，他几乎不能在不被人注意的情况下离开村子。这很提心吊胆，而和无牙在一起的宁静的生活，才是他所期望的。

好吧，如果他不用担心亚丝翠和无牙会不会互殴就更好了。

无牙仿佛很惊讶，扭过脑袋来看希卡普：你是说真的发生了？

"哈哈，真好笑。听着，我需要听从你的意见。亚丝翠——就是我的妻子——讨厌龙。但我向她保证过……你知道的，告诉她你的存在。"不知为何，希卡普养成了与龙交流的习惯。无牙似乎能明白每一个字，还能提出意见。所以他不再觉得自己很愚蠢。

无牙眯起了眼睛，发出了低沉的吼叫。

好吧，他后悔没有多带一些鱼。

"我知道，我知道。我都不知道为什么我要答应她，我从来都不忍拒绝她。"希卡普叹了口气。

无牙哼了一声，希卡普仿佛能听到他在说什么：真弱。

"因为……她对我来说很重要，你对我也很重要。你们两个就像是我的双重生活，我真的希望我不用再藏着你。"

也许真的起作用了，无牙不再低吼，只是瞪着希卡普，等着他说话。

"你也会喜欢她的，如果你了解她的话。她对自己做的每一件事情都认真对待，全力以赴。她也很善良，不过那你得先把她完全扒开才能发现。而且我觉得…我希望，如果她放下与龙之间的恩怨，她也会喜欢你的。"

他才刚认识无牙一两个星期，但现在，他们的关系像是认识了一辈子一样。无牙是他最好的朋友，他想像不到没有他的生活会怎么样。但他也不能想像没有亚丝翠的生活，甚至在他结婚之前也是这样的，这是他人生中唯一的光明，让他有勇气前行。

"只有我确信了她不会伤害你，我才会带她来。"希卡普坚定的说。无牙冷哼一声。"是啊，是啊，伙计，我知道你能照顾好自己，我只是说说。"天啊，为什么夜煞这么重视他们的尊严与荣耀呢？希卡普摸了摸无牙的鼻子，"你说呢，无牙？你觉得你能完全相信我吗？"

有一段时间，他们相互看着，就像首次相识一样，一个男孩和一条龙开始了解对方。无牙推开来，翻了个白眼，在希卡普的大腿上吐出了半条鱼。

希卡普轻松地笑了，摸了摸无牙的脑袋，"谢了，伙计。"

无牙似乎想暗示什么，来回的看鱼和希卡普。他伸出舌头，意思很明确：你可别想跑的这么快，把鱼给我吃了。

"什么？！哦，无牙，别闹了！"希卡普几乎是哀求他。

他瞪了无牙一眼，无牙也瞪着他，开始了一场没有硝烟的战争。

无牙进一步威胁，要吐出更多的鱼，希卡普只好投降了。"哦，好吧！"他忿忿地说，拎起了那条鱼。"我哪天一定要在你的饭里面加上一条鳗鱼。"无牙用尾巴挠了挠头，瞪了他一眼。早死早超生，闭嘴。

希卡普咬上了鱼，无牙发出了欢快的偷笑声。

* * *

亚丝翠总是情不自禁地想起希卡普和那只极度恐惧。龙是恐怖的，狡猾的喷火怪兽，她从小到大就是被灌输了这种思想。看到一条龙，就应该杀掉它。

但是她亲眼看见一只小龙救了希卡普，使他免于被打成肉酱。而希卡普所做的仅仅是解除了它的桎梏。那条龙能区分敌友，并且当希卡普陷入麻烦时，它竟回来帮助他。这可不是那种冷酷无情的杀戮机器的所作所为。

亚丝翠不知道该怎么想，而且她也不擅长走出困惑。她需要和希卡普谈一谈。

晚上，她在铁匠铺找到了希卡普。他正躲在他的小作坊里，那已经成了他的私人空间。他头枕在桌子上，手里转动着一块木炭。

她双臂交叉堵住了门口。她不认为这次希卡普会逃走，不过确保万无一失总没有害处。"别告诉我你还在躲着我，我以为那一段已经过去了。"

希卡普被吓得蹦了起来。"亚丝翠！嗨亚丝翠，嗨！额……你……你在这做什么……？"她用眼角的余光瞥见他匆忙地把几张草图从她的视线中拿开。难道这些图纸和他的那个大秘密有关？

他的秘密是否和那只奇怪的，过度保护的极度恐惧有关？

"那你在这干什么呢？"她反问道，交叉起双臂。

"我在……我没在做什么，只是在……发呆。"他结结巴巴地说。

"你在家里不能发呆吗？嗯？"亚丝翠说。她看见一本速写本，就伸手去拿。

"这个和在家不一样……额……亚丝翠，"希卡普动了一下，伸手要去抢那本速写。

"怎么了？这里面还有什么最高机密吗？"亚丝翠得意地笑着问。她很喜欢看着希卡普像这样惊惶不安。这样让她感到自己很强大，一种异样的强大。

"额，没有。"希卡普小心翼翼地说。"不过你要保证你不会打我，或干别的什么事。"

现在她的好奇心已经被激起了。"我一向说到做到。"她得意洋洋地对他说，然后打开了速写本。

她看见了她自己，正在安睡，画中的她蜷伏在他们的大床上，身上盖着毛毯。

希卡普的嗓子里发出一阵像窒息一样的声音，同时伸开双臂，闭上眼睛。"啊，过来打我吧，尽量给我来个痛快的。"

"你一直在看着我睡觉？"她问，同时眯起双眼。

"并不完全是，"希卡普紧张地说。"当我回去的时候你经常已经睡着了，所以我每次一进屋第一眼看见的就是你睡着的样子。也不算是故意盯着看，我又不是……偷窥狂。"

"嗯，"她没做什么评价，翻了一页。令她有点失望的是下一页不是她，而是双胞胎，正扭打在一起。她坐在希卡普空出来的凳子上，并且稍稍挪了一下位置以便希卡普能坐在桌子上。他的腿垂在她旁边。无意识地，她靠在了他的腿上，并且连自己都没有发觉直到希卡普吃惊地跳了起来。

因为她喜欢看着他被她弄得很紧张的样子，她便依旧靠在他的腿上。

"你知道吗？你画得还真不错。"她一页页翻着。有埋头看书的鱼脚丝，鼻涕粗和他的爸爸，史图依克和戈博，亚丝翠和她的弟弟们。

"谢谢你。"他轻声说。

他们就这样互相陪伴着默默地坐着，与此同时亚丝翠慢慢地翻阅着速写本。她情不自禁地感到像这样有多么美好，和他坐在一起，沐浴在他点的两只蜡烛的柔和黄色光晕中。这一切都给她一种难以名状的幸福。

她变得感性起来了。对此她本应该感到惊恐的。不过现在她也懒得去恐慌。

"我不认为这是你唯一的一本速写。"她柔声说道，不情愿地打破了这宁静祥和的气氛。"给我多看几本吧。"

"额……"希卡普沉吟道。他在犹豫，而她在等待。对待希卡普，她需要有耐心。然而这已经不再是困扰她的问题了。事实上，她喜欢这种等待，因为等待最后的结果是值得的。而那结果就是……希卡普。

他无言地递给她另一本速写。他的整个人生都蕴含在这些速写里。当亚丝翠一页页地翻阅时，她感觉就好像在重新认识希卡普。里面有他各种发明的图纸，附带着亚 丝翠并不十分懂的备注和算式。不过她对他所画的人物更感兴趣。大礼堂里的人群，欢庆节日的村民。有好几幅图画的是他们的小团体，不过没有一张速写里面有他自己。

他从来没有成为人群中的一员过。他一直都默默地站在一旁，注视着，等待着，也许还在期待着。

那些速写中透出的孤独，让她的胸中充满了内疚与痛苦。

"你应该把你自己也画进去的。"她轻声说。合上本子递还给他。"你可以从画一幅我们俩在一起的画像开始，我们可以把它挂在床头，或者是别的什么。"

希卡普惊讶地盯着她，而她刚刚意识到她都说了些什么。她的脸立刻红到了脖根。希卡普心怀希望地微笑着，问："真的？"

她浑身感觉像要融化了似的。"当然了，为什么不行？"她变得温柔了，而这又有什么害处呢？他是希卡普。她不需要总是粗暴地维京式地对待希卡普。

他盯着她，就好像她在他眼中闪耀着新的光辉。

"亚丝翠，我能问你一件事吗？"

"当然可以了。"

"你怎么看这个？"他说道，并递给她另一张速写。这是一条龙的速写。不过亚丝翠从来没有见过这种龙。她从来没有见过这种如此长的蝙蝠式的翅膀。并且希卡普把它涂成了黑色。她抬起头来看着他，皱起眉头。"这是什么？"

"那是一只夜煞。"他柔声说，同时轻轻地将那张速写抽走。"亚丝翠，有没有什么方法能消除你对龙的仇恨？"

她呆呆地盯着他。她脑子里那个原先的亚丝翠本想要斥责道："你这话是什么意思？一旦发现一条龙就是要杀无赦的。这本来就是我们维京人的做法。你怎么能让我消除对它们的仇恨？"

但是她随后又想起了那只极度恐惧。并且当她望着他那双严肃的，翡翠色的双眸时，她忆起了当她对着水桶上吐下泻时，那只抚在她背上的坚实的手；忆起了他用布 为她擦拭前额时的温柔与耐心。并且她也忆起了当他说出他爱她时那声音中的淡淡哀愁，就好像他已经知道这份感情是注定没有回报的。

那些反驳的话到了她嘴边就烟消云散了。

与此同时她突然醒悟：为什么她的父亲说希卡普让他想起了他自己。他们都很不像维京人。他的父亲是由于命运所迫，而希卡普是天生如此。他们都沦落到了人群的外围，只能默默地注视着，永远不能参与其中。而且由于旁观者清，他们比别人更能看到本质。

希卡普都看到了些什么？他的母亲命丧在龙爪之下，所以他肯定和她一样恨龙。那么他究竟看到了什么令他改变了想法？

她想起了那只极度恐惧。想起了它是怎样咆哮着，嘶吼着扑上来营救希卡普的。

她深深地吸了口气。"试着说服我吧。"

希卡普扶住了她的肩膀。他看起来很严肃，手里抓着那些他试着藏起来不给她看的图纸。"我们为什么不回家呢？我……我有些事要告诉你。"

终于。

"当然，我们回家吧。"


	22. Chapter 22

希卡普把一切都告诉她了。关于那只夜煞，关于他所学到的关于龙的知识，那些在随后的训练场中他用到的知识。他给她看了他画的无牙的速写，还有那条人工尾 翼。他告诉她他的飞行训练。他告诉她那天夜里在铁匠铺他从她身边逃开的真正原因。他向她描述了飞行的感受，那种长风拂过头发的感觉，以及以一条龙的视角看世界的感觉。

他给她讲了无牙，那只骄傲的，难缠的，爱玩的，忠诚的龙，他最好的朋友。这是他故事里最重要的部分，也是亚丝翠最需要理解的部分。无牙是他最好的伙伴，而且无论她说什么做什么都不会改变这一点。

之后，他陷入了沉默，等着那把斧头落下——这是很有可能的。亚丝翠翘着腿坐着，盯着那些速写。在他讲故事的全过程中她都没有说一个字，尽管她听着听着眼睛越睁越大。

他已经准备好了面对各种质问。

"你给它起名叫什么？"

额，他原以为她的第一个问题会是诸如"你怎么能这样背叛你的部落？"之类的话。之后她会大喊大叫，对他又踢又打，他们之间好不容易培养起来的那点感情都将化为泡影。

"无牙，"他说，同时后退了一步。

"那么它真的没有牙吗？你叫它无牙？"

"不说，它长着能够伸缩的牙。事实上这挺酷的。"

"喔，"她仍旧盯着那几张速写，脸上带着令人捉摸不透的表情。他原以为这时她会抄起斧头开始指责他，而现在他感到很困惑。为什么到现在她还不动手杀了他？

等待不能让他的神经放松下来。"求求你说点什么吧。"他恳求道。

"我需要时间来消化所有这些事情。"亚丝翠说，把一只手扶在前额上。"我们有着三百年的屠龙的历史，你不可能让我在半小时之内就转变立场了。"她把另一只手贴在脸颊上。"我原以为那会是一只极度恐惧的。"

"什么？"

"闭嘴好了。"

他顺从地闭上了嘴。

"看起来霍克要不得不吞下他的头盔了。"她嘟哝道。（译者注：参见第二章）

"什么？"

"没什么，"她摇了摇头。"我……好了，好了。"她仿佛是在使自己消除最后的疑虑，之后转过头来，犀利的目光直逼希卡普，深深吸了一口气。"好吧，明天你带我去见见你的无牙。"

"真的？"希卡普衷心希望她没打算带着她的斧头一起去。

亚丝翠瞪了他一眼。"嗯，我要你带我过去。既然这只夜煞要永远地……成为你生活的一部分，我们俩最好也相互认识一下。"

她的话——以及它们所暗示的——让希卡普心里的巨石终于落了地。但是为了安全考虑，他还是问了一句。"你明天不会带着你的斧子去，是吧？"

亚丝翠脸上露出了被冒犯的神色，好像在说："怎么了？我那个样子看起来很蠢吗？"希卡普感到一阵轻松，甚至有点飘飘欲仙的感觉。

"并且你要带我飞行。"她补了一句。

"啊？"

她警告式地瞪了他一眼，希卡普想想最好还是同意吧。"没问题，至少我没意见。"

"你说什么？"

"额……无牙是一条很有个性的龙，"希卡普说。亚丝翠瞪着他，吓得他举起了一只手。"不过我会……当然……尽我的全力去说服它。"

亚丝翠叹了口气，接着轻抚着无牙的速写。"如果无牙是一只极度恐惧，这件事也许会更容易令人接受。"她自言自语道，之后她抬起头来看着他。"你一直都在创造奇迹，希卡普。一只夜煞啊，甚至都没有人见过它们。然而你却击落一只，并且和它成为了朋友。"

"是啊，我猜那种维京式的行为不适合我。"希卡普耸耸肩说道。

"你的确是个奇葩。"她说着，点点头。当看见他一脸苦相时，她皱皱眉怒道："噢别这样，这又不是什么坏事。"

他呆呆地看着她。"你说的是真心话？"

"你的不像维京人的做法最后把一只夜煞变成了你的朋友，不是吗？"亚丝翠说。"不过顺便提一句，无牙？它真的叫无牙？一只叫无牙的夜煞？听起来不怎么霸气啊，你不这么看吗？"

"那个名字是无意间起的。"希卡普说。他简直不能相信他们竟然在谈论这个话题，就像谈论天气一样讨论无牙的名字。他原以为要花费好大的力气才能说服亚丝翠的。

不过为什么她老在提一只极度恐惧？

"你知道吗？我原以为想要说服你会很困难，并且很痛苦。"他对她说。

"我只能说我被提前警告过了，某种预警。"她向前倾了倾身子。"希卡普，我们明天怎么办？"她担心地问。

亚丝翠的接受给他带来的宽慰消失了。希卡普知道她问的是什么。明天，他和亚丝翠，班上两个最优秀的龙斗士，会在一起竞争打败一只葛伦科。胜者——但愿不是葛伦科——会获得在全村面前杀死一只烈焰狂魔的荣耀。

"我不知道。"他说。

"你会让我赢吗？"亚丝翠问他。"我知道你不想杀掉那只恐怖噩梦。"

"我也不想让你去面对那只烈焰狂魔。你可能会受伤的。"希卡普坦白地说。"并且我当然也不想让你去杀了它。烈焰狂魔……它们并不危险。"

"希卡普，"亚丝翠说，声音充满了忧虑，并且令他吃惊的是，她伸出手去握住了他的手。"即使你成功地向全村人证明了只要我们不对着龙舞刀弄斧，它们就会变 得很友好。但是事实是它们会劫掠我们的食物。这也是这三百年来我们一直在和它们作战的原因。友好的龙也会把我们的食物吃光害得我们活不下去的，希卡普。"

他感到一阵沮丧。"我知道，我还在试着搞清楚怎么做。"

亚丝翠揉了揉眼睛。"也许我们应该明天再把这一切搞清楚。现在不早了，我也累了。而且我的脑子今天听了这么多东西也快要炸了。"

"当然。"希卡普站起身来收拾起那些速写。他对她笑了笑："你知道吗？告诉了你这些我很高兴，两个人承担总比一个人承担这一切容易一些。"

当亚丝翠冲着他微笑的时候，他的脑子完全乱了。欧丁啊，她这样微笑的时候简直是灿若天仙。

然后她给了他的胳膊一拳，打得很狠，这一拳立刻让他的脑子清醒了。

"喂！"

"这下是为了你在训练场里撒的谎。"她严厉地说。

"噢，"他嘟哝道，揉着他的胳膊，然后爬上他那一侧的床。"我猜我这是活该，对吧？他辩解道。她仍然在望着他。

她揪住了他的领口把他拖了过来，在希卡普来得及叫出声之前，把她的唇印在了他的脸颊上。

他们之前吻过对方——嘴对嘴，也有过——在他们的婚礼上。因为这是婚礼必须的并且大家都在看着。但是这次不同。没有他人逼迫。这个吻也不违心，不尴尬甚至不痛苦。这个吻让他感觉很受用，而且尽管没有吻在他的嘴唇上，这也让他心里暖洋洋的，像喝了蜜一样地甜。

这时候他的脑子又不听使唤了。事实上，他的脑子就好像死了一样，而且永远都不会再活过来了。

"那个是……"亚丝翠看起来也像他一样，既吃惊，又无语凝噎。"为了其他你所做的一切。"

她不再凝视着他，钻进被窝里去了，留下希卡普一个人坐在床上，脸上带着最傻的笑容。


	23. Chapter 23

第二天早上，在葛伦科被从笼子里放出来之后，亚丝翠打消了揍希卡普的念头。

"滚远点，"她威胁道，希卡普投了不解的目光。亚丝翠才不管呢，让希卡普赢的感觉终究还是不对劲，那就强迫他屠龙吧。

在她的脑海里，维京人都应该很强壮，渴望战斗。但希卡普展示出来的是别的：更加柔和的东西。她曾觉得希卡普的这一类性格让他成为了败类，废物，但现在看来，她有些喜欢这种性格了。现在在她眼里，维京人的方式都很粗鲁，而且愚蠢。

她不会让希卡普杀了烈焰狂魔的，她不想让别人了解希卡普的另一面。

"这回，"她悄声说，"确定了。"她举起了斧头——为了希卡普！她发出了上战场的喊声。

结果她发现那条龙已经晕倒在希卡普的脚下。

"你这混蛋！"

在欢呼声之中，长老宣布希卡普是胜利者，与此同时亚丝翠正在不停地咒骂。

当下午她和希卡普去见无牙的时候她还在强忍怒火。

"谎言，把戏，诡计，"她不停地嘟囔着，"目光短浅，愚蠢，顽固的……"

"你为什么这么生气？"希卡普沮丧地对她说，"我们昨晚谈论过了。"

"我告诉你了今天早上别挡路！"

"如果你这么想赢的话，你昨天晚上就应该告诉我！"希卡普生气地说，"我以为我们谈过之后，你不会觉得这很重要了！"

"这就是你认为的？你认为我这么肤浅？我想要……想要荣耀？你应该比我更清楚的！"她喊道。她的心很痛，但是她拒绝承认这一点。她是个维京人，她才不会因为希卡普没有关心她而心痛，这有什么关系？

"那你为什么这么愤怒？"希卡普戒备地的问。

"我不希望到时候你需要在你的朋友和烈焰狂魔之间做抉择！"她喊道。也许如果她大声喊出来，就不会那么痛了。"我还以为我帮了你一个大忙，这样你就不用担心自己的头会丢掉了！你知道吗，你就去丢掉你的脑袋吧！我不在乎！"她推开了他，向前走。

希卡普在后面追着，"亚丝翠，等等！"

"带我去无牙那里，别跟我说话！"

"你听我解释一下！"他跑到亚丝翠前面，试图挡住她。

"我不听！"她喊道。

"求求你了，亚丝翠。"希卡普紧紧的用双臂抱住了她。

亚丝翠的大脑一片空白。

她现在该怎么办？她被抱住了。除了她的父母以外，没有人抱过她；只有希卡普。她生病的那天晚上，他是她唯一的温暖。而现在他和当时一样温暖，有种特别的感觉流入心中，突然她觉得她不再那么心痛了。

他突然抽回手来。他的脸在几秒内从红变苍白，又变红。"我……很抱歉，我不是……"他深吸一口气，后退一步。"我对我所说的感到抱歉。只是……我从没想过……你会为了我而去赢。"他看着亚丝翠，"我从没想到你会为我着想。"

"现在我也在想当初我为什么要这么做。"

"以前没有人为我着想过。好吧，除了我爸和戈博。"希卡普显得很尴尬，"没有其他人。"

她叹了口气，"还记得当初你说的吗…你对我这么好是因为我对你来说很重要。现在你也开始对我来说很重要了。"她的心嘣嘣跳，看到希卡普脸上的笑容，她也忍不住笑了。

"我……额……我……"他最终放弃了。

"走吧，"她轻轻地在希卡普的胳膊上打了一下，"还记得我们要去见无牙的事情吗？"

"哦，对呀。"希卡普还在傻笑，他在前面带路，走进森林。今天天气特别好，蓝天白云，还有灿烂的阳光，对于博克岛来说很少见。他们走过了亚丝翠训练瞄准的 地方，有些树上还有斧子留下的痕迹。这次她没有带斧子来。无牙是只夜煞，闪电与死神的不洁之子，但由于无牙对武器很敏感，她决定还是不带斧子来了。

不过，她还是在衣服里藏了一把刀；无牙会很生气的。希卡普可能会很疼爱他德龙，但她还是要挑剔一下的。

"你知道吗，亚丝翠，你其实不用这样的。"希卡普轻柔地说，"我是说不用这样保护我。我现在不是那个时刻需要保护的男孩了，我正在学会照顾自己。"他拉住了亚丝翠的手，"不过，真的很谢谢你，这对我意义非凡。"

他领着她进入一个小山谷。有一面盾牌卡在入口的两块巨石之间，所以他们不得不弯腰从盾牌下面爬进去。当亚丝翠瞧着那面盾牌扬了扬眉毛时，希卡普腼腆地笑了。

那么，这就是他养他的龙的地方。他的龙。奥丁啊，他的丈夫有条龙。

"嗨，无牙！无牙！过来伙计！我想让你见见一个人！"希卡普提高了嗓门喊道。他伸出手抓住她的手领着她往前走。她犹豫着是否应该挣脱他的手，但是看起来没有必要。何况，那条龙也许会认为这是一种友好的表示，会更快地和她亲近起来。

有什么东西正在她的视线外围移动，一个黑色的东西。亚丝翠停住脚步转过头来。希卡普稍稍挡在她前面一些。他没有松开她的手。"嗨，伙计，到这里来。"

夜煞要比她想象中的小一些。而且没有其他龙所具有的尖刺与犄角，取而代之的是两列瓣状的耳朵，至少亚丝翠认为它们是耳朵。它长着又大又绿的眼睛，此时这双眼 怀疑地眯了起来注视着她。当从巨石上跳下来时，它张开了翅膀以保持平衡。亚丝翠看到那翅膀是长长的，蝙蝠式的，同时无牙也有一条很长的尾巴，有一半的尾翼 是用皮革和金属做的。

背上的鞍鞯丝毫没有影响夜煞行动的迅捷和优雅。

她向希卡普投以怀疑的目光，这只疑心的，咆哮着的，气势汹汹的野兽是他最好的朋友？

"亚丝翠，这位是无牙。无牙，这位是亚丝翠。"希卡普作了介绍。夜煞的喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，慢慢走上前来，怀有戒心地嗅着空气。亚丝翠一动不动地站 着，心想是不是应该做些什么，比如和它说说话，或者试着爱抚它。或者干脆拉着希卡普直接跑掉。她看着希卡普，可是他只是笑着鼓励她。她深吸了一口气，向着 那头低低咆哮着的龙伸出手去。

无牙咆哮了一声，它的瞳孔眯成了两条缝。不过亚丝翠一直是那种说做就做天不怕地不怕的女孩，她没有后退。

随着她坚定地向前伸出手去，亚丝翠不由得想起无牙这个名字对这条龙是多么地名不副实。那几排牙齿闪着寒光，看起来非常锋利。如果它们咬上她的手肯定疼痛无比。她屏住呼吸，让她的手停在空中，注视着它，等待着奇迹的发生。

当夜煞和女孩相互对视，相互衡量揣测的时候，无牙停止了咆哮。亚丝翠现在已经不在乎别的一切了。这只是一只夜煞，只要她能触摸到它，一切就都好了。她深深地望进无牙的眸子。现在一切取决于你了，龙先生。

最终，无牙伸出头将它的鼻子贴到了亚丝翠的手上。一人一龙保持着这种姿势，同时某种联系也在两者之间建立起来。之后它开始在她身上闻来闻去，从喉咙里发出低沉的嘶吼声，之后嘶吼声转变为实实在在的猫咪一样的咕噜声，无牙开始用头蹭着亚丝翠，似乎在寻求她的爱抚。

它的瞳孔放大了，使它看起来一点也不咄咄逼人了。亚丝翠结结实实地松了口气。

"你们进展的蛮快嘛。"希卡普高兴地说。"他或许在我身上嗅到过你的气味，所以他能认出你……"他脸刷的一下红了，清了清嗓子。"你可以挠挠它，在这里。"他拉着她的手放在了无牙鳞片覆盖着的脑袋上。"在这里挠挠它，它喜欢这样。"

显然无牙很享受这种对待。在亚丝翠按着希卡普的指导挠着它的头时，雷电与死亡之子就像一只大猫一样咕噜叫着，舒服地闭上了眼睛。夜煞的所有优雅与霸气完全 消失了，现在的无牙既像一只体型过大的小狗，又像一只猫咪。看到无牙肚皮朝天在地上滚来滚去的样子，亚丝翠不由得笑出了声。

"这比我想象中的要容易。我甚至不用把龙之芽拿出来。"希卡普笑着说。

亚丝翠笑得合不上嘴。她正实实在在地触摸一条龙，还不是普通的龙，是一只夜煞，而且这只夜煞还很喜欢这样。这就像爱抚一只大狗一样。她的手触摸到的龙皮虽 然布满鳞片但出奇地光滑，热乎乎的，并且随着无牙的咕噜声轻轻颤动。它的瞳孔现在放得更大了，看着她的样子就像一只大眼睛萌萌的小狗。

"你下次可以来喂它，"希卡普对她说。"它吃鱼，我今天没带鱼，因为我怕它会…额…吐出一半鱼让你吃。"当她诧异地向他眨了眨眼睛时他耸了耸肩。"在我们 成为朋友的那一天它吐出了半条鲑鱼给我。我不得不把它吃了，此外还有几次……"他不满地望了无牙一眼，后者回敬了他同样的眼神。"这或许是夜煞表达友好的方式。"

"谢谢提醒。"亚丝翠冷冷地说。

"现在，既然你提到飞行，"希卡普笑着说。他看起来非常开心。亚丝翠已经很久没有看见他这样高兴，这样神采奕奕了。"来吧无牙，我们今天要带亚丝翠飞一 会。"他对那条龙说。无牙此时正来回看着他们两个，同时扭动着身子发出咕噜的叫声作为回答。"所以今天要乖乖的，不要耍你那套小把戏。"

"我应该小心那些小把戏吗？"当希卡普跨上龙背的时候亚丝翠问。

"不用，我不会让你有事的。"他从龙背上冲着她笑道，伸出一只手。她抓住了他的手，让希卡普把她拉上来坐在他身后。"坐稳了。"他对她说，于是她伸出双臂紧紧地抱住他的腰。

"准备好了？"他问。

她点了点头。就怎这么干吧。"起飞吧。"

当她两侧的巨大翅膀展开时她明显地感到了身下无牙肌肉的收缩。无牙向前一跃，巨大的翅膀有力地拍动着，他们就这样起飞了。当身边的景物迅速消逝的时候她本能地闭上了双眼。

"这样很棒，不是吗？"希卡普在风中兴高采烈地叫道。

"等我们着陆之后再问我！"她喊道。他们一飞冲天，风在耳畔呼啸，她的胃在翻江倒海。她把眼睛睁开一条缝但马上就闭上了。他们还在上升。天哪，他们会飞多高啊？亚丝翠不由自主地想到要是掉下去了，她可要下坠好长时间才能着地。

随后，无牙改为水平飞行，航程变得平稳了许多。他们正稳稳地翱翔在空中，风也变得轻柔了。亚丝翠仍然死死抱着希卡普，不敢睁开双眼。

"嗨，没事了，你现在很安全。"希卡普说着，轻轻拍了拍她缠在她身上的穿着靴子的脚。啊，她竟然无意识地四肢并用抱紧着他。亚丝翠想最好还是继续这样抱着他更安全。

"我不会让你掉下去的，行了吧？"希卡普安慰她道。

简单的话语让她平静了下来。她冒险睁开了一条缝，随即瞪大了双眼。

他们在云中穿梭，在空中翱翔，沐浴在西落的夕阳的余晖中，迎着金红粉三色的彩霞。陆地和海洋在他们身下延伸开来，显得渺小，安静而平和。她被眼前的景致惊得目瞪口呆，犹豫着伸出一只手去触摸那云朵。凉爽的湿气像烟雾一样在她的指间流淌。"索尔啊，这简直太迷人了。"她笑道。她正在触摸一朵云彩！

"我很高兴你喜欢这样。"希卡普回过头冲她一笑。

"你在驾驶，所以注意看着点方向。"她对他说。他笑了。"放轻松，亚丝翠，无牙知道我们要去哪。它不会让我们有事的。"

"哈哈，是吗？"亚丝翠说。

无牙高兴地低吼了一声表示赞同，然后继续向前飞。他们身下的大海一直伸展到地平线。这种景致是亚丝翠从来没有见过的。世界是如此广袤，他们仅仅是其中的微 不足道的草芥。不过有着希卡普和她在一起，共同生活在这个世界上，这种感觉简直棒极了。所以这就是从一条龙的视角看世界的感受，如此强烈地感受自由。

希卡普娴熟地操纵着无牙的人工尾翼，就好像这是他的第二本能。她能清楚地听到当他变换尾翼位置时发出的清脆响声。他和无牙是一个团队，一起盘旋，转向，翱 翔。他究竟和无牙磨合了多久才做到如此的天衣无缝？她想不明白。他好像总能知道无牙的想法。她能清楚地看到他俩之间的友爱。他告诉过她无牙是他最好的朋 友。他在一条龙身上找到了他在他的同龄人身上失去的东西——接纳和陪伴，仅此而已。

无怪乎希卡普选择和无牙呆在一起而不是和他的同龄人。和无牙在一起的时候他从未被冷落。无牙需要他。和无牙在一起的时候，他是有用的，他是平等的，他有一个朋友。

她也干了同样的事。她一直忽视了他，让他感到冷落，就像其他人所做的那样。想到这里，她抱他抱得更紧了，他回过头来冲着她微笑。在他的笑容中她看到了温暖，还有爱。她曾经避开他，曾经蔑视他，但他从来没有计较过。

"等日落之后，我们会从博克上空掠过。你从来没有想过能从空中看看我们的村子，是吧？"希卡普回过头来冲她笑笑。"这种感觉你一辈子都不会忘的。"

他的眼里闪耀着温暖与柔情，令人感到宽心。他说过他会爱她一辈子。她究竟何德何能，能赢得像他这样的人的矢志不渝的爱情？她把头靠在他的肩膀上，闭上了双眼，就这样感受着他的气息。

她的父亲又一次说对了。她所需要做的就是询问。

希卡普原以为这次飞行充满了浪漫，可以说是圆满成功。

一切都很完美，直到他们误入了龙巢，和那头巨大的，丑陋的，以其他龙为食的怪物狭路相逢。

那头龙大得出奇，他在脑子里想象不出它有多么庞大。而且现在他们终于知道了龙族劫掠他们食物的真正原因。

"你还好吗？当他们返程回博克的时候他轻声问。

"我没缺胳膊少腿，如果你问的是这个的话。"她说，声音有点发颤。希卡普怀疑他的声音也在发颤。"你呢？"

"我的心率估计永远也不会正常了。除了这一点之外，我也还好。"他有气无力地说。

"希卡普，我们必须告诉其他人这件事。"亚丝翠焦急地说。"我们需要一支军队或是别的什么，来打败那只龙。"

"它太庞大了，亚丝翠。我不认为利剑和斧头能伤它一根毫毛。"假如他的头脑能冷静下来认真思考就好了。"一支军队起不来什么作用。"无牙发出咕噜声，好像在表示赞同。

"希卡普，我们必须消灭那个怪物。"亚丝翠说。"你还不明白吗？你是对的，龙是无辜的。如果我们解决了那只蜂后，龙就不会再来劫掠我们了。"

"蜂后？"

"这样完全讲得通。龙巢就像一只大蜂巢。别的龙是工蜂，那只怪物是蜂后。它能控制他们。"无牙轻轻地在山谷里落下，亚丝翠从它身上滑下来。"来吧，你爸爸不在的时候戈博主管一切，我们去告诉他。"

"亚丝翠，等一下！"他追上她。"他们会……杀了无牙的。我们需要仔细想一个万全之策。"

亚丝翠用怀疑的眼光看着他。希卡普已经做好了挨训和被打的准备。不过她仅仅是瞪着他。"你真的以为我会让任何人伤害无牙吗？"她说。

"额，这不是维京人的做法吗？先砍掉它的头，再问问题？"希卡普说。

"我们不会告诉他我们把无牙藏在了哪里。并且我们也不告诉他无牙没有你就飞不起来。"亚丝翠转了转眼珠，好像她正在面对一个傻得出奇的傻瓜。"告诉戈博是个好主意。他更……比起你爸……更通情达理。我没有别的意思。"

说的就好像希卡普不知道这点似的。"不行。"

"这件事已经超出了我们的能力范围了，希卡普。我们必须告诉大人们。"她把手放在他的胳膊上。"明天在训练场里，向他们展示你能和烈焰狂魔做朋友，我们可以先从这一步开始。"

"好的。"毕竟，这是他们目前所能想到的最好的计划。

"明天要注意安全，可别丢了小命。"亚丝翠警告他说。"如果你死在了那条龙手里，想要说服大人们和龙友好相处就难了。"

"知道了。"希卡普有气无力地说。他看了看无牙，它正在水潭边饮水，轻轻摇动着尾巴。它是他最好的朋友，而明天他要带它去见部落里最优秀的勇士之一。如果出了什么意外让无牙受到了伤害该怎么办？它是他最好的朋友，它不计较他打掉了它的尾巴，它平等地和他相处。

如果它受到了伤害，他永远也不会原谅自己。

不过亚丝翠是对的。他们必须对那只巨型蜂后采取行动。之后也许，如果真的可能的话，维京人和龙族可以和平地生活在一起。

"我们明天再来看你，伙计。"他温柔地对无牙说。它用头蹭着它，发出咕噜的叫声。亚丝翠挠了挠它的头，它叫得更受用了。"我们不会让你有事的。"她坚定地说。她转向希卡普。"我们走吧。"

沐浴着月光，他们默默无言地走回村子里。希卡普在他们的房子门前停了一会。这是全村地势最高的住宅。他的父亲告诉他，一个首领要俯瞰他的子民来保护他们。 这是一处充满责任感的地方。这次，他既有责任保护他的人民，又有责任保护他的龙。也许现在正是他来证明他是首领的儿子的时候。

他肯定看起来太严肃了。为了活跃一下气氛，亚丝翠在肩膀上给了他一拳。

"啊嗷！你干嘛要打我？"他痛得叫出声来。

"这下是为了你竟然真的认为我会让无牙受到伤害。"亚丝翠嘲弄道。之后她走上前吻了吻他的面颊。"这个……是为了其他你所做的一切。"

奥丁啊，他两天之内已经两次被亚丝翠吻了。他们的婚姻的确有了起色。

他能够感受到那种傻傻的笑容又爬上了他的脸颊，却不能自已。亚丝翠看起来很开心。"来吧，龙骑士，你最好睡上一觉。明天将是你的大日子。"


	24. Chapter 24

大日子到了。自从他们开始训练，就在等待这个日子。他们一直在竞争，然而希卡普获得了这个荣誉。他会去杀了烈焰狂魔，整个岛的居民都会庆祝他的胜利。会有很多的酒，很多的肉，很多的醉汉，还有很多的黑历史故事。

当鱼脚丝和其他人一起进入训练场的时候感觉很紧张。

"希卡普会把那条龙震碎的！"鼻涕粗大声说，在空中挥舞着拳头。

不是鱼脚丝质疑希卡普的能力，而是希卡普需要赤手空拳，更不用说了，这可是火力值15的烈焰狂魔，可以自己燃烧的烈焰狂魔。在这种情况下，难道他是唯一一个想到可能会以灾难收场的人吗？

很明显他不是。亚丝翠走了过来，很严肃地紧咬嘴唇。也许她和希卡普的关系终于好了起来，开始担心他是否会受伤了。"待会儿见。"她向训练场的入口走去，在那里，希卡普正在等待他的终极考核。

"我希望希卡普会没有事。"他对身旁的暴芙说。出乎他的意外，暴芙的脸红了，向后退了一步。"我确信他会没事的，五分钟内这件事就会结束，而且过程会特别无聊。"然后她再也没有看鱼脚丝。

暴芙这几天行为一直很反常：无原因的脸红。很难想像的到她还有这一面，鱼脚丝突然感觉她很可爱。

他们在人群之中挤来挤去——比成年人体型小的优势立刻显露出来了。鱼脚丝看到希卡普站在入口处，没有戴任何防具。不过希卡普太小了，戴上防具只会减缓他的速度。亚丝翠在他身边，在最后跟他聊了几分钟。

"他连头盔都没戴。"特夫嘲笑道。

"因为他不需要，"鼻涕粗吹嘘道，"这叫自信！"

可对于鱼脚丝而言，希卡普看上去一点也不自信。他脸色惨白，看上去很害怕，虽说他看上去下定了决心。毕竟，这是一种很高的荣誉。史图依克没有回来，没法看到这一幕实在是太可惜了，要是他发现他的儿子是班上最好的学生的时候会怎么想呢？

入口打开了。希卡普抬起头，深吸一口气，走了进去，入口的大门随即关闭。在窃窃私语之中，他们看见希卡普走上前，挑选了一个盾牌，还有一个特别，特别，特别小的匕首。

"我准备好了。"他坚定地说。

正当鱼脚丝还在对比在训练场里，希卡普显得多么小，多么脆弱的时候，笼子打开了，烈焰狂魔被放了出来。希卡普现在看上去更小了。

"太赞了！"鼻涕粗挥舞着拳头。鱼脚丝可不这么认为，他突然后悔为什么要坐在观众之中。烈焰狂魔一次又一次的喷火，希卡普一次又一次的闪开。当烈焰狂魔爬 了过来的时候，鱼脚丝抓住了机会，看到了他的眼睛，是黄色的，充满了邪恶。他从未离烈焰狂魔如此近过，他又大又可怕，看上去还很危险，比他们训练过的任何 龙都要可怕。

戈博的脑子在想什么呢？他们在这之前不应该先训练吗？如果希卡普受伤了，史图依克会很不高兴的。此时希卡普又躲过了烈焰狂魔的一次攻击。

"在那里撑住啊，"他喃喃的说，没指望希卡普能听见，"他只剩一半的火力了。"

希卡普站在正中间，用眼睛死盯着烈焰狂魔。那条龙也用眼睛瞪着希卡普。随着他的靠近，希卡普开始向后退，鱼脚丝则开始闭上眼睛做心理斗争。我必须帮忙，他想，我得给希卡普一些建议。在这个距离不可能使用锤子或者斧头，太远了。他唯一的机会就是用尖的东西。

"等他把火力用完了！然后用匕首捅瞎他，希卡普！"他高喊道。

其他人也开始给建议，不过大部分都很不实际。

"杀了他！"

"使出你的浑身解数！"

"把他砸死！"

"去拿锤子！"戈博疯狂的喊道，"你不可能用那个小匕首把他打死！"

希卡普行动了：他扔下了他的匕首，以及盾牌。他空手与这个野兽对抗。

"没关系的，"他告诉那条龙，"我不是他们中的一员。"

喊叫声与欢呼声瞬间停止，仿佛人们的声音被切掉了一样。

"希卡普！你在干什么！"戈博喊道。

那条龙在希卡普面前停下，他的低吼声停止了。无论是在训练场的里面，还是外面，都是无休止的沉默。

"他在做什么？"暴芙悄悄地问。

"希卡普！"戈博吼道，他开始推开周围的人，像入口冲去。"快点把那个小子弄出来！"

"不！听我说！"希卡普厉声说。鱼脚丝从来没有听见过希卡普这么说话，那么威严，那么坚定。"我需要你们都看着，他们不像我们所想的那样，我们不必要杀了他们。停下来！"他冲戈博和其他正在准备拿出武器的人喊道，"别动了，看着！"

"希卡普！快出来！如果你出了什么事情，你爸会把我宰了的！"戈博喊道。

"看着就行了。"希卡普看了他一眼。

在几百双恐惧的眼睛前，他将手放在了龙的鼻子上方。这个时候，鱼脚丝闭上了眼睛。

几秒钟过去了。没有害怕的叫声，没有龙的吼声。有人正在特别，特别紧的抓着他的胳膊，抓的好疼。他慢慢睁开眼睛，原来是暴芙正在抓着他。既然暴芙只是呆住了，而不是吓到了，他也看向训练场。

希卡普还在那里，四肢完好。他的手也还在烈焰狂魔上，他还在用另一只手抚摸他。从龙的嘴中发出了低沉的咕噜声，他似乎很满足。

那几个拿着武器想来救希卡普的人震惊地丢下了武器。

"你看，其实龙一点夜不危险。他们其实是一种很友好的生物。他们之所以要来攻击我们是因为他们被迫这样做，而且我还找到了原因。"希卡普看向大家，他很紧张，不过面对一只喘气的龙他反而表现还会好一些。不过鱼脚丝已经觉得希卡普不可理喻了。

希卡普向戈博乞求："戈博，拜托。"

这个巨大的人刚刚把吃惊的嘴巴合拢。"什么……伙计……啥？"

"我需要跟所有人谈一谈，在大礼堂里。这很重要。"希卡普恳求道，"求你了。"

"嗯……"他们的老师像个木头人一样在那里站着，鱼脚丝能够体会他的心情。

从人群中开始传出窃窃私语的声音。有的人向前走，想更好的看一眼，有的人后退了，他们不敢相信眼前发生的一切。

"他背叛了我们！他放弃了我们，选择了一条龙！"米尔杜喊道。有很多人支持他的看法，同样喊了起来，他们举起了武器。有些被史图依克留下的战士甚至想带着武器从入口进去。

"看在雷神的份上！这个男孩疯了！"

"抓住他！史图依克会处决他的！"

"和龙做朋友！这真是骇人听闻！"

"他肯定早就计划好了！他肯定已经为龙做了很多年卧底，总是在他们来的时候捣乱！我们该做一个了断了！"米尔杜带着一群支持者走向入口，鱼脚丝和其他人害怕地挤在了一起。一场暴乱即将开始。这阵声音引起了烈焰狂魔的高度警觉，发出了低吼声。而希卡普唯一能做的就是抚摸他，试图让他冷静下来。

"希卡普没有……他不会……"鼻涕粗瞪大了眼睛看他的表兄。

"当然不会。希卡普怎么可能背叛我们呢？米尔杜这么说只是为了引起注意。"鱼脚丝愤恨的说，"他从未被如此多人支持过。"

"戈博！"亚丝翠冲到他前面，拍了他一下。"快做些什么啊！你必须听希卡普的！你得让他们听！戈博，求你了！"

"啊，没错，没错！我们要开一个会！在大礼堂里！"戈博摸了摸胡子，朝人群挥了挥他的铁钩。"停下来，停下来，听我说！我们得听希卡普有什么要告诉我们的！"他看着希卡普，"看在雷神的份上，希卡普，"他无力地说，"你不会掉链子吧？"

"你还在为他辩护？"米尔杜喊道，"看看他都做了多少好事！你怎么能继续站在他这一边呢？"

"希卡普只是一直想要融入到这个岛的生活中来。我一直都这样认为的。现在，他想分享一些东西，我们就应该给他机会。"戈博厉声说。"我们不能连个为自己辩解的机会都不给他。"他用绝对的身高优势向下看米尔杜，"史图依克离开的时候让我管理村子，你想要挑战我吗？你希望能够挑战我吗？"

"挑战他，挑战他。"特夫站在鱼脚丝旁边低声说，"戈博两分钟内就能把他打趴下，才叫好呢。"

米尔杜也有同样的想法，他只好退后了。戈博看着大家，"还有人想要挑战我吗？"没人回答他。"那么我决定，大家前往大礼堂，听希卡普想说什么。然后……再做决定。"

"好啊，给他个拉仇恨的机会。"

人们开始慢慢的移动，狐疑地看着训练场里的希卡普和那条龙。希卡普此时正在挠烈焰狂魔的痒痒。

刚才发生了什么？就像在梦中一样。

"你最好能解释清楚，希卡普。

希卡普无力地笑了笑，看了一眼在他脚边睡觉的龙。

"额，"暴芙问，"那是龙的正常行为吗？"

"驯龙者希卡普。"鼻涕粗想到了新绰号。

"事实上，根据希卡普所说的，任何人都能驯龙。"亚丝翠走了过来，眼中显露出担忧。

"你知道这一点，"暴芙说，"你却没有告诉我。"

"我昨天才发现的，"她抱歉地拍了拍暴芙的肩膀，"走吧，我们还得去大礼堂呢。你们得听一听希卡普要说什么。"

面对着挤在大厅里的全村的维京人，希卡普有很多需要解释的东西。他站在火塘前面，面对着大伙，和鱼脚丝比起来他显得又瘦又小。亚丝翠站在他的身边，和所有身材结实的维京武士比起来她也显得很渺小。

为了长话短说，希卡普解释说龙族劫掠他们是迫不得已的，它们不得不这么做，因为它们要供养另一头像山岭一样巨大的龙，不然的话它们自己就会被吃掉。同时龙实际上也是一种很友好的生物。它们喜欢迷龙草，喜欢被人挠着下巴，同时它们讨厌鳗鱼。

因此，如果他们除掉了那只巨大的蜂后，那些较小的友好的龙族就不会来抢走维京人的食物，战争将会终结，每个人都将过上幸福的生活。

噢，还有，希卡普在某个地方藏了一只夜煞。他就是从它身上学到这一切的。

事实证明，青年人比成年人更容易接受新鲜事物，鱼脚丝心里想到。希卡普一讲完，鼻涕粗就一掌拍在自己的拳头上，叫道："太棒了。那么我们什么时候去杀掉那只蜂后呢？"

"可是我们对那头龙一无所知。它的火力喷射有限制吗？它能飞多快？它有没有毒？"鱼脚丝说道。难道没有人认为这些问题的答案对于他们来说是生死攸关的吗？

"我们可以先干掉它，再问别的。"暴芙纳特建议道。

"我们要把它烧个一干二净，我们走吧。"特夫纳特说。

"额，伙计们。我们需要给大人们一些时间来消化这些。"希卡普紧张地说。

"你当真射下了那只夜煞？"戈博不相信地问。他好像只理解了这条信息。

"是的，但是我们能把注意力放在我们眼前的问题吗？你知道的，那头以其他龙为食的大怪龙……"希卡普说。

这时大门一下子被推开，史图依克领着一群筋疲力尽的维京武士走了进来。

"啊……我们死定了。"希卡普一掌拍在自己的额上。

"我本以为会有人在码头欢迎我们回来的。" 史图依克大声说道。

"爸，妈！"鱼脚丝看见了自己的父母，便欢呼着冲向他们。他用余光瞥见双胞胎也争先恐后地冲向他们的父母。暴芙纳特跳上她父亲的胳膊把脸埋在他的脖子上。看起来她并不像她所说的那样在家里不受宠。之后他就被自己的母亲紧紧抱在怀里，一时间把希卡普和龙的事都被他抛到九霄云外了。

大礼堂里到处都在回响着喜悦的问候。而史图依克的声音大得盖过了喧嚣。"我的儿子现在在这干什么？"

考虑到希卡普之前的表现，鱼脚丝很能理解史图依克会这么问。

"你问的太好了，史图依克。你的儿子带来了惊天动地的消息。"戈博拍了拍他朋友的胳膊。

这个清晨没有像亚丝翠所期待的那样进展的很顺利。希卡普没有受伤，活得好好的，这是件好事。但是米尔杜却煽动起了人们的不信任。亚丝翠现在非常讨厌那个糟老头子。

而现在，史图依克回来了。他可是维京人中的维京人，既固执又严厉，对龙有着刻骨仇恨，一心想着复仇。这真不妙。

她站在希卡普身边，紧握着他的手，他在发抖。当戈博把他的故事告诉回程的勇士时他一直在死死地攥着她的手。"这太糟糕了。"他哑着嗓子低声说。

"要相信你的父亲，"亚丝翠安慰道，不过当她看到史图依克脸上的雷霆震怒时她也感到浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。她从来没有见过史图依克如此狂怒。即使在过去希卡普无论把事情搞得多砸，史图依克也从来没有看起来像今天那样生气。

"他从来没有听过我的话，从来没有，"希卡普艰难地咽了一口唾沫。"他会认为我背叛了我的部族，而且绝对没有任何事物能改变他的想法。"

"希卡普……"亚丝翠刚开口要说些什么，可是这时史图依克发出了一声怒吼，粗暴地把戈博推到一边。希卡普发出一声喊叫，被他的父亲提起了领口拖出了大礼堂。

"某人要倒霉啦。"米尔杜幸灾乐祸地说道。亚丝翠跟着希卡普冲了出去，临走时用腿绊了米尔杜一跤，让他的脸结结实实地撞在了离他最近的柱子上。他发出了痛苦的叫声和咒骂，而这些在她听起来简直就是最优美的音乐。她快步奔下台阶去追赶希卡普和史图依克。

史图依克一路把希卡普拖回家。他们俩谁都好像没有注意到亚丝翠一路跟了过来。他们的注意力全都集中在了对方身上。

"我们之前有过约定！"史图依克怒吼道。

"我知道，爸爸。我……我很抱歉……"

"我本该料想到你会这样胡闹的！真是岂有此理！"史图依克在盛怒之下挥动着他的手臂。"我之前让你不要这么做！我本该知道你会把什么事情都搞砸的，你帮不上什么忙！但是我从来没有想到过你竟然会这么做！"

"爸爸……"

"你没有意识到你都干了些什么吗？"史图依克吼叫道。"你背叛了你的人民，你整天和那些怪物鬼混在一起！"

"它们不是怪物！"

"我们有数以百计的人丧生在它们爪下！"

"那是因为我们同样也杀了数以千计的龙！它们是在自卫！"希卡普叫道。"你就不能听我一次吗？在它们的岛上有一只巨龙在控制着它们，爸爸！它们劫掠我们是因为他们不得不这么做！如果它们不这么做，它们自己就会被吃掉！"

"你怎么会知道它们的岛的？" 史图依克吼道。"我们搜寻了几个月都没有找到它，你又是怎么知道这些的？"

希卡普站在那里，把嘴闭得死死的。就在这时，亚丝翠看到了史图依克的脸，依旧是那么固执，眼里闪耀着冥顽不化的光。

"你是不是从那条你藏起来的龙那里发现的？不是吗？"史图依克喘着粗气说。"那只龙带你去了它们的巢穴。那条龙被你藏在哪里了，希卡普？"

"我不会……"

"那条龙在哪！？"

"你不能伤害无牙，"希卡普叫道。"它是我最好的伙伴！"

"最好的伙伴！和一条龙！你是我的儿子！你可是我的儿子啊！你是首领的儿子！而你却背叛了你的部落！你背叛了我！"他狂怒地吼道。"你背叛了沃尔卡！她可是我的妻子！我的妻子可是死在了龙爪之下！"他猛地向前挥出了他的胳膊。

他可能只是想把希卡普推到一边，或是从他身边挤过去，或许他真有可能是气昏了头要揍希卡普，谁也不知道究竟是哪种可能性。就在亚丝翠看见他举起手臂的那一刹那，她冲到了希卡普的前面替他挡住了那对铁拳。

巨大的冲击力直接将她打倒在地板上，她在地上滑出了好几英尺，一头撞在了一把椅子上。

她一时间疼晕了过去，随后感到一阵火辣辣的刺痛，双眼冒着金星。她感到头顶的血管在狂跳，好像血就要从耳朵里喷出来了一样。她眼前一黑，随后感到周围的景物在迅速旋转，最后又慢慢停了下来。

"亚丝翠！天哪！亚丝翠！"

一双颤动着的手抚上她的面颊，她的肩膀，她的胳膊。那是希卡普。因为她仍然倒在地上，她的头仍由于狠狠地撞在了椅子上而剧烈地阵痛，她被希卡普从地板上拉 起来靠在他的身上。她就这么靠着他，双眸紧闭，等待着眼前的世界慢慢回复原貌。她的胳膊肘很疼，就像有一次她从树上掉下来擦掉一层皮一样疼。她的屁股也因 为猛地着地而疼得要命。

"哎哟！我的孩子，我不是故意要……你为什么要这么做……你受伤了吗……？" 史图依克的声音里充满了惊恐。

她睁开了双眼。希卡普正紧紧把她揽在怀里。他的脸死一样的苍白，写满了担忧。当看见他安然无恙时她感到一阵庆幸。"我没事，"她说道，轻轻推开了他坐了起来，"我以前遇到过比这更严重的呢。"

她仍感到头晕目眩。她使劲眨着眼，抬头看着史图依克。这个巨汉正一脸惊恐地盯着她。他后退了一步，低头看着他的双手，仿佛不能相信他刚才把他的儿媳妇一拳 打到了房间的另一头。之前的狂怒已经从他的眼睛里消失了，取而代之的是惊恐和无限的悔恨。对自己所作所为的震惊似乎让他消了气。

"噢我的孩子，我不是故意……"他垂头丧气地说。"我很抱歉，你还好吗？你受伤了吗……？"

现在是她行动的机会了。她抓住了希卡普的胳膊。"沃尔卡是希卡普的妈妈。"她直截了当地说。

史图依克呆呆地看着她。"什么？"

"她是你的妻子，可是别忘了，她也是希卡普的妈妈。"亚丝翠说。"而且希卡普从前也和你一样地恨龙。你以为他会轻易地忘掉杀母之仇吗？有些事情改变了他的想 法。无牙让他改变了对龙的看法，并且无牙也改变了我的看法。"她拉着希卡普的胳膊，两人相互搀扶着站起身来。她坚定地一步步向首领走去。虽然她的头仍疼得要命，但她看到史图依克这个巨汉仿佛害怕她似的背着手向后退去时仍感觉好笑。当她碰了碰史图依克的胳膊时，他退缩了一下。

"我们需要你的帮助，史图依克。 我们需要你认真倾听我们的话。希卡普说的关于那只巨大的龙族蜂后的话是真的。当时我和他都在那里。"希卡普发出了抗议声。他在之前的讲述中一直没有提她的名字，以免她也被卷入部落居民的怒火中。

但是这个时候他们是并肩作战的。亚丝翠坚定地点了点头。"那时我和他在一起。我们的敌人是那只蜂后，而不是其他的龙。我们这些年一直都找错了目标，史图依克。而且我们数以百计的同胞都白白牺牲了。现在我们找到了一个改善我们生活的方法，"她盯着首领的眼睛，它们和希卡普的眸子一样绿，充满了痛苦，内疚和悲 伤。"希卡普没有背叛他的部落。他没有背叛你。他只是想找一个能使龙和维京人和平共处的方法。现在没有人的妻子或母亲会再因此而死了。"

"我的母亲死于和龙族的战争。"希卡普在她身后静静地说。"我也不想再这样失去我的父亲。"

史图依克盯着他的儿子，就好像是第一次看见他。一阵短暂的沉默之后，他转向他的儿媳妇，并且轻轻地，非常温柔地把他的手放在她的前额上，那里已经渐渐开始淤青，肿起了一大片。"我的孩子……"

"没事的，我很好。你不是故意要打我。"亚丝翠说。

他仍把手放在她的脸颊上。"好的。"他说，然后看了看希卡普。"好的。"


	25. Chapter 25

"你确定你没事吗？"希卡普问。

"是的，希卡普，我很好。而且如果你再没完没了地问这个，我就要把你放倒。"亚丝翠这么说着，声音却很甜美。

哈，这就消除了他的疑虑。不过谁能责怪他这么担心她呢？她的额上青肿了很大一块。不过她是亚丝翠。她带着这伤痕就像佩戴者荣誉勋章一样，即使希卡普很清楚她现在肯定头疼得厉害。

他的妻子好坚强啊。

他现在想都不敢想象亚丝翠撞到椅子上的情景。他感到应该做些什么，像一个好丈夫一样，吻吻她，或者抱抱她。不过他清楚地知道如果他敢在大庭广众下这么做的话，亚丝翠肯定会放倒他。

他们到了铁匠铺。这是希卡普有记忆以来他们的小团体第一次在这碰头。大家分别坐在板凳，桌子和工作台上，大人们还在大礼堂，正在讨论这项新的……进展。而他们这样青少年，既缺乏经验又不懂得战争艺术，被告知去自己玩，等大人们讨论出解决方案。

当希卡普走出铁匠铺时，其他人都跟在他身后。他就这样突然成了这个小团体的领袖。连他自己都感到怪异。

"这太不公平了，"鼻涕粗发着牢骚，他还念念不忘着他在大厅没吃完的鲈鱼。"我们也应该在大礼堂的。毕竟是我们发现了关于红死神的事。"

红死神是希卡普起的名字，他们已经对总是称呼它作"一头巨大的，以其他龙为食的怪龙"感到厌倦了。嗨，它长着红色的尖刺，而每次想到它他都会是他联想到死亡。要想到这个名字也并不困难。

亚丝翠扬了扬眉毛。"我们发现的？当时我并不记得你跟希卡普和我在一起啊。"

鼻涕粗开始还顾左右而言他。"我们不是一个团队吗？我们的成果都是公共的。"

现在希卡普不仅要担心亚丝翠，还要担心他的父亲和其他的维京武士。他情不自禁地想到他和亚丝翠在告诉大人们他们的方案的时候忽略了一个非常重要的因素。

维京人在战斗中都是一往无前的。

并且维京人是顽固的化身。

这两点构成了他们忽略的两个重要因素。

在他的最终考核之前，他满脑子都在想着怎么才能不杀掉那只烈焰狂魔。现在这个问题已经解决了，而另一个更大的问题却耸立在他的面前。

他们还没有打败红死神的计划和策略。假如再多给他几个月的时间的话，希卡普或许能想出来一个不会造成全村一半人伤亡的作战计划。现在他已经把情况说出去了，这件事也已经超出了他所能掌控的范围。现在是大人们掌权，那些喜欢厮杀的，异常顽固的，总是先斩后奏的大人。只要他们看见了敌人，他们从来不会去等一 个更安全的方案被提出来。维京人的格言"找到它，杀了它！"对他们来说就够好的了。

亚丝翠是对的。他们必须告诉所有人。这也是唯一能够阻止他们杀龙，或是被龙杀死的方法。但是这样会更好吗？红死神是如此庞大，史图依克只有它的一颗牙齿这么大。和它作战对于维京人来说是自寻死路。

他救了龙族，但是为了达到这个目的他必须要牺牲他的人民吗？

"我感觉这件事糟透了。"希卡普面色阴沉地说，声音低得几乎只有他自己能听见。

"你到底在胡说些什么啊？"特夫纳特说。但是亚丝翠和鱼脚丝很理解地看着他，他们知道他是怎么想的。

"也许我们操之过急了。"希卡普对亚丝翠说，"我们本该等等再告诉他们这些的。"

"我们没有别的选择，希卡普。我们必须告诉他们。这也是唯一让你能免于杀掉那只烈焰狂魔的办法。"

"额，事实上这也不是唯一的办法，"希卡普对她说，"我们可以去别的地方度个假，你懂的，你，我和无牙，之后再也不回来了。"为什么他没有早点想到这个主意？

亚丝翠转了转眼珠。"说的好像你能真的逃离你的部落似的。"

"我想我会的……如果我在博克已经了无牵挂的话。"他意味深长地看着亚丝翠。她的脸红了。鼻涕粗在他们身后咯咯坏笑起来，然而亚丝翠用胳膊肘在他的肚子上狠狠捣了一下，痛得他弯了腰。

"我们的爸妈要去打仗了，对吗？"暴芙纳特说，她听起来异常地顺从。

"不过这是件好事，不是吗？"特夫纳特对他妹妹的没精打采感到很困惑。

"当他们打赢这场仗的可能性和你在死之前能约上一个女孩的可能性一样的时候，就不是什么好事了。"暴芙纳特回嘴说，"笨蛋。"

"麻子脸！"特夫纳特回骂道。

"蝙蝠耳！"

"事实上，考虑到特夫纳特的家族血统和财产地位，他应该能约到……"鱼脚丝说。

"闭上你的嘴！"暴芙纳特叫道。

"你们说的就好像我们爸妈去了之后就回不来了似的。"鼻涕粗轻蔑地说。"不就是条龙嘛，我们冲进它的老巢，打翻它，然后我们就赢了。那也不是多困难嘛。"

"你一直没在听我说吗？红死神有着大山一样的块头，"希卡普提醒他说。然而鼻涕粗是个彻头彻尾的维京人，一点都不为所动。"那又怎么样？我们维京人一向是开山碎岭的好手。"

"这座山可能会更难对付，鼻涕粗。"一个声音说。

当史图依克和戈博走进铁匠铺的时候，大家都安静了下来。一看见他们的脸上希卡普就明白了将要发生什么。"爸爸……"

"儿子，我们需要借走你的龙。" 史图依克说。

"什么？不行……可是爸爸……"希卡普恳求道。

"我们不会伤害它的。我们只是需要它领我们去龙巢。" 史图依克说。"我们需要解决那只红死神。"

"你们都没在听我说吗？爸爸！那怪物有着山岭一样的块头！你不可能打败它！"

"我们也不能就这样苟且偷生下去！" 史图依克打断道。"那头龙最终将吃得我们倾家荡产。我们必须解决掉它。之后我们会迎来和平的日子，这不正是你想要的吗？你不一直想要龙和维京人和平共处吗？"

"当然，但是前提是你能活着打败它！"希卡普绝望地说。"爸爸，你不是它的对手！现在不是！给我几个月的时间，或者几个星期，几天的时间，我也不知道。我会想出其他的办法！"

"我们剩下的食物仅够整个村子勉强过冬的了。" 史图依克说，同时戈博阴沉地点了点头。"你能确保接下来的九个月里龙族不会来劫掠我们吗？它们在夏天食物充足的时候还来劫掠了我们四次。当冬天来临时，食物稀缺，你自己想想我们还会被劫掠多少次？"

在这时希卡普才开始痛恨博克糟糕的气候——九个月的严冬，三个月的夏天，夹在其中的春天和秋天只有短短几天。

"我们现在连一次劫掠都承受不起了。整个村子都会挨饿。唯一的解决方法就是做过了断，就在现在，在结冰之前。所以除非你现在就有一个解决方案，希卡普；我们明天早上就要出发去地狱之门了。"

他能在他父亲的眼睛里看见固执的光芒，以及渴望战斗的兴奋。史图依克力大无穷，武功高强，所向无敌，肯定认为没有什么是他们维京人不能做到的。尽管希卡普对红死神的描述是他们以前前所未闻的，但是他们是维京人，并且他们一定能赢。

"可是爸爸……"希卡普感到自己的呼吸都快要停滞了。他已经失去了他的母亲，而现在，在他生命中第一次，他真真切切地面对着也要失去他的父亲的危险。他不能 让这一切发生，他刚刚和他的父亲达成谅解，这些年他的父亲第一次正视他并真正认真地看待他，倾听他的话。他们之间的父子关系已经达到了互相理解的新高度。

他想要更多和他的父亲在一起的时光。他怎么做才能让史图依克理解如果他现在就出征，他们父子就永远不会再有这样的时间了？

"你不能……爸爸……"你不能就这样离开我，我需要你。没有你我什么都做不成。

"不要担心，儿子。我们是维京人，没有什么我们做不到的。"他的父亲说，"我们需要你的龙来领我们到它们的巢穴去。"

"无牙离开了我就不能飞行，"希卡普脱口而出，可一出口就后悔吐露了这个秘密。

"我们不会飞过去，我们驾船过去。"史图依克说。

"如果无牙要去的话，我也要和它一起去。"希卡普面色坚决地说。

"你不能去，" 史图依克打断说。"你要留下来照看一切。你现在是我唯一的希望，儿子。部落需要你。"

"我已经做好战斗准备了，首领！"鼻涕粗兴奋地嚷道。

"你们所有人都要留在岛上。未满二十岁的人不能出征！你们需要呆在安全的地方。"

希卡普深吸一口气。史图依克也许没有意识到现在形势的无望，不过他已经确保了如果老一辈的维京勇士阵亡了，最起码部落的年轻一代能存活下来。"爸爸……"

"你必须留下来，戈博会负责管理一切。现在我要那条龙！"

希卡普咬住了嘴唇，笔直地站着，交叉起双臂。"不。"

他们互相怒视着。他看着他父亲的脸变得红得吓人，而且他的手也攥成了拳头。亚丝翠见状立刻走到希卡普身边，把一只手放在他的胳膊上，他把她推到身后。他这次绝对不会再让她受到伤害了。

"史图依克，我们不一定非要这个孩子的龙，"戈博突然说，脸上带着担忧的神色。"如果随便哪一条龙都行的话，我们就直接从训练场挑一条吧。"

"那些龙没有被驯服，" 史图依克喘着粗气说道。"我们没有时间训练它们，况且我的儿子现在很有可能拒绝教我们如何去做。"

"我们不一定需要驯服它，"戈博说，语气听起来很不舒服。"我们只要制服它把它绑到船上就行。"

当看到史图依克脸上恍然大悟的表情时，希卡普的心放了下来。"不，爸爸！爸爸！求求你听我一次吧！"他喊叫着，追赶着他正在离去的父亲。"求你了爸爸！你会战死的！所有人都会！"

"我们是维京人，这是职业风险。" 史图依克粗暴地答道。之后他做了一个让希卡普感到心碎的动作。他举起一只手，轻轻抚摸着希卡普的头发。"最起码你会完好无恙的。我希望等你完成了戈博的训练之后，你会成为首领。"他离开了。

希卡普感到就好像有种什么动物要从他的胸膛中破膛而出，而那东西很想尖叫和哭泣。他的视野变模糊了，他拼命眨眼来驱散这种模糊。其他的孩子都呆呆地站着， 就像被雷劈了似的。他们的父母也会出征。害怕你的父母出征后有可能回不来了是一回事，而知道他们绝没有生还的希望则是另一回事。鱼脚丝一言不发地转身冲向 他的家，双胞胎也紧紧地跟在他后面。

鼻涕粗的脸色从来没有这么苍白过。他终于开始意识到形势的严峻。"爸爸，"他喃喃道，也转身离开了。口水多，鼻涕粗的爸爸，是史图依克战场上的二把手。

"希卡普，"亚丝翠温柔唤着他。

"这都是我的错，"希卡普喃喃自语道。

"想想，希卡普，好好想想，"亚丝翠语气变得严厉了。"我们现在迫切需要一个计划。现在我们该做什么？"

"我不知道，"他的脑子现在一片空白，只剩下恐惧和绝望，他的良心的一再地痛苦地谴责着他自己：都是你的错，都是你的错，都是你的错。假如他没有把无牙从 天上打下来，假如他没有和那只夜煞做朋友，他就不会得知这一切，这一切就都不会发生了。他最终还是这样做了，而所有人都一直在害怕他这么做。

他害得全族人都将死于非命。

他们带走了那只纳德。这可能是最适合带到船上的一只龙。它没有两个头需要人们看守，不会自燃，也不是太重，同时体型也不是很小，不至于在维京战船上失踪。

太阳刚刚升起时他们就出发了。今天天气很好，而博克却上演着生离死别的一幕。留下的人们伤心欲绝，而将要出征的人们很可能不会再回来了。这将是一场你死我 活的战斗。亚丝翠的家人一个都没有入伍。她的父亲有残疾，而她的母亲是家里唯一的经济来源。但是她们家几乎是全岛唯一没受影响的家庭。

不过另一方面，她的家庭的确受到了影响。她现在是哈道克家的人了，并且史图依克要去上战场。

希卡普，她的丈夫，又失去了一个至亲。

亚丝翠在悬崖顶上找到了他，当她得知她被许配给他的时候，她也曾伤心地跑到这里。这一切真的仅仅过去了三个星期？奥丁啊，他们的蜜月还没过完呢。

他正呆呆地凝视着远方，面对着舰队消失的方向。他的脸上交织着悲恸，绝望与悔恨。她无言地挽住了他的胳膊。他们就这样在一起默默地站着，凝视着地平线。

"我当时在森林里发现那条龙的时候为什么没有直接就把它杀掉？"希卡普轻轻地说，仿佛在自言自语，"这样对所有人来说不是更好么？"

"唔，要是换做其他人肯定会这么做的。"亚丝翠说，尽可能地把声音放轻。"那么你为什么没有这么做？"当看到他默不作声时，她又问了一遍。"你为什么没有这么做？"

"我不知道，我当时下不了手。"希卡普说。

"这不能算是回答。"

"这些什么时候变得对你这么重要了？"他想把胳膊从她那里抽开，但是她仍紧紧地挽着他。

从来没有人认真听过他的话，所以他没有养成主动倾诉的习惯。她想起了她父亲的话。她祈求奥丁，不要让她的补救来得太晚。如果希卡普拒绝向她吐露心声，她会难以忍受的。"因为我想记住你的回答，就是现在。"

"哦得了吧，"希卡普不耐烦地说。"我是个懦夫。我很懦弱，我不忍杀掉那条龙。"

"你刚才说了不忍心。"亚丝翠说。

"噢你说随便什么都行，我就是不忍心，"希卡普打断她道，用力把他的胳膊抽开。"三百年来我是唯一一个不忍心杀龙的维京人。"

为什么他不能看到她所看到的东西？而这是如此明显，以至于她很诧异她之前为什么没有看出来。他总是妄自菲薄，看低自己。"然而，你是三百年来第一个龙骑士。"她柔声提醒他道。

希卡普呆住了，亚丝翠等待着。

最后，他转过身看着她，凝视着她的眼睛开口道："我不忍心杀掉它是因为它看起来和我一样地恐惧，"他承认道，"当我看着它的时候，我仿佛看见了我自己。"

她在他的脸上亲了一口。

"额……你为什么要……唔……"

无论什么时候只要她向他表露哪怕一点点爱意，他那伟大的脑袋总是会死机。她对此既感到得意又感觉好玩。"那同时也表明了你是什么样的人，"亚丝翠笑着告诉他。

"什么？一个懦夫？"他傻乎乎地说。

"一个有同情心的人，"她坚持道，同时给了他一拳让他的脑子不再云里雾里。"你和无牙成为了朋友，那是一件好事，你永远都不应该怀疑这点。"

"而现在我们的部落正在去送死。"希卡普苦涩地答道。

"这不是你的过错。他们要么被红死神秒杀，要么被活活饿死。"亚丝翠一针见血地指出，然而当她看见他的脸上显现出的极度绝望时，她感到一阵心痛。"哦希卡普，要是我们能去追赶他们就好了……我们可以骑着训练场里的龙，或是别的龙。红死神的体型很庞大，但这也让它变得笨重，不是吗？我们虽然小，但是如果我们骑着龙，我们就有了火力，并且我们更加灵活易于操纵。假如有什么方法能让我们帮忙摧毁那个怪物就好了，哪怕希望是多么渺茫……希卡普……"

她停了下来。希卡普又一次呆呆地站在那。从他的眼神可以看出，他的那颗了不起的大脑正在飞速旋转。

"希卡普？"

他缓缓地向她转过身来，动作很慢。她能够看出一个计划正在他脑子里酝酿。"太棒了，亚丝翠，你是个天才！"他的眼里闪着光。"你准备好干点疯狂的事吗？"

希卡普的计划从来就没有靠谱过。不过毕竟信念是令人盲目的，抑或是爱情令人盲目？不管是哪种原因。她宽慰地笑了笑。"当然了。"

她把他们小团体的其余成员都集中在了训练场并告诉了他们希卡普的计划，与此同时希卡普出发去山谷找无牙去了。训练场现在是被遗弃的了。所有身体健全的守卫都被调去龙巢了。现在没有人会打乱他们的计划。

当亚丝翠告诉鱼脚丝，鼻涕粗和双胞胎他们无论如何要采取行动时，他们的眼里稍稍有了些光彩。

"那么计划是什么？"特夫纳特热切地问。"我们怎样才能过去？"

"我们为什么不能带我们的武器？"暴芙纳特问。

"我们是要按照希卡普的计划去做吗？他的计划一般都不靠谱，不是吗？现在我有个更酷的主意……"鼻涕粗开口道。

"你可以直接滚蛋。"亚丝翠直截了当地对他说。

"我想我大概猜得到希卡普的方案，"鱼脚丝盯着锁着龙的笼子说。"这也不难猜到。所有的船都走了，所以希卡普打算飞过去，而既然那只夜煞带不动我们所有人，所以我们将要……"

一道黑影掠过他们的头顶，他们都抬头望去。天空中传来一阵翅膀划过疾风的呼啸声，那种标志性的预警只能属于一只——

"夜煞！"鱼脚丝叫道。

"快趴下！"鼻涕粗补充道。

"噢闭上你的嘴，那是无牙。"亚丝翠转了转眼珠。

"它肯定不是真的没长牙。"暴芙纳特小声嘟哝说。

"是啊，"当男孩和龙落地时，亚丝翠跑去迎接他们。那只黑龙用鼻子蹭了蹭亚丝翠，发出欢迎的咕噜声。"嗨，无牙，"她从没想到再见到它是如此地高兴。她把手放在它长满鳞片的头上，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

当她再次睁眼时，她看见另外四个人正张着大嘴目瞪口呆地盯着他们。

"你简直神了，"鼻涕粗一脸崇拜地说。亚丝翠搞不清楚他说的究竟是希卡普还是无牙。

"伙计们，听清楚了，"希卡普说，他的声音无比坚定，充满权威。"我们要飞过去。"

他从龙背上下来，走到最近的操纵杆旁把它拉了起来。当笼门大开，走出一只惊讶万分的双头龙时，其他人都尖叫起来抱成了一团。双头龙龇着牙开始咆哮，并且无牙也对着它发出警告的低吼。无牙张开翅膀，像一面盾牌似的护在亚丝翠面前。当其他的年轻人跑过来躲到亚丝翠身边时，它又一次警告性地低吼了一声，亚丝翠不 得不轻抚着它的头来让它平静下来。

"亚丝翠，如果你想和希卡普离婚的话，我会很乐意你把他转让给我的。"暴芙纳特对她低声说。亚丝翠在她肩上狠狠地给了一拳。

"去找你自己的男人去，"她坚定地说。"希卡普是我的。"

"过来吧，伙计们，没有时间浪费了。"希卡普说，一只手放在那只烈焰狂魔的鼻子上，另一只手放在葛伦科的鼻子上。"鼻涕粗，你来骑烈焰狂魔。"

"绝不！"鼻涕粗躲在无牙的翅膀后面叫道。

"暴芙纳特，特夫纳特，你们骑双头龙。鱼脚丝骑葛伦科。亚丝翠，你和我骑一条龙。无牙，到这来。"希卡普命令道。当保护他们的翅膀消失时，其他人又异口同声地叫了起来。无牙跳到了希卡普身边。

就在这时，他们构成的画面将永远烙印在亚丝翠的记忆里。希卡普，昂首挺胸地站着，身后映着阳光，身边环绕着温顺的龙族。

"好的，现在我们开始驯龙速成课，都认真听讲，"希卡普严厉地说，每个人都在认真倾听着他的话。


	26. Chapter 26

和你的妹妹分享一头龙不是一件很酷的事，但是现在已经没有时间来抱怨了。无论如何，特夫纳特选了喷火花的那个脑袋，最起码这个脑袋比他妹妹的那个更酷，他的不满也因此而平息下来。

在空中飞行简直太棒了。从高空往下看去，所有的景物都是那么渺小，小到你可以用你的靴子踩扁一座小岛。而且同样令人兴奋的是如果你掉下去了，你就死定了。这才是真正刺激的地方。

他们在海面上以惊人的速度飞行着。特夫纳特不得不承认尽管骑着一头双头龙很酷，也无法和骑一头夜煞相提并论。这头黑龙的速度快得令人难以置信，他们只能勉强做到跟上它的尾巴。而骑着葛伦科的鱼脚丝虽然落在后面，仍在不屈不挠地跟着队伍前进。

奥丁啊，他们正骑着龙在空中翱翔。就算他们在这次行动中阵亡了，也至少算是死得轰轰烈烈。也许他们会在一次大爆炸中被炸得粉身粹骨，那简直太酷了。

希卡普一直在向他们强调本次行动的目标，那就是为大人们赢得逃跑的时间。无论他们怎样行动，目的都是把所有人活着带回博克，但愿没有人会落下永久性的残疾。

他们会用他们的龙去对抗红死神，依靠它们的速度，灵活和纯粹的运气。他们的龙会向它开火，让它耗尽自己的火力。希卡普和亚丝翠都不确定红死神是否有翅膀， 不过既然它是头龙，他们就假定它有。所以希卡普告诉他们要集中火力打它的翅膀，运气好的话或许能击伤它的翅膀让它永远滞留在地面。然后……

额，他们先进行到这一步再说吧。特夫纳特个人认为之后应该猛攻这条龙——当然要在它被束缚在地面上没了火力的时候——用长矛刺穿它会是个好主意。嗨，或许全部落的人一起上能做到这一点。这会对它造成致命伤。他不相信希卡普所说的关于红死神刀枪不入的鬼话。

他们要做的第一件事就是去寻找那只纳德——它的火焰温度是已知所有龙中最高的，可以作为强有力的武器——并放下亚丝翠去骑它。这样就有五条龙能投入战斗，从不同的方向攻击红死神。希卡普甚至已经给他们各自分配了攻击的位置。

"双胞胎和鼻涕粗去对付它的左翼，亚丝翠和鱼脚丝去对付右翼，龙头就交给我了。"

在远处，滚滚浓烟冲天而起，覆盖了一大片区域，遮住了海面并阻挡了他们的视线。

"就在那！"希卡普叫道。"记住伙计们，红死神块头很大，颜色是红的，身上长着很多尖刺。你们不会认错的！它就像是一座能移动的火山！"

希卡普很明显想让他们在看见敌人之前做好心理准备。但是他的描述远不能形容出那头野兽的狰狞恐怖。

红死神体型很庞大，这一点他说的是对的，但是这远远不能描述出它那骇人的龙头，他那长得吓人的致命尖刺，厚的像盔甲似的龙皮——哼，估计想用长矛刺穿它是永远不可能了。

而且奥丁啊，它长得太丑了。

维京武士们就像蝼蚁一样在它的脚下逃窜。他们散布在各处，试图躲开它的巨爪和尾巴，同时向小岛的另一端逃去。

"希卡普，现在我们的人没法从这座岛上撤离了！"鱼脚丝在他身后叫道，他拼命向他挥手并指着漂浮在海面上的东西。

他转过头来看见整支舰队都已被熊熊大火所吞没。他们的逃生路线已经被切断。现在他们怎样才能将所有人活着救出来？

"情况不妙！"希卡普叫道，但是还是义无反顾地向红死神俯冲过去。"我们必须分散它的注意力！这样才能给我们的人逃跑的机会！"

"那么我们上吧！"特夫纳特叫道，指挥着双头龙紧跟着无牙冲了上去。看见他们逐渐逼近，红死神睁大了它那些邪恶的小眼睛。它身上的尖刺有一个成年人这么长，硕大的尾巴像一把四处扫荡的巨锤，它的腿就像博克海岸上的石柱一样粗。

"它看起来既霸气又吓人！"暴芙纳特对他喊道。他们躲过了红死神横扫过来的尾巴，沿着它的脊背向上飞去。

就在此时特夫纳特看见地上有一个人，他没有和其他人一样向着岛的另一端逃窜，相反地，这个维京英雄正在红死神的脚底下狂奔，大声吼叫着向它挑战。特夫纳特仔细看了他一眼就认出了他们的首领——史图依克。

就在这时希卡普也看见了他的父亲，"爸爸！无牙，我们快去！"

一团幽蓝色的火焰从无牙的嘴里射出。夜煞的攻击方式简直是太酷了。火球在红死神的翅膀上爆炸开来，它痛苦地吼叫了一声，而当它回头寻找袭击者时，无牙已经飞出了它的攻击范围。同时史图依克也躲过一劫。

"暴芙纳特，特夫纳特，小心你们的背后！"希卡普警告道。"鱼脚丝，快点行动！"

在地面上，维京勇士们已经看见了来自空中的支援，有些人甚至忘记了逃窜，只顾抬头仰视着他们。特夫纳特难以抗拒内心的得意之情，他向着人群挥着手喊道："看看我们，我们都是龙骑士！我们所有人！"

"鱼脚丝，向它开火！"希卡普命令道。

"好的！"这个书呆子喊道。"红死神有着坚硬的头颅和尾巴用来冲撞和猛击敌人，要注意躲开它这两招！同时它的眼睛很小，鼻孔却大得出奇，说明它主要依赖于听觉和嗅觉！"

天哪，书呆子有时候真的是一鸣惊人啊。

"鱼脚丝，鼻涕粗，去寻找它的盲点，想办法制造些噪音来迷惑它！暴芙纳特，特夫纳特，去看看它有没有火力限制，"希卡普意味深长地看着他们俩。"要彻底激怒它。"

哦是的，他正是要激怒它。

"那正是我的特长！"暴芙纳特开心地叫道。

"谁说的？谁都知道我更惹人烦！"特夫纳特抗议道。

"按我说的去做就是了。我会尽可能快的回来！"希卡普叫道。他骑着无牙向正在燃烧的舰队飞去。其他的人分散到他们各自的岗位上去了。鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗开始在红死神的脑袋旁边"咚咚"地敲打着盾牌来分散它的注意力。

"你这巨怪！"当双胞胎从红死神身边飞过时，特夫纳特向它骂道。

"大傻瓜！"他的妹妹补了一句。

"丑八怪！"这是他们最擅长骂的了。

他们的谩骂奏效了。那个丑八怪吼叫着在他们身后喷出一道火柱。双头龙敏捷地向旁边一个侧滚，躲开了这致命的一击。特夫纳特兴高采烈地大叫起来。天哪，这简直太刺激了！

"来呀，你就这么点能耐吗？"暴芙纳特叫道，他们拨转龙头准备再来一次。特夫纳特想用双头龙的瓦斯去把红死神的血盆大口炸得稀烂，不过希卡普之前告诉过他们要为后面的总攻节省火力。

"你是怎么了？这几年就变老了不中用了？"他嘲笑道。"迟钝得都打不了架了？"

"老太婆！"暴芙纳特轻蔑地说。

"老妖精！"

"哇哦！"一道火柱紧挨着他们飞过，暴芙纳特兴奋地尖叫起来。那头野兽狂怒地咆哮着并开始蹒跚地追赶他们。又一道火柱冲着双胞胎射来。

"它总共喷了几次火？"暴芙纳特喊道。

"我不知道！我玩得太开心了都没来及去数！"特夫纳特回答道。

"额，"鱼脚丝叫道。"这家伙没有盲点啊！"

特夫纳特又躲过一道火柱，回过头来看了看。维京武士们已经大部分都撤退到相对安全的地方了。鼻涕粗却阴差阳错地落在了红死神的脑袋上，正在用他的锤子来回敲打着它的眼睛。它颅骨的两侧各长着两排眼睛。嗯，怪不得鱼脚丝说它没有盲点。

鱼脚丝已经不见了。特夫纳特怎么也找不到他和那只葛伦科。

突然一道火光从他身后擦着他飞过，这道火光是如此地炽热，几乎要把他的眉毛考烤焦了。亚丝翠正骑着那只纳德飞来，她向前倾着身子，眼睛死死盯着那只红死神。纳德又一次向红死神的翅膀开了火。那头巨兽吼叫着，狂怒地拍打着翅膀，想要一口咬住那只纳德。

纳德的火焰温度是龙族中最高的，那几下肯定很疼。

"去把鼻涕粗救出来！"亚丝翠冲他叫道，她盘旋了一圈，再次向红死神开火，把它的注意力从双头龙上引开。无牙也赶来增援。这条黑龙来无影去无踪，每次出现就向红死神的侧翼发射一枚离子炮，然后迅速从它视线中消失。

"我这就去！"暴芙纳特叫道。

"我先去！"特夫纳特猛推了他妹妹一把。他绝不会让她抢了头功。他们迅速掠过红死神的脑袋，鼻涕粗很及时地跳到了双头龙身上。

"让鼻涕粗回到他的烈焰狂魔上去！"希卡普已经回来了。雷神啊，他怎么能飞得这么快？"鱼脚丝在哪？"希卡普叫道。

"在这！"一个声音从红死神的脚旁传来。他们只能在咆哮声和尖叫声中勉强听见他的声音。"我们没事！"

"继续战斗！我们要把那家伙引开！"希卡普指挥着无牙向上飞去。"现在围着它盘旋，轮流向它开火！"

"我先来！"亚丝翠已经开始俯冲了，她的纳德喷出一道火柱，击中了红死神的脑袋。红死神发出雷霆一般的吼叫，开始喷出滚滚火流，他们一下子就被打散了。

"快看啊！"暴芙纳特瞪大了眼睛叫道。他们从来没有见过一条龙像这样喷火。它吐出的是一片火海，而不是短促的火柱。这家伙体内到底存储了多少瓦斯啊？要想喷出这样的火流可是需要整整一肚子的瓦斯。

"暴芙纳特，特夫纳特！现在去打它的左翼！"

"该我们上了！"暴芙纳特对她的龙说，后者开始在红死神的翅膀上喷出绿色的瓦斯。特夫纳特等着她喷完瓦斯之后撤退到安全距离，现在轮到他了。"点火！"他对他的龙喊道。

剧烈的爆炸几乎把他俩从龙背上掀下来。腾起的浓烟裹住了他，暂时迷住了他的眼睛。"暴芙纳特！"他惊恐地叫道。

"太酷了！我们差点就完蛋了！"暴芙纳特在烟雾里兴奋地大叫到。 "我们再来一次吧！"

"嗨，我还在你们背后呢！"鼻涕粗在他们身后叫道，他趴在双头龙的背上，使出吃奶的劲抓住龙背不松手。"你们俩要找死可别带着我一块啊！"

"双胞胎，躲开点！亚丝翠，去攻击右翼！"

又是一道火光，炸得空气都震荡起来。他们飞出烟雾，围着红死神盘旋着。他们的计划开始奏效了，那只野兽现在正在追赶他们，离维京战士们越来越远了。

鱼脚丝飞到了他们身旁，脸被烟尘熏得漆黑，然而面色依旧坚定。那只烈焰狂魔跟着他飞了过来，鼻涕粗向它奔来，纵身一跃，抱住了它的脖子。"我们飞起来了！"他叫道。

"好的，都回到自己的岗位上！"希卡普叫道，并指挥无牙向红死神的脸上射出一发离子炮。那头巨兽摇摇晃晃地侧倒了下去。

"太棒了！"

一刹那间特夫纳特看见了它的脸，有几只眼睛紧闭着，并且有绿色的黏液正从眼睑底下往外流。看起来亚丝翠，或是希卡普，成功地打瞎了它的几只眼睛。不过它的 翅膀似乎在他们的轮番进攻之下仍毫发无损。同时它还有几只眼睛没瞎。它受了伤，但不是致命伤，而且现在他们已经彻底激怒了它。

"攻击左翼！"希卡普命令道。烈焰狂魔开始喷火。红死神转过头来寻找着袭击者，但是那只烈焰狂魔已经飞远了，同时右侧又射来一道火焰分散了它的注意力。正当它转头看向另一边时，无牙又冲着它的脸射出一发离子炮。

"蠢鸭子！"当它的尾巴冲他们横扫过来时鼻涕粗骂道。红死神的尾巴大得吓人，他们又离得很近，尾巴带起的旋风几乎将双头龙卷了进去。特夫纳特死死抱住龙脖子发出一阵惨叫。

"它还没有被削弱！"鱼脚丝叫道。 "而且我们的火力快要用光了，希卡普！现在该怎么办？"

"希卡普！"亚丝翠发出一声尖叫，手指着地面。

维京武士们现在已经开始从远处杀了回来，他们高举着武器，发出震耳欲聋的喊杀声，甚至盖住了红死神的咆哮声。

"不，不要过来！快躲开！所有人都快躲开！"希卡普又一次躲过了红死神喷出的火流。无牙在空中极速转身，又打出一发离子炮，暂时引开了红死神的攻击。

"我要看看它到底会不会飞！剩下的人去拦住我们的人别让他们靠近！我要在天上继续这场战斗！"

"希卡普！不要！"亚丝翠叫道，她离开了她的岗位向希卡普飞来。 "你一个人不是它的对手！"

"我必须这么做！"

"你们两个家伙小心点！"暴芙纳特尖叫道。希卡普和亚丝翠躲过了红死神的又一次攻击，又开始争论起来。

"无牙是我们最快的龙，我是最有经验的骑手，我必须这么做！"

"我不能让你一个人去！"

"你们俩不能等会再吵吗？"鱼脚丝叫道。"看招！"葛伦科对着红死神的翅膀吐出几颗燃烧的巨石，不过它们仅仅顺着翅膀滚到了地上，没有造成丝毫伤害。为了弥补这无效的一击，鱼脚丝把他的头盔冲着红死神的眼睛扔了过去，使希卡普躲过了被轰成齑粉的危险。

"我们的计划没有奏效，我必须再做些什么！"希卡普叫道。

"那带我和你一起去！"亚丝翠坚持道。

"不行！"

"你们俩是在找死吗？"鼻涕粗吼道，他盘旋过来冲着红死神开了火，巨兽的火流又一次打偏了，火焰离亚丝翠仅有几英寸远。

维京武士们现在已经冲到了他们脚下。

"如果我们完蛋了，我就要把他俩都杀了。"暴芙纳特怒气冲冲地说道。他们向红死神俯冲过去，而它这时正好张开了血盆大口。这是天赐良机。"炸掉它的牙！" 特夫纳特对他的妹妹叫道。他们从亚丝翠身边掠过，将瓦斯喷在它那像成年人一样大的利齿上，并点了火。

瓦斯爆炸了，第一批冲上来的维京武士的身上被溅满了碎牙齿和鲜血。红死神痛苦地狂吼了一声，声音大得吓人。

他们勉强躲过了红死神的大嘴。 特夫纳特看了一眼它那大张着的，黑得不见底的巨口。它猛吸了一口气，骑在纳德上的亚丝翠就要被它吸进嘴里。

"亚丝翠！"暴芙纳特尖叫道。

"是夜煞！快趴下！"地面上的人惊恐地叫道。

一发蓝光猛烈地爆炸开来，特夫纳特用余光一瞥，看见那只纳德平平安安地逃了出来，而亚丝翠却从它的背上摔了下来，尖叫着疾速坠向地面。一道黑影从空中掠过，在她即将坠地的最后一刻接住了她，她现在安安稳稳地落在了夜煞的爪间。

"够了！你们所有人都给我后退！"希卡普厉声喝道，特夫纳特从来没有见过他像这样愤怒。他的脸上看不见一丝恐惧。很明显亚丝翠被攻击是压断他忍耐极限的最 后一根稻草，他现在要跟红死神拼个你死我活了。"都退开，别挡着道！"他冲他们吼道，"我要吸引住它让它来追我！"亚丝翠此时还倒挂在无牙的爪子上，听到 这句话开始尖叫着抗议起来，但是希卡普没有理睬她。

无牙把亚丝翠送回到地面，又立刻笔直向上飞去，消失在滚滚浓烟中。之后又俯冲下来冲着红死神的翅膀射出一发离子炮。那头巨兽又一次被打得侧倒在地上。

特夫纳特突然意识到双头龙已经着陆了，他的妹妹正在笔直地奔向亚丝翠，几乎将另一个女孩撞到在地。要是在平时，特夫纳特就要开始冷嘲热讽了，但是红死神张开的翅膀吸引了他的注意力。

红死神的翅膀大得惊人，当它张开双翼时，就好像整个天空都被遮住了似的。当翅膀的阴影投下时，灰尘和碎石就像雨点一般纷纷落地。"快躲开！"鱼脚丝叫道，他骑着葛伦科俯冲过来，抓住了双胞胎，躲过了红死神横扫过来的巨翼。翅膀落了下来，带起一阵沙尘暴，将所有人都掀翻在地上。红死神飞上了天空，紧紧追着希卡普。

尽管体型如此笨重，红死神还是能飞的。他们站在地上呆呆地看着无牙急速掠过天空，红死神在它的尾巴后面紧追不舍。一路上被红死神撞碎的石柱显示了他们飞过的路径。特夫纳特跟着其他人一起欢呼起来。这是有史以来最精彩的战斗了！

随即希卡普指挥着无牙向上飞去，他们不断爬升，躲避着红死神喷出的滚滚火流。红死神紧追不舍，两头龙的身影消失在了浓烟之中。

欢呼声渐渐平息下来，人们开始望着天空搜寻他们的踪迹。

"他去哪了？"鱼脚丝打破了寂静。

"他本该让我和他一起去的。"亚丝翠心急如焚地颤声道。

"就好像无牙带着两个维京人能飞得更快似的。"暴芙纳特毫不客气地指出。

"那简直太酷了！"鼻涕粗喊道。"我从来没有感到这么爽过。"

"我们本该再来一次的。"特夫纳特附和道。

"安静！"史图依克吼道，他走过来站在他们身边并极力向烟雾里面望去。

他们看见云层爆炸开来，发出炫目的蓝光，如同电闪雷鸣一般，一时间照亮了云层中红死神那巨大的身形。所有人都倒抽了一口冷气。又一次爆炸点亮了天空，之后又是一次，一次接着一次。 无牙正在从各个方向向红死神开火，同时利用黑暗作为掩护。烟雾中隐隐可见那巨兽的身影在扭动盘旋，搜寻着他的对手，并狂怒地咆哮着。

"利用黑暗作为掩护！他简直是天才！"鱼脚丝惊叹道。

紧接着云层里闪现出橙色的火焰，一道火流喷涌而出，点燃了整个天空。

"希卡普！" 史图依克叫道。

"他们在那！"亚丝翠指着远处一点喊道。

一个小黑点正从空中以惊人的速度冲向地面。即使离得很远，特夫纳特也能一眼看出无牙的人工尾翼上燃起了熊熊大火。红死神在后面紧追不舍，它大张着嘴，滴滴鲜血正从它受伤的下颚上飘散到空中。

"希卡普……"亚丝翠呻吟着说。

"快躲开啊！"鱼脚丝叫道。

"它又要喷火了！"暴芙纳特尖叫道。

就在这千钧一发之际，无牙在半空中来了一个后空翻，对准了红死神充满瓦斯的大嘴射出了一发离子炮。

那巨兽立即爆炸开来。眩目的强光从它的嘴巴和鼻孔中射出。无牙被爆炸产生的热浪裹住，从视线中消失不见了。红死神张开了它的巨翼，仿佛是要阻止自己继续下坠。但是他们之前已经削弱了它的翅膀，并且劲风开始在上面撕出了几个洞，那几个洞越变越大，它的翅膀开始脱落。巨兽开始向地面撞去，每个人都在拼命向后逃 窜想要躲开它的撞击。当它一头撞到地面上时，大地都猛烈地震动起来。巨大的爆炸产生的气浪席卷全岛，把所有人都掀翻在地。

特夫纳特被震得飞了起来，他狠狠地撞在了地上，滚出去好几圈，之后又撞上了其他几个人，最后停在了几个摞在一起的人身边。

他开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳出了不少灰尘，感觉到他的肺仿佛被灌满了烟尘。他的腿，脑袋，屁股都摔得很痛。大地还在他身下震动不已。当他睁开眼睛时，烟尘依旧很浓，逼得他再一次闭上眼睛。他正压着一个人的胳膊，另一个人的胳膊肘正顶着他的肚子，同时他怀疑他的头盔已经顶进了一个人的后背。

"希卡普！"传来了亚丝翠凄厉的尖叫，"希卡普！"

"希卡普！" 史图依克的声音也传了过来。

"别压着我，你这个笨蛋！"一个熟悉的声音咳嗽着说道。他一听就知道了他的妹妹安然无恙。

特夫纳特把身子从他妹妹和鱼脚丝那里挣脱出来——很明显是鱼脚丝的胳膊肘在顶着他的肚子，奥丁啊，这个书呆子的骨头可真硬——之后被他的父亲拉了起来。他四下张望，看见他的母亲紧紧地搂着暴芙纳特，后者正在拼命挣扎着抗议着。

"妈妈！你抱得我都喘不过气来了！"

他的家人都安然无恙。他感到万分欣慰，甚至在看到鱼脚丝奔进他母亲的怀抱时他都没有嗤之以鼻。

空气中弥漫着肉烧焦的气味。现在已经听不到巨兽的咆哮和怒吼声了，没有任何迹象表明红死神还活着。在烟尘消散之后，特夫纳特已经再也看不见它的影子了，就好像它在那场冲撞和爆炸中变成了齑粉。

"我们赢了，"他有点目瞪口呆地喃喃自语道。他们成功地干掉了红死神。这简直令人难以置信。当他的母亲拖着他的妹妹走过来也给了他一个拥抱时，他都没有想到要抗议。

但是他们的阖家团聚很快就中断了。从前排到后排的维京人都陷入了一片静寂，所有人都鸦雀无声，气氛变得沉重起来，预示着不祥的结局。特夫纳特挣脱开他母亲的怀抱，推开众人挤到了前排。

亚丝翠正站在那里，在队伍的最前列，呆呆地注视着史图依克宽阔的后背。他们的首领正双膝跪倒在那头坠落的黑龙身边。无牙低低呜咽了一声，稍稍侧了侧身子，鞍上无人，骑手已经无影无踪了。

特夫纳特感到有什么东西正堵在他的胸口，一种他不可名状的东西，或许是恐惧，惊慌或痛苦，他自己也不知道。他看见暴芙纳特把一只手搭在了亚丝翠的肩上，后者的眼里闪动着汹涌的泪光。

他刚刚结束了他一生中最精彩的战斗，他帮助消灭了维京历史上最恐怖的龙。他的名字会流传青史。他的双亲和妹妹都安然无恙。

但是那奇怪的东西依旧在他胸中挥之不去，即便有这么多令人高兴的事，特夫纳特仍感到仿佛天都要塌下来了一样。


	27. Chapter 27

她的心脏停止了跳动。

一开始的时候，她呆呆地站着，注视着史图依克和无牙。她本应该到他们身边去的，但是她的腿就像灌了铅似的一步也挪不动。她甚至连一点知觉都没有。当暴芙纳特把她的手搭在她肩上时她都丝毫没有察觉。她的世界里现在只剩下一个人。

希卡普。

由于极度恐慌，她感到一阵耳鸣，头晕目眩，她的喉咙和眼睛感到灼烧般的疼痛。一阵撕心裂肺的的悲恸在她体内奔涌，而且愈演愈烈。

希卡普在哪里？

他不可能死……他不能死……不……

他没死。

无牙动了动，打开了它的翅膀。看见希卡普正被无牙紧紧地护在爪间，她的心又开始疯狂地跳动起来。她的腿又能动弹了。她疾步奔上前去，跪倒在史图依克身边，后者扔掉了他的头盔把耳朵贴在了希卡普的胸口。

"他还活着！你把他活着带回来了！"

一阵欢呼声传来，然而在她耳中听起来仿佛很遥远。

接下来的几个小时里，大伙都热火朝天地忙起来。

史图依克感到悲喜交加，简直不能再有效地指挥一切了，所以口水多把一切事务接管了过来。他命令人们去尽可能地抢救舰队上剩余的东西，并尽量修理它们。有些伤得较重的武士被抬到了希卡普躺着的地方，以便暴芙纳特那当医生的母亲能照看他们。不过现在亚丝翠对这一切都置若罔闻。

希卡普的目标实现了。没有人员阵亡，从伤者的情况看来，那些小伤也不会留下永久的残疾。

然而希卡普自己却受了最重的伤。

最起码他还活着。亚丝翠试图只看到好的那一面。他现在还活着，不过也许他活不了多久了。他的左脚在战斗中被炸得支离破碎，血一刻不停地往外流着。暴芙纳特的母亲只看了一眼，就转向了亚丝翠和史图依克，脸上写满了悲痛。

"我必须告诉你们，他的这只脚保不住了。我们没办法把骨头接好。我们最好尽快把它砍掉，然后把他送回村子去，在那里我们能更好地照料他。"

史图依克看向亚丝翠。他的脸色死一样地苍白，眼里充满了悲痛。"就这么办吧。"他哑着嗓子说道。

亚丝翠知道——她心里很清楚，希卡普的那只脚是保不住了。像那种血肉模糊的状况，他们只能把它砍掉。但是这对他太不公平了！他，希卡普，那么温柔，那么有爱心，那么善良，同时他是那么勇敢。他讨厌战争，然而战争中他是唯一一个失去肢体的人。

她为他心痛不已，她心疼他将要历经的那些痛苦，如果……他醒得来的话。此时就算他同时丢掉了双臂和双腿她也毫不在乎，她只想让他活下来。

求求你活过来吧。她还有好多要对他说的话，她还有好多要做给他看的事，她还有好多要和他一起做的事。

该死的，他们的蜜月甚至还没结束呢！

亚丝翠不忍心看着他们给希卡普截肢。她必须把无牙从手术地点引开。这对她的确是件好事，因为她实在受不了眼睁睁地看着希卡普身体的一部分被硬生生砍下来。如果她曾经哭过的话，那大概也是在无牙的翅膀包裹下独自饮泣，没有人会知道。无牙低沉焦虑的哀鸣声掩盖住了她可能发出的声音。

现在最困难的任务到来了，他们需要把希卡普和他忠心耿耿的夜煞分开，好把这个昏迷不醒的男孩用纳德运回博克去。无牙像发疯了似的阻止他们带走希卡普，而亚 丝翠不得不一次次地安慰它说希卡普会被照料得很好，同时告诉它它不能一起去，因为没有希卡普它飞不起来，它必须等到船只造好之后才能返回博克。

"照顾好他，照顾好我的儿子，" 史图依克对她叮嘱道。他放在她肩上的手一直在剧烈地颤抖。"告诉他我马上就回去看他。"

"好的，爸爸。"亚丝翠说。她的心碎成了两半，一半是为了儿子，一半是为了父亲。

希卡普被牢牢地绑在她身前，她带着昏迷不醒的他骑上了纳德的背。无牙不住地哀鸣着，眼睁睁地看着他们两人腾空远去。那声声哀鸣狠狠地撕扯着她那原本就伤痕累累的心，让她又流了不少眼泪。

史图依克一直坚持派人护送他们回博克。这次是暴芙纳特主动请缨。特夫纳特留下来修理船只了。只有一个骑手的双头龙看起来有点不平衡，暴芙纳特拉住她的龙头，让它尽量靠近纳德。她们就这样一起默默无言地向博克飞去。

亚丝翠真心希望没有暴芙纳特护送她，她想和希卡普单独在一起，独自承担自己的悲痛。

仅仅两天之前，希卡普还带着她进行了她人生中第一次飞行，向她展示了这大千世界。仅仅两天，而亚丝翠却感觉这两天就像一辈子一样长。她低头看着希卡普，轻轻抚上他的面颊。当一滴泪珠打在他的脸上时，她用力擦去眼角剩余的泪水。

暴芙纳特永远也忘不了月光下亚丝翠那红肿的双眸。但是她什么也没说。亚丝翠反而宁愿她更不通人情一点。肯定有什么地方不对劲。暴芙纳特变得这么善解人意，一定是有更糟糕的事情将要发生。

难道她知道一些亚丝翠不知道的情况？暴芙纳特是个见习医生，是不是希卡普的身体状况要比她所知道的还要糟糕？这是不是就是暴芙纳特变得这么善解人意的原因？

"他的体温如何？"暴芙纳特突然问道。

"挺热的，"亚丝翠哑着嗓子答道。

"过来，让我摸摸。" 暴芙纳特把身子倾过来，她的龙很听话地把头伸向纳德这边。当暴芙纳特把一只手放在希卡普的额头上时，亚丝翠死死盯着她的脸，但是她的表情始终没有变化。

"他正在发烧，" 暴芙纳特低声说。亚丝翠心里一沉。对于任何一个刚截过肢的维京人来说，这都是最坏的消息。

"他能活下来吗？"她脱口而出。

暴芙纳特看了她一眼，"如果他能挺过伤口处的毒液，他就能活下来。"

亚丝翠咬紧了嘴唇。希卡普的母亲就是这么去世的。这种想法加剧了她内心的悲痛。

"我本不该让他一个人去的。"

"求你了，别自责了。" 暴芙纳特转了转眼珠。"你知道你那时帮不上他什么忙的。"

她很清楚地知道这一点，她是无能为力的。但是她仍然认为她本可以改变这一切的。如果当时她骑着纳德赶上他，如果她成功地阻止了他，如果她能跳上无牙的背死活不下来……

"他本该带我和他一起去的。"她端详着他的脸。他的眼睛紧闭着。她多么希望他睁开那双翡翠色的双眸看她一眼。不过她知道他最好不要醒过来，要不然刚刚截肢的痛苦会令他难以忍受。

"再说一遍，你去会让无牙的速度变慢的，之后你们三个都会死于非命。" 暴芙纳特说，她把龙头从纳德身边移开。"你听听你自己说的傻话，你被内疚和悲痛冲昏了头了……"她突然停了下来，清了清嗓子，眨着眼睛，拼命找合适的话来安慰她。"希卡普是不会不战而降的。"最后她畏畏缩缩地说道。

这些话听起来很空洞。听起来就像是某个人在毫无希望的情况下给你灌输点无谓的自信。亚丝翠真心希望暴芙纳特刚才什么都没说。

"暴芙纳特，对我说实话，你认为他能活过来吗？"

暴芙纳特无能为力地看着她。"我不知道。"

她和暴芙纳特的谈话并没有让她心情好起来，这还是她有生以来第一次。她们默默无言地飞完了剩下的旅程。

她们在接近午夜时分抵达了博克。

迎接她们的是长矛和斧子，不过当人们看见了龙背上的骑手后都放下了武器。

暴芙纳特从龙背上跳下来，面对着迎上来的村民。"我们的士兵都安然无恙！他们在黎明时分会坐船回来！希卡普受伤了！快去找医生和长老来！你们几个，过去帮希卡普下来！千万别摇晃他或干别的什么！"

在这种情况下，没有人介意被一个未成年的女孩指挥。有几个人去通知医生和长老去了。两个壮汉走到了纳德身边，轻轻地把希卡普从龙背上抬了下来。"把他送到哈道克家，"暴芙纳特命令道。"亚丝翠，跟他走吧，我留下来处理一切。"

博克的每一个居民都对这个消息产生了截然相反的两种情绪：高兴的是大伙都安然无恙，难过的是希卡普有可能活不成了。戈博发疯似的围着希卡普转圈，就好像一只护雏的母鸡。当医生开始抢救希卡普时，他和亚丝翠都被赶出了房子。大伙忙着给他换绷带，包扎他身上其他的小创伤。

村民们围着希卡普，保持着默哀式的沉默。仅仅几周之前，没用的希卡普才变成了了不起的希卡普。现在维京村民们才开始想起他的种种好处。

"这个孩子一直很有礼貌。"

"他脑子很灵活，能够帮我们过上更好的日子。"

"他铸的剑永远是最好的。"

"他是我所见过的工作最刻苦的人。"

没有人再提及希卡普以前闯下的祸，以及他以前是怎样的一个扫把星。事实上，亚丝翠倒希望他们这么做。她真心希望他们再开几个关于没用的希卡普的玩笑她希 望看见他们笑着说："嗨，那小子丢了一条腿！现在他是我们的一员了！"他们现在这样夸赞希卡普，就好像他是肯定活不过来了。

戈博曾经失去过一只手和一只脚，而他现在看起来忧心忡忡。亚丝翠不知道这意味着什么。戈博的反应并不能让她增加少许信心。

医生们走了之后，哈道克家挤满了沉默的访客。每个人都像是在向首领的儿子表达最后的敬意。他们把床从希卡普和亚丝翠的新房里搬到了楼下，把它放在炉火边。希卡普躺在上面，一动不动，脸色像死人一样苍白。

亚丝翠帮不上别的忙，只能帮希卡普挪动一下铺盖好让他躺得更舒服一点，同时她还要尽量无视围在床边的人们的目光和窃窃私语。

为什么这些人还不走？不能让他们俩单独待在一起吗？

她喂他喝了柳树皮煮的茶，尽量不去想他那天晚上是如何无微不至地照料她的。她耐心地替他擦去嘴角流下的茶水。她正尽全力照料着她，心里感觉无比自然。她需要这么做，因为他对她很重要，他就是她的唯一。

人群终于渐渐散去。他们原本是好意，可他们却让亚丝翠感到筋疲力尽，心如死灰，眼泪一直在眼里打旋。她的母亲留了下来，她在一把椅子上坐下，无言地递给她一块布，亚丝翠用它轻柔地擦拭着希卡普的面颊。

最后，当房间里只剩下她母亲时，亚丝翠终于哭出声来。

"到这来，我的孩子。"她的母亲把她拉到自己身边安慰着她。亚丝翠就像个小孩子一样钻进她的怀抱，寻求着安慰。

"好了，我的孩子，希卡普是个坚强的孩子，他会挺过来的。"

她不知道他能否挺过来，他们所有人都不知道。亚丝翠害怕当黎明时分船队回来后，史图依克和无牙可能来不及和希卡普作最后的道别了。她害怕希卡普微弱的呼吸会在下一秒突然停止。

她满脑子里都是他，他的笑容，他讲的笑话，他眼中的光芒，他和她说话时结结巴巴的样子，他抱着她的样子。她的心上有一个洞，一个巨大的，不断扩张的，希卡普形状的洞。她没法向他说明他对她有多么重要。她也许永远都不能对他说了。

假如他离她而去，她还怎么能活得下去？

求求你，希卡普，求求你，哪怕动一下也好，给我一点活下去的希望吧，给我点什么，什么都行……

他躺在那一动不动。

她不知道她哭了有多久，她哭得筋疲力尽，靠在母亲怀里睡着了。在睡梦中，她做了一个梦。

她发现自己正站在一片草地中间，希卡普在远处，正从她身边走开。她追赶着他，喊着他的名字。但是无论她跑得有多快，他却离她越来越远。一阵烟雾笼罩了她，她什么也看不见了。在梦中，她停在了高草中，伤心地哭了起来。

这时希卡普出现了。他站在那里看着她，显得既惊慌又无助。"别哭了，亚丝翠。"

"我没哭。"亚丝翠辩解道。"我只是很冷……"

梦里的希卡普张开了双臂。"过来吧。"她一头扎进他那温暖安全的怀抱。

"别走，求求你不要丢下我一个人……"她哀求着梦中的希卡普。

"我绝不离开你。"

当亚丝翠醒来的时候，已经是黎明时分了。她的母亲把她放到了床上，紧挨着希卡普躺着。他依旧昏迷不醒，面色像死人一样惨白。他一点都没有好转，反而烧得更厉害了。

梦中的温暖已经消失得无影无踪，亚丝翠又忍不住啜泣了起来。


	28. Chapter 28

与红死神的那场生死决战已经过去了一个星期。

鱼脚丝这段时间一直在教部落里的人如何骑龙。他是这项工作最合适的人选。双胞胎对别人太缺乏耐心，鼻涕粗对待龙太粗暴。嗨，他现在还管不好自己的烈焰狂魔呢。

想请亚丝翠来帮忙是不可能的。她现在整天寸步不离希卡普的病榻，希卡普现在仍昏迷不醒。鱼脚丝总是试着不去想这令人悲伤的事。

现在希卡普的昏迷很大程度归功于麻醉药的效力，为的是让他免受那钻心的疼痛，让他的身体自己慢慢恢复。而在他偶尔醒着的时间里，他不是烧得说胡话就是痛得尖 叫不止。昏迷的时间里，他就躺在毛毯下一动不动，面色像死人一样地惨白。史图依克，亚丝翠，无牙不分白天黑夜轮班照料着他，他们现在也同样地筋疲力尽，憔 悴的面孔一望而知他们这一个星期以来茶饭不思，夜不能寐。鱼脚丝也来看望过希卡普几次，但每次都加重了他心里的内疚感。他索性不再去看他了。

他现在仍能看见史图依克出来料理部落的事务，但所有人都能看出他的心思根本不在这上面。他那巨大的块头也消瘦了许多，并且他现在越来越依赖口水多和戈博来协助他料理一切。鱼脚丝为他们的首领感到很难过。之前他只见过一次史图依克如此憔悴，那是在沃尔卡病重去世的时候。不过首领挺过了这沉重的打击，或许是因为 他还有希卡普要照顾。而现在村里已经散布起了谣言，说希卡普有可能落得和他母亲同样的下场，因伤口的毒液感染而死。

假如希卡普没有挺过来，首领还能从这次打击恢复过来吗？

这种想法一直挥之不去，日复一日地加重了鱼脚丝心中的内疚。

所以他把全身心都投入在——哈哈——驯龙上。由于没有人再杀龙了，龙族已经回到了博克岛，所以他有很多要忙的事。大人小孩们都迫切地想领养一只龙并学会骑龙飞行。他现在最积极的学生是——你们谁都猜不到——老头子贺芙森。亚丝翠的爸爸已经领养了一只葛伦科，现在他的飞行技术正突飞猛进，远远超过了其他人。

一条龙夺走了他的双腿，而另一只龙却给了他翅膀，这既公平又富有诗意，鱼脚丝常常这么想。但是老头子贺芙森学习骑龙的理由却很简单。"当我的宝贝女婿醒过来的时候，我要用我的骑龙绝技让他大吃一惊！"他笑着告诉鱼脚丝。"好向他表明我全心全意支持他的和龙族和平共处的想法，你知道的。"现在岛上还有人反对和友好的龙族共享博克岛，不过他们人数少得可怜。

"能摆脱轮椅简直是太棒了，"老头子贺芙森那时兴奋地补充道。"而且我能命令我的龙把所有敢挡我道的人炸飞！这是最棒的！"

"那……听起来很酷，贺芙森先生。"鱼脚丝有气无力地说道。

他希望能被贺芙森先生的乐观精神所感染。他一直坚信自己的女婿会平安无事的。除了他之外全岛的所有人都没有这么乐观，尽管贺芙森先生费尽口舌劝他们相信这一点。鱼脚丝怀疑贺芙森夫人也是为了亚丝翠的缘故而整日强颜欢笑的。

戈博这几天也出奇地沉闷。鱼脚丝知道他们的这位老师总是很偏爱希卡普。他现在独自一人在铁匠铺干活。而且有好几次当鱼脚丝奉命去找戈博时，都能看见他闷闷 不乐地站在那里，呆呆地注视着远方。他收养了一只粉色的极度恐惧，而这小家伙不知因为什么总是偷偷溜到哈道克家里去，并且它每天傍晚都会去看望希卡普。

其他的成年人的生活看起来没有受希卡普的病情太多影响。他们当然也很难过，但是这种事情对于维京人来说是司空见惯了的。有些人甚至已经建议在广场为希卡普立 一座雕塑。虽然在广场上为你立一座塑像是莫大的荣耀，但也只有等你撒手人寰之后才能享受如此殊荣。当他们谈起这个提议时，鱼脚丝总是尽量躲得越远越好。

既然现在不需要进行屠龙训练了，戈博开始请鱼脚丝帮他一起指挥搭建一些供龙居住的龙巢。整天忙着教学，施工和研究新品种的龙，鱼脚丝几乎没有时间再想到垂死的希卡普了，同时他也没有时间再自责，因为他总认为自己当时本可以做些什么，这样希卡普就不会丢掉一只脚了。

如果当时他想到建议希卡普用些防火的材料来做无牙的尾翼就好了，比如龙皮或是些别的什么，这样希卡普就不会失去他的左脚了……如果当时他能指挥葛伦科吐出更多的熔岩……如果他当时再努力一点，或许能再多打瞎几只红死神的眼睛……

像这样的"如果"真是太多了，可是现在一切都无法挽回了。

"你看起来很忙啊，"一个声音说道，把鱼脚丝从他的沉思中惊醒。他抬起头，看见暴芙纳特正盯着他。

他们正呆码头上，在不久之前他和她还在这里进行了他们之间第一次具有深远意义的谈话。意义之深远不亚于双胞胎这一辈子所具有的意义。

"我是很忙。我需要把这桶鱼送到广场去，戈博正在修建一个巨型食槽，所有的龙都可以在那里进食……"他住了嘴，因为暴芙纳特仍在一眼不眨地盯着他。

"你应该去看望一下希卡普。"她直截了当地说。"我刚从他家过来，他看起来好多了。"

"不，"鱼脚丝脱口而出。"我……最好还是……不去了。"

暴芙纳特把头歪到一边。"史图依克现在不在家，如果你害怕见到首领的话……"

"我不怕史图依克，"他抗议道。难道她真的以为他是个连首领都不敢见的胆小鬼吗？

暴芙纳特得意地笑了起来。"好吧，如果你是害怕亚丝翠的话，她是不会杀掉每一个来哈道克家的客人的，最起码她现在还没开始杀人……"

"我也不怕亚丝翠，"

"那么，你怕的是无牙喽？"暴芙纳特怀疑地盯着他。"你怎么可能害怕无牙？它可是他们三个中最不可怕的了！"

鱼脚丝开始有点生气了。当然了，很多人都认为他是个胆小鬼，但要是暴芙纳特也这么认为的话，他简直受不了。"我一点也不害怕无牙。"

"那么你怕的是希卡普？他是不可能从床上跳下来攻击你的，你知道。"

"这就是原因！这正是我为什么不想去看望他的原因！"看着他半死不活的样子，看着他丢掉一只脚，尤其是他是最不该遭受这一切的人。

暴芙纳特只是默默地看着他，交叉着双臂。

"我只是……他一向对我很好，"他叹了口气对她说道。"他从来不像其他人那样捉弄我嘲笑我，一直对我很好。但是我这些年一直对他幸灾乐祸，因为他比我还要笨手笨脚。当他比我还不受欢迎的时候，我就不是我们团体里最差劲的维京人。之后他成为了最厉害的龙斗士，我……我曾经对他非常恼恨，因为这下我成了最差劲 的维京人……而现在他躺在那里生死未卜，还丢了一只脚。可他救了我们所有人，他也救了我，"鱼脚丝摇了摇头。"这对他太不公平了。每当我看见他卧床不起的时候，我总是不由自主地想我从前本可以帮助他支持他的，但是我没有。"

他本以为暴芙纳特会对他的这番心底话嗤之以鼻，或是毫不留情地嘲讽他如此多愁善感。然而她只是点了点头，好像她和他心有灵犀一般。"这样可能会让你好受些。你不用一看见他就回想起从前你对他的冷嘲热讽。"

"遭此大难的本不应该是希卡普，他本可以逃过一劫的。我当时本该想到一个后备计划的。"鱼脚丝说道。"我本可以做些什么，这样希卡普就不会丢掉一只脚。要是我那时事先多想几个点子就好了……"

"那么说，特夫纳特和我本该试着把那怪物激惹得更加狂暴的，如果我们当时能耗尽它的火力，无牙的尾翼也不会被它烧掉了。"暴芙纳特说。

"那怪物没有盲点，也许它的火力也是无限的。"鱼脚丝对她说道。他有种奇怪的感觉想要好好安慰她。

"而且你没有时间去想什么后备计划。"暴芙纳特简单地说道。

事实上她是对的。骑着龙去营救部落的战士也是希卡普在最后关头灵光一现想出的主意。

"虽然你刚才那番自谴显得疯疯傻傻的，"暴芙纳特回到了之前的话题。"我也已经渐渐习惯了。你不再像以前那样讨人厌了。而且那也不会让你成为我们小圈子里最糟糕的维京人。你这个人……挺好的。这一点弥补了你的古怪。"

他不知道该怎样回答她。接下来是一阵尴尬的沉默。

"那么……额……亚丝翠还好吗？"他笨拙地开口道。

"她可不大妙，她现在憔悴地像个老巫婆，"暴芙纳特笑了起来，谈话的气氛也因而缓和。"你真该去看看她，错过了你就再也看不见她那副模样了。"

"可既然她情况这么糟糕，我怎么会想去见她？"鱼脚丝困惑不解地问道。女孩子们不都是讨厌被别人看见自己容光暗淡的样子吗？

"因为她从来没有像这样憔悴过。她可是第一次没有那么完美无瑕，这可是一生只有一次的机会。你可千万不能错过。就当是去受点教育吧。"暴芙纳特一拳把他怀中的鱼筐打翻在地，推着他向村子里走去。

在他们谈话的时候，他的心理渐渐起了变化。他不再感到内疚或是郁闷了。并且当暴芙纳特拉着他走向哈道克家时，他也不感到恐惧了。

"有个朋友是件好事，不是吗？"他轻声问道。

"当然了，朋友就像是你的兄弟姐妹，不过没那么烦人罢了。"暴芙纳特赞同道。"而且你还不用和他们住在一起。"

鱼脚丝笑了。他现在开始渐渐理解他的朋友们了。暴芙纳特疯疯癫癫，亚丝翠剽悍异常，特夫纳特言语刻薄，鼻涕粗夸夸其谈，希卡普笨手笨脚，但是在他们迥异的表 象下面都有一颗友爱的心，他们的真情实感掩藏得要比一般人深得多，但丝毫不逊色。他突然对他的伙伴们产生出一种强烈的爱。

"暴芙纳特，"他笑着说，"谢谢你。"

一时间他们默默地看着对方。鱼脚丝本能地感觉到他和暴芙纳特已经达到了一种新的默契。

"不客气，我是说，别再提这件事了，"她的脸上微微泛起红晕，看起来竟多了一分妩媚。他的心好奇地微微跳了一下。"可别告诉亚丝翠我说过的那些话啊，你知道的，说她像个巫婆什么的。她补充道，同时避开了他的眼睛。

当他们快走到哈道克家门口时，暴芙纳特又一次开口道。"哦，顺便提一句，今天早上医生们到哈道克家来了一趟，他们宣布说希卡普能活下来。他已经退烧了，他的伤口也长好了。最后我听大伙说他们要举办一个宴会来庆祝这个喜讯。"

鱼脚丝停住了脚步。"那太棒了！这是个好消息！"他高兴地在空中直挥手。之后他眯起了眼睛，"谈了这么长时间我一直心情很糟糕，你就不能早点告诉我吗？"

暴芙纳特咯咯笑了起来。"因为这样更好玩。"

之后她把他推进了哈道克家的大门，她成功地驱散了鱼脚丝的忧伤，而鱼脚丝怀疑这就是她找他谈话的初衷。


	29. Chapter 29

鼻涕粗现在很享受这种在村子里被粉丝包围的感觉。有些女孩甚至到处跟着他，一路上咯咯笑着窃窃私语。嗨，干掉红死神的确是有奖励的。当然他只是团队的一部分，并且主要是希卡普的功劳。但是人们不需要知道细节，不是吗？

然而，每当他想起自己的表哥躺在床上，丢掉了一只脚的时候，一种奇怪的，不安的感觉就爬到上他的胸口。鼻涕粗说不出来那种感觉是什么，但是它总是让他感到伤心。鼻涕粗真希望希卡普能赶快醒过来，这样他就能问心无愧地在村子享受他作为大英雄的新地位了。

他居然有了感情。奥丁啊，他简直快要成为一个女孩子了。

这几天村里到处流传着希卡普马上就要康复的消息。他们几天前甚至举办了一场宴会来庆祝这件事。但是鼻涕粗并不十分相信——嗨，医生们有时候也会出错，就像之前他们曾经断言亚丝翠的父亲活不成了，以及他们诊断说巴克特的颅骨骨折对他不会有太大影响一样。

就在这时他看见亚丝翠拉着无牙从哈道克家的房子里走了出来，一人一龙要去散散步。

除非希卡普的状况真的很好，不然亚丝翠是绝不会离开他哪怕一分一秒的。鼻涕粗心中一亮。嗨，也许现在那些古怪的感觉可以消失了。

"嗨，亚丝翠，"他挥着手想引起她的注意。"希卡普怎么样了？"令他惊奇的是，当他想到希卡普和亚丝翠在一起的时候他一点也不感到嫉妒了。这究竟都是怎么回事啊？

她看起来有些惊讶。这可是这几年来头一次鼻涕粗和她讲话的时候没有和她调情。

"他挺好的。他还在……睡着。我要带无牙出来散散步。它在屋子里闷的时间太长了。"她苦笑一下，"而且它应该好好吃顿饭了。"

"它一直不吃东西？"鼻涕粗惊奇地看着那条夜煞。如果鼻涕粗每天没有喂他的烈焰狂魔两大桶鲜鱼的话，它就会暴跳如雷的。他现在对这条夜煞有了种新的敬意。

"是啊，它几乎没怎么吃东西。自从那场战斗以来，它就没好好吃过一顿饭……"亚丝翠哽住了，脸上带着一丝悲伤。"不管怎么说，我要走了。我好不容易才把无牙哄出屋子，可别让它又改变主意跑回到希卡普身边去了。"

"好吧……我只是想去……去看看……希卡普。"鼻涕粗说道。嗨，他原本还没有这个打算，但是他既然都这么说了，这个主意也不坏。亚丝翠怀疑地盯了他一眼。他举起手来辩解道："我什么都不会做的。他是……额……"

他是他的表哥，也是一个大英雄。而且鼻涕粗也为自己七年以来一直把他整得那么惨而感到内疚。而他是永远不会告诉希卡普这一点的。鼻涕粗的倔强是出了名的。

"没事的，"亚丝翠微微笑了笑，"对不起，我只是累了。无牙，我们走吧。"她牵着无牙走开了。

鼻涕粗在半山腰上遇见了史图依克。首领的脸上现在又恢复了些气色，并且正以一贯的热情和兴趣和戈博讨论着什么事情。"鼻涕粗，"首领看见了他，笑着大声喊住了他，"你有什么事吗，孩子？"

"不，我很好。我只是……我只是想去看看希卡普。"他听见自己这样说道。

首领笑了，即使他那长长的络腮胡子遮住了半个面孔，那大大的笑容也十分明显。这的确出人意料，他是史图依克，他没有理由笑得那么开心的。

"去吧，孩子！今天医生们来了一趟，他们说希卡普现在随时都能醒过来！"史图依克高兴地说道。哈，原来这就是首领今天这么开心的原因。

就这样，鼻涕粗进了哈道克家的房子，这所房子他一直梦寐以求想要自己住进去，而且他要面对那个他一直想取而代之做首领的人。

他的表兄看起来的确好多了。他的脸颊恢复了些许血色，呼吸也安静平和了许多。而他那毛毯盖住的左脚显得比右脚小了许多，而且还异样地扭曲着。戈博已经给他 装了一个金属假肢。鼻涕粗知道现在戈博也正在按照希卡普笔记本里的那些测量数据和笔记为无牙做一个新的尾翼。

他表哥的脑子的确是这个世界上最聪明的，不过这一点不再困扰着鼻涕粗了。

"你最好赶快好起来，"他说道。"要不然我就要把你的女孩和龙据为己有了。我……我只是想说压根就不是你赢得了亚丝翠的芳心，而是我把她让给了你。毕竟天涯何处无芳草啊……嗨，今天有几个女孩一直围着我转来转去。她们已经十八岁了，你知道吗？我的确应该去追一个更大点的女孩。"

他感觉自己真是个笨蛋。他为什要对希卡普讲这些？而他的表哥现在还在睡觉。欧丁啊，即便在希卡普昏迷不醒的时候，他都能让鼻涕粗感到自己是个笨蛋。

"你最好赶紧起床吧。"鼻涕粗平静地说。"我改变主意了，我再也不想和你抢首领之位了。你可别甩手不干把这烫手的山芋扔给我啊。我觉得我当个二把手会更好些。"

他现在已经见识过并理解了作为一个首领的真正含义。这绝不是对别人吆三喝四而自己却为所欲为。作为一个首领，你要学会和别人分享胜利成果，而且为自己部落失败全权负责。它意味着在战场上你要身先士卒，而战败后要最后一个撤退。首领的职责是要不惜一切代价保护他的子民。

不知为什么，他坚信希卡普会成为一名优秀的首领。就算他的表哥的武功都不能自保又怎样？他现在有了无牙，他有这个世界上最优秀的大脑。这两样就是他最强大的武器。而且他也是鼻涕粗所见过的最勇敢，最足智多谋的人。

"你干得很漂亮，表哥。"鼻涕粗对他说道，而且七年来第一次，他把手搭在他的肩上，却没有顺便给他一下。"我们都为你感到骄傲。你应该赶快醒过来好好享受你应得的一切。"

说完之后他急匆匆地离开了哈道克家，满心希望没人听到他的那些蠢话。索尔啊，求求你赶快让希卡普醒过来吧，这样所有人都能回到常态了！他出发去找特夫纳特。他要和他好好打上一架，这样他就能忘掉他所说的那些蠢话并重新找回他的男子汉气概。

他的祈祷肯定是创造了奇迹。那天下午希卡普醒了过来。"看！那是希卡普！"的欢呼声响彻云霄。这一点不假，因为当时鼻涕粗正骑着钩牙——他的烈焰狂魔——在天上飞着，并且他真真切切地听到了人们的欢呼声。

"嗨，伙计们！"特夫纳特骑在双头龙上叫道，"希卡普醒了，我们去看看吧。"

他们调转龙头，在半山腰上落了下来。鼻涕粗靠在龙背上望着那边的情景。他们所在的距离刚好能听清楚人们的谈话。他的表哥正一瘸一拐地从房子里走了出来。无牙和亚丝翠一左一右地扶着他。他似乎对大家对他的关注感到大惑不解。而且当他看见龙族在村子里游来逛去的时候，他简直不能相信自己的眼睛。他同时瞠目结舌地 看到许多大人也在骑着龙翱翔。

老头子贺芙森从他头顶掠过，开心地大笑着同时拼命地向他挥着手，"看，孩子！我正在骑着一条龙！这比有腿强多啦！"希卡普呆呆地自言自语道："我明白了，我一定是上天堂了。"

史图依克高声大笑起来，"你没有死，不过你做到了最好。"

所有人都丢下了他们手里的活计向山上跑来，把哈道克一家团团围住。老人，武士，小孩，还有一群叽叽喳喳的希卡普的女粉丝。掌声和欢呼声响彻云霄。每个人都想 要和他说上几句话，拍拍他的肩膀。到处都是欢声笑语和衷心道贺。嗨，史图依克又一次开心地大笑起来。贺芙森夫人紧紧把希卡普搂在怀里，后者在亚丝翠的搀扶下才勉强站住没有被她压倒。戈博的那只粉色的极度恐惧一直黏在希卡普的身上爬来爬去。

鼻涕粗看见他的表哥醒过来了感到很开心，而且是真心实意地为他高兴。不过他现在更关心的是希卡普的那些女粉丝。索尔啊，希卡普竟然有了女粉丝！而且他还是有妇之夫！她们之中有些女孩今天早上还在围着他转来转去！这太不公平了！

鱼脚丝在他的葛伦科背上有点坐立不安了。"我们是不是应该过去了？"

"我才不去呢，那里太有人情味了，我感觉在这呆着安全些。"特夫纳特用一种厌恶的口吻说道。不过他脸上的大大的笑容还是出卖了他。很明显，他和大伙一样为希卡普的苏醒而感到高兴。

不过，他还要为自己的名声着想。他需要保持自己坚忍不拔，冷酷无情的维京硬汉形象。

"是啊，我才没有那么多愁善感呢，"鼻涕粗坚定地说道。"我们就在这呆着吧，在这里就能看得很清楚。"

"你们是害怕自己靠的太近就会像个娃娃一样哇哇大哭吗？"暴芙纳特嘲弄地说道。

"当然不是！"鼻涕粗和特夫纳特同时开口反驳她道。

"从所有这些发生过的事情来看，我们需要的就是再多一点……这个。"史图依克对他的儿子说道。

"你刚才指的是我本人吗？"希卡普看起来更加困惑了。

亚丝翠正搀扶着希卡普，同时锐利的双眸怒视着围着希卡普的那群叽叽喳喳的女粉丝。她把希卡普的胳膊从她的肩膀上搭了下来。"你自己能站得稳吗？"她问道，打断了希卡普和戈博之间关于他的假肢的谈话。希卡普点了点头。"那就好，"亚丝翠说道，同时在他的肩膀上给了他一拳。

希卡普像个女孩一样疼的叫出了声。奥丁啊，他这个样子还是一点没变。鼻涕粗坐在钩牙的脖子上，见此情景轻蔑地哼了一声。

"这一下是因为这几天你把我吓得半死。"亚丝翠严厉地对希卡普说道。

"你这是干什么……等一下。你必须每次都是这个样子对待我吗？我……"就在这时亚丝翠当着所有人的面揪住他的领口把他拖了过来，并狠狠地在他的嘴唇亲了一口，硬生生地把他剩下的话堵了回去。然而鼻涕粗丝毫不感到嫉妒，反而跟着大伙一起笑着鼓起掌来。

当亚丝翠松开他的时候，希卡普又露出了他那傻到家的，乐得合不拢嘴的表情。"我会渐渐习惯你这一套的。"他晕晕乎乎地说道。

看到这一幕，希卡普的那些女粉丝们气得撅起嘴来。亚丝翠得意洋洋地向她们投以胜利者的目光。

"看在奥丁的份上，所有的女孩都在抢希卡普。我们真是弱爆了，伙计。"特夫纳特靠近鼻涕粗并在他肩上给了一拳。"我们需要抓紧给我们自己找个女朋友了，你也一样，鱼脚丝。"

让鼻涕粗惊讶的是，鱼脚丝和暴芙纳特的脸刷得一下变得通红。

"我不知道你们都在说些什么。"鱼脚丝嗫嚅道，避开了所有人的目光。

在小山坡上，戈博正把他新做的尾翼递给希卡普，无牙一见就兴奋地蹦来跳去，把周围的维京人都撞倒在地。不过鼻涕粗并没有关注这个。他那许久没有活动的大脑正迟钝地思考着一个问题。

一提到找个女朋友，鱼脚丝的脸就变红了。这再正常没有了，他是鱼脚丝嘛。

可是暴芙纳特也同时红了脸？这太蹊跷了。暴芙纳特从来没有红过脸。而且他们俩不约而同地都红了脸？这就更古怪了。

除非……

最终，他的脑子终于想明白了。"嗨，你们俩之间没发生什么事吧？"鼻涕粗问道。

"没有！"暴芙纳特脸红得发紫。

"什么……她说的对！"鱼脚丝的脸色从粉红转成了玫瑰红。

特夫纳特眯起了眼睛。"是不是我刚才有什么话没听清楚？"

"没有，你什么都没漏听。"暴芙纳特小声威胁道。她狠狠地报复式地瞪了鼻涕粗一眼。

"我要走了，我要去喂肉耳朵了。"鱼脚丝骑着他的葛伦科急急忙忙地逃开了。

"喂！你不能走！回来！"特夫纳特催动胯下的龙去追赶他，不过暴芙纳特逼着她的龙留在原地。双胞胎之间陷入了僵局，随后两人分别扑向了对方开始厮打起来。

鼻涕粗仰靠在钩牙的脖子上等着看好戏。正在打架的双胞胎吸引了大伙一部分的注意，希卡普也像他们的方向看了过来。鼻涕粗高兴地向他挥了挥手。

嗨，希卡普醒了过来，一切又都回到了常态。鼻涕粗再也不会有奇怪的，像女孩一样多愁善感的感觉了。而且他发现有时候动动脑子——有条件地动动脑子，而且仅当结果很好玩的时候——也不是一件坏事。


	30. Chapter 30

和无牙一起飞行或许是希卡普一生中最美好的经历了。然而和他的朋友们一起飞翔——尤其是他们不再需要赶着去阻止一场自杀性行动时——这种感觉会更棒。现在这种体验排在他一生中最美好经历名单的前五名，仅仅排在和亚丝翠接吻的后面。

奥丁啊，她和他接吻了，而且还是在一天之内接吻两次。第一次是在当他刚刚苏醒之时。当时希卡普感觉自己仿佛睡了一个世纪刚刚醒来。他感到浑身无力，脑袋沉得 像块石头，腿疼得直抽搐。当他还没有反应过来自己身在何处时，亚丝翠就猛地俯身上去正对着他的嘴唇狠狠地亲了一口。这个吻一点也不像他们婚礼上的接吻那样 勉强。它是如此饱含温情，如此发自肺腑，如此噬魂销骨。而且这种接吻要比吻在脸颊上棒多了。而且在他们出门后她又吻了他一次，还是当着全村人的面。看到他 有这么多女粉丝她当时可是真的吃醋了。

而且他知道他当时肯定又笑得很傻很开心。

无牙对着他低低咕噜了几声，仿佛在窃笑，就好像懂他的心思似的。他轻轻推了它一把。"你在想什么呢？"

他们现在呆在原先无牙居住的那个山谷——希卡普一直把它称作无牙谷——他们刚刚在和别的小伙伴的飞行竞赛中拔得头筹。一开始希卡普感觉飞得有点吃力，他还在努力适应如何用他的金属假肢控制无牙的尾翼。但是最后本能占了上风，他和无牙轻而易举地赢得了比赛。

现在，他一个人呆在山谷里，他坐了下来凝视着他的金属假肢。他现在看见它时还是不免感到一阵心悸，随后而来的是一阵惆怅。他怀疑如果他的父亲没有逼着他去娶亚丝翠，一切是不是都会改变？他也许会在被逼着去杀掉那只烈焰狂魔之前就和无牙一起远走高飞了。之后他就不会遇上红死神，也不会失去他的脚了。

不过，那样他就不会有现在他所拥有的一切了。他的部落平安无事，龙族也安然无恙，而且两者之间和平共处，就像他一直期望着的那样。而且现在他是全部落的大英雄。比起这一切来，失去一只脚显得有点微不足道了。

最重要的是，他赢得了亚丝翠的芳心。丢掉一只脚和失去亚丝翠比起来又算的了什么呢？

除此之外，身体的残疾在维京武士之间是很普遍的现象。一想到他最尊敬的维京人之一——戈博——手和脚都有残疾，他便不再感到过于悲伤。他的金属假肢就像他原来的血肉之躯一样好使，只是他本人还像以前一样的笨手笨脚。

当他久站的时候，他的腿还是会隐隐作痛。哦得了吧，简直是疼得要命。但是戈博说这是正常的，他会慢慢适应的。然而希卡普私下里认为他永远也不会习惯的——一低头看见的不是自己的脚，而是一个冷冰冰的假肢。

就好像跟他心有灵犀似的，无牙悄悄靠了过来，把头枕在他的膝盖上，轻轻地哀鸣着。他笑着挠了挠他最好的伙伴的头，"谢谢，伙计，我没事的。"

无牙闭上了它的眼睛轻声咕噜着。在它脖子的一侧有一道深深的，新近留下的伤口。现在伤口正在愈合，呈现出粉红色。无牙在这次战斗中也不是毫发无损的。

一道阴影笼罩在他们头顶。他和无牙同时抬起头，看见是亚丝翠和她的纳德时——亚丝翠给它起名叫风飞——希卡普傻傻地笑了起来。一个名字如此悦耳动听的维 京人给她的龙起了个同样悦耳的名字，这件事在他看来再合适不过了。无牙低吼了一声，似乎对他们的秘密潜逃被发现而感到不满。

"嗨，亚丝翠，"不知为什么，希卡普在和亚丝翠说话时再也不结结巴巴的了。

"我一不留神你就没了踪影，"她嗔怪道，一面从龙背上跳了下来。风里飞立刻跑到水潭边去洗了个澡。亚丝翠走到他们身边，意味深长地看了无牙一眼。无牙不满地低 吼了一声，从他们身边走开了，亚丝翠便占据了它的位置。无牙挑战似的在希卡普身后蜷起身子，当希卡普无意识地靠在无牙的身上时，它洋洋得意地冲着亚丝翠咕噜了一声。

"好啦好啦，你还是很有用的，希卡普离不开你行了吧？"亚丝翠转了转眼珠对无牙说。之后她转向希卡普。"你还好吧？"

"我就是有点累了。"希卡普依旧傻傻地冲着她笑着说道，她挨着他坐了下来。

"你今天才刚起床，"她简单地说道。"你会恢复原来的力气的。"

"是啊……"他回答道。然而她在用她招牌式的锐利目光紧盯着他，她的目光仿佛总能看穿他的心思。

"只是这些？你只是累了？"她严厉地问道。

他脸红了起来。"额……嗯。我的脚还是有点疼，"他不情愿地承认道。亚丝翠突然伸出手去挽起了他的裤管，吓得他叫了起来"亚丝翠！等一下！你在干什么？"

她抬起头来，手仍然牢牢按住他正在挣扎的双腿。"我以前又不是没见过。"她简单答道。

"你可没有在我醒着的时候看过它。"他简短地说道。

她的碧蓝的双眸眯了起来。"这是你身体的一部分，希卡普。"她说。

"是啊，但是它又别扭又丑陋，"他说，"你别误会啊，我和其他人一样喜欢伤疤，不过……"他低头看着他的脚"我本以为我第一次负伤留下的伤疤会比这个小一点的，你知道的。"

无牙同情地哀鸣了一声。

"红死神是一头巨龙，"亚丝翠说道。"你打败的龙越大，留下的伤疤也越大。这是你英勇作战的证据，"她严肃地看着他。"你救了我们的命，希卡普。"

"是啊，谁能想到呢，对吗？"他微微一笑。无牙低吼了一声。"是啊是啊，我们知道这都是你的功劳，无牙。"希卡普转了转眼珠笑道。

亚丝翠轻轻把她的手放在他的假肢上，平静地看着他。"让我看看。"

他本想把腿抽开，但他感到这件事对他们俩来说至关重要，就像是他和亚丝翠婚姻生活的另一座里程碑。他现在已经开始正式考虑将来和亚丝翠在一起的生活了。这个梦想现在已经不再遥不可及了。而且既然他们要一起过日子，他的脚决不能成为他们之间的障碍，不是吗？

他咽了口唾沫。"好吧。"

她轻车熟路地把假肢卸了下来。她没有说谎，她肯定在之前见过他的腿——在没安上假肢之前——而且她肯定之前帮忙把假肢装到他身上过，他那时依然昏迷不醒。 她把假肢放到一边，把他的残肢温柔地放在了她的腿上。她轻柔地，几乎是无意识地，用手指抚摸着他的伤口。"疼得厉害吗？"她问道。

希卡普感到有什么东西堵在他的胸口，他感到他的心永远也承载不了她此时的全部温情。"不，"他哑着嗓子回答道。

她点了点头，不再看着他，手指随意地在他的膝盖上划弄着。"当它疼得厉害的时候你会告诉我的，对吗？"

"当然了。"希卡普慢吞吞地说，同时抬起头凝视着她。她现在太安静了，也太沉闷了。她应该不会抱着他放声大哭吧？当他的岳母抱着他的肩膀欣慰地放声大哭时，他就已经受够了。尽管被别人如此关心是件好事，他也不想再来一遍。

"亚丝翠，你还好吗？"

"我很好。"她迅速答道。

这也许是女孩们的通病：当一个女孩如此迅速地说"我很好"同时避开你的眼睛时，那往往传达了相反的意思。希卡普也不知道追问下去是否明智。

"亚丝翠，"

"没事……我只是……"她结结巴巴地说，什么时候亚丝翠对他说话时开始结巴了？

"算了。如果你不想说的话可以不必告诉我。"希卡普安慰着她。

"我当时看见无牙的尾翼着火了，"她迅速说道，似乎想在她情绪彻底失控前赶紧把话说完。"我看见你掉了下来。之后……有很长一段时间……你都昏迷不醒。那时我就想，我有可能一辈子都没有机会再告诉你我其实……我……"

她含情脉脉地望着他，眼里闪耀着泪光。他关心地坐起了身子。"嗨，你在哭吗？"

"没有，"她迅速否认道，"我……"她嗫嚅道，"我只是……"之后她轻声道："我只是很冷。"

冷？现在的博克岛可是炎炎夏日啊——这可是博克岛有史以来最热的夏天——尽管现在是傍晚，气温也高到让希卡普热得脱下他的皮外套。他大惑不解地凝视着她。她并没有冷得发抖。她的粉颊上泛起了美丽的红晕。她仍在回避着他的目光，看起来很尴尬。

他看了无牙一眼，但是那条龙把头转到一边，耸了耸肩，仿佛在说"看我干吗？自己的事自己解决。"

他犹豫着，不知道自己是否猜中了她的女儿心。不过他依旧张开了双臂。嗨，就算猜错了最多也就是挨上几拳，亚丝翠的拳头对他来说也不是什么新鲜事了。"过来吧，"他柔声道。

她立刻一头扎进了他的怀抱，把脸埋在他的肩上。他还是懂她的，他晕乎乎地这样想道，同时搂紧了她。

"你可吓坏我了。"她冷冰冰地说道。"对不起……"他说着，闭上了眼睛，尽情享受着拥她在怀的感觉。他的心又开始狂跳起来，就像是犯了心脏病，不过就算真是心脏病他也不在乎了，这种感觉实在是太美妙了。"你想告诉我什么呢？"他问道。见她没有回答，他睁开了眼睛，看见她羞得满面通红。

"我……我想告诉你……我想说的是……"她结结巴巴地说，脸羞得更红了。"我只是……算了吧。"

"我在战斗中被击落了，"他调笑道，"我差点丢了小命。你差点失去了告诉我的机会。而你现在还在浪费时间？"

她怒视着他，在肩上给了他一拳，现在一切都回到了常态。"这可一点都不好笑。"

"是啊，我错了，这玩笑开得真不是时候。"他微笑道。他轻抚着她的后背，感到心跳渐渐平静下来。这种感觉既温暖又美妙。他所深爱的坚强剽悍的维京少女，现在正 依偎在他的怀中，紧紧地搂着他，好像永远也不肯松手。他的梦想开始成为现实，而他之前却连想都不敢这么想。有她在他怀中，世间仿佛更加明亮，声音仿佛更加 悦耳，连空气都仿佛在歌唱，万事万物都仿佛更加鲜艳美丽，而这个美好的世界的中心就是他的亚丝翠。

"你从前想错了，你要知道，我并不想和你离婚。"亚丝翠低声嗫嚅道。"你……你让我过得很快乐。"

他让她过得很快乐。他花了半辈子的时间去寻找如何才能让她过得快乐，而这就是答案。是他让她过得很快乐。他搂她搂得更紧了，低下头去轻嗅着她的气息。她的身上散发着金银花，香草和清风的香气。他的亚丝翠。

就在这时，当他原以为没有什么比此时此刻更美好时，她转过头来，把樱唇贴到他的耳畔，轻轻地说出了短短的，却胜过千言万语的三个单词。

假如希卡普的世界是一张大拼图的话，那么亚丝翠说出的那三个词，就是拼图所缺失的最后一块，现在已被经轻轻地回到了原位。他的心中洋溢着无比的幸福，让他一时无语凝噎。他低下头，发现她的樱唇正等待着他。

他从前一直不敢向她索取什么，但是现在他发现她的一切都属于他。

无牙不满地低吼了一声，走到别处去了，但是他们俩谁都没有在意。

长时间的拥吻之后，亚丝翠又偎进他的怀里。

"你应该多睡一会，"他爱怜地对她说。"你看起来这几天都没好好休息。"

"那又是谁害的我寝食难安呢？"她娇嗔道。亚丝翠闭上了双眸，轻叹一声把脸又埋在了他的脖子上。他的心疼了一下，但又感到无比的甜蜜。

"不要离开我，"她呢喃道。

他闭上了眼睛，轻吻着她的额头，紧紧地搂着她。"我绝不离开你。"

在他的心里，他一遍遍感谢他的父亲把他推向了正确的方向。嗨，他逼他结婚，而最后的结局却是那么美好，简直太美好了。看起来，还是父母知道到底什么最适合他们的孩子。

不过这种事情他以后是不会逼着他们的孩子做的。

他就这样坐着，搂着他深爱的女孩，身边坐着他最好的夜煞朋友——在他们接吻完之后无牙就又回到了他们身边。他想到了他的部落和他们的那些新的，长着鳞片的宠物。希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世的世界现在是一片光明。

嗨，如果现在有人让他讲讲他的故事，他已经知道该从哪讲起了。

一切的一切都从一个瘦弱的，与众不同的男孩身上开始，他做出了一项抉择——他选择成为他自己。

The End.


End file.
